


Square One

by Rainbowheelies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual, Danielle Rose Russell - Freeform, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Hosie, I don't know what I'm doing please don't kill me, Kaylee Bryant - Freeform, LGBTQ Female Character, Pansexual, Pretty please, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow burn i guess?, Thanks, confused teenagers, hizzie at one point, hopexjosie, please, please comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 70
Words: 56,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowheelies/pseuds/Rainbowheelies
Summary: Set after Penelope leaves, does somewhat deviate from shows plot in some ways, there will be some inaccuracies.  Please don't kill me I will being trying my absolute best.This is from my wattpad where it was originally published. Please don't take this down.Teen and up audience as of now, that may change depending on what I do.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 199
Kudos: 230





	1. Without Her

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from my Wattpad, not stolen, please don't get this taken down, I worked hard on this.

Josie's POV

I feel the warm morning sun on my skin, cracking my eyes open, squinting. I move my head slightly to see the time. 7:15. I peer around the room, her room. I had been sleeping in her bed, in her room, in her oversized shirt, for a day or two now. Everything about the last few days should have been normal, but they weren't. I kept constantly hearing Pen's words playing back in my mind, and I felt weak, upset that she was right, that I always chose to care for Lizzie's wants over my own, becoming codependent. 

"You know for weeks I have been hoping you would give me one reason to stay, instead you gave me a thousand reasons to go. Losing, on purpose, always putting yourself second. My heart can't take it and I will not wait around to see what happens to you next." 

I remember our kiss, wanting to never let go of her, even though I knew I had already lost her. 

"I love you Jojo. I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart." 

No! She wasn't obnoxious, nor evil, nor selfish. I love her... and she's gone. And I'm to blame. I sniffle, curling up, when there's a knock on the door. I don't say anything, and a figure comes in. I don't look up. I feel a pair of hands pick me up and place me in the person's lap. 

"Josie? Are you alright? I- I heard from Lizzie you hadn't been sleeping in your room, and I came to check on you." 

I would know that voice anywhere. Hope Andrea Mikaelson, the one and only. I had had a crush on her three years ago, and I guess after Penelope breaking up with me, I grew fond of the time spent together. But right now I couldn't think about that, all I could think about was Pen, and her words to me. She nudged me, "Hey Jo? Classes should be starting soon. I know this isn't the best time for you, I'm really sorry Josie. I- I can help you g-get dressed? I mean... if you don't want to... we can skip if you'd like?" I looked at her after a couple minutes, while she had her back turned, finding something for me to wear. I blinked when she moved over and put the clothes beside me. 

"Arms up!" 

I raised my arms, tiredly, and let her pull my shirt off, yawning. She paused a moment, her face red, as if she was thinking of something, and she pulled a shirt over my head. She then proceeded to put my feet into the legs of a pair of sweats that Pen left behind, and pulled me up standing. I looked at her, leaning into her a tad, nuzzling up. 

"Let's go get you some food."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope's POV

Lizzie had been going off non stop on Josie all morning to anyone who would listen, and honestly it made me sick. Apparently she was no longer sleeping in their room and had skipped class. I had a feeling I knew where to find her, so I started to walk toward Penelope Park's room. Lizzie has no idea what Jo could be feeling right now, and frankly, I'm not surprised that the queen of mean is the one who is complaining, and not Josie. 

I knock on the door once, before opening the door slightly, slipping in, seeing a Josie, her face tear stained, curled up, with her eyes shut. I moved towards her, sitting down on the bed. I slowly pulled her into my lap cradling her, "Josie? Are you alright? I- I heard from Lizzie you hadn't been sleeping in your room, and I came to check on you." She said nothing, but I knew from her breathing that she was awake. I nudge her slightly, knowing classes will be starting soon. 

"Hey Jo? Classes should be starting soon. I know this isn't the best time for you, I'm really sorry Josie. I- I can help you g-get dressed? I mean... if you don't want to... we can skip if you'd like?" 

I don't know why I just said that. Skipping class, sure, no biggie, BUT GETTING HER DRESSED?! JESUS. I put her down turning my back to her for a moment, grabbing a pair of sweats and a t shirt that were on the floor, forgotten. I feel her eyes on me and I turn back around. She blinks at me, looking at the clothes. 

"Arms up!"

She raises her arms slowly, and gives me a big yawn. I raise my eyebrow, looking at her then pause, fixated on her chest. I take a breath, pulling a shirt over her. Landon and I were having complications in our relationship, but I could not be thinking about Josie. Fuck. I will need to tell her how I feel soon. Not now, but soon. ANYWAYS. Back to putting her clothes on. I grab the bottoms, and put her legs in the sweat pant legs, pulling her standing, and pulling them up. She sticks close to me, nuzzling into me like an absolute cutie. Shit. 

"L-let's go get some food."


	2. Little Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Feel free to comment your thoughts.

Josie's POV

Hope holds me in her arms as we ascend to steal food from the kitchen. There wasn't much speaking involved, but I did manage to tell her how greatly I appreciated it, though it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. 

"T-Thanks... you're so warm and comfy. Oh food. Um..." 

Hope giggled a little, rubbing my shoulder holding me tighter. We met MG in the kitchen having at a blood bag, grinning at us. "Hi Jos, hey Hope. I'm sorry about Penelope, Jo, I really am. If there's anything I can do let me know." My face dropped a little and I nodded, moving closer into Hope. Her heart was beating fast, but it was very comforting, rather grounding. MG decided once his blood bag was finished, it was time to leave, leaving Hope and I in the kitchen alone, but only for a brief moment. 

Landon came tumbling down the steps, and into the kitchen, running to grab something from the fridge, and seeing Hope, he semi pushes me a bit, pulling her into an embrace, my cheeks growing hot, a little jealous. He grinned his slop sided grin and skedaddled, rushing off to class. I roll my eyes, and Hope just glances at me a tad. All of a sudden she turns to me, "Hey Jo, is there anything you want me to grab for you to eat?" I shake my head, and she looks at me raising her eyebrow. "You sure? I could cut up some mango if you'd like." I nod slowly. She disappears for a couple minutes, and I bring my knees to my chest. Why is she being so nice to me? She comes back in with a bowl of granola, and some mango for me. She hands me a fork and sits by me. 

"Is there anything you want to do today, since I'm skipping with you?" She asks, looking up at me. I shake my head, "T-Take me away from all this." I murmur. She pulls me down onto her lap and holds me close, "I'm sorry Josie, I can only imagine what this feels like." "B-But you have f-felt heartbreak." I mumble. "A-and no one in this school takes notice or cares, apart from-" "Apart from who Jojo?" I go silent. She looks at me, intrigued. 

"So you want to get out of here? Where do you want to go?" I mulled it over for a moment, thinking quietly. "Can we go to the docks?" I mumble. She smiles, "Of course Jo." Once we finish up, she gets up, holding me close, and we walk out, heading to the docks. 

"How did you know w-where to find me? I didn't tell anyone where I've been sleeping..." She looks at me and sighs. "Lizzie was making a fuss as per usual. I figured out where you were, while she sat complaining." I pause for a moment as we reach the dock. "I hope you didn't start poking, Hope." She giggled, then grimaced, "No, the last time I poked, I ended up poking myself, remember?" I wince, biting my lip remembering that. I sat down on the dock near the edge letting my legs swing back and forth. She sat next to me quietly, letting me lean on her a bit. We talked a bit about the recent events, and she brings up the kiss from Landon earlier. 

"I'm sorry he pushed you, that was uncalled for. It was certainly awkward... he's just- I don't know." I look at her nudging her, "Hey are you and Landon ok? I mean he seems giddy as anything, but you seem to be meh." "Meh? I don't know I just feel- I don't want him to be too close. I can be dangerous to people. It's better if I keep my distance. So others don't get hurt. I don't want people to-" I stop her, "Hope no one would be any better without you near. I don't know what we'd do without you." I hug her close, and she shakes her head. I play shove her, "It's true." She pushes back a little to hard. "Not!" is the last thing I hear before crashing into the water, grabbing onto her and pulling her down with me. 

I gasp going up for air, my arms working hard as I tread water. Hope comes up splashing me. "HEY! Why did ya have to pull me in with you?" She groans, as we start to splash each other. After a bit, we both crawl out, shivering, by now school is over, having slept on her for a while before our little bit of chatting began. 

As we get out from the water properly, I look at Hope, and I whisper, "Hey Hope? I wanted to ask you... about the fire. Y-You know I s-set it. But you didn't yell, or lash out, or push me. Why?" Hope was silent. She didn't answer, instead running off, telling me not to follow her. 

Hope's POV

I run off as fast as I can, off into the woods. When I no longer see Josie, I strip, getting ready to transition, to blow off some steam. I never really got used to the pain of transition, but once transitioned, I feel so free, and more grounded. I spring out, running at full speed, the wind blowing through my fur. I hear a twig snap and I turn to see Josie, her hand out. "Hope? Is that you? I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to. I-I-" I went towards her, looking at her, and she slowly reached out to touch my snout. She patted me, and I sat down on the earth below. I giggled getting closer to me, playing with my fur, braiding it. She sighs, pressing her body into me, and i stick my tongue out happily like a dog. She kisses my head, and I rest it on her legs, drifting off.


	3. So fluff- WHERE DID THE FLUFF GO?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone, just hoping everyone is safe and all is well. Love you!

Josie's POV

I hum stirring from my sleep, cuddling closer to Hope. I can't wait to wake up and nuzzle into her soft fluff- wait. I don't open my eyes, but I guide my hand and touch where Hope'd fluffy warm wolf fuzz should be but there was none. My hand touches soft warm skin. I squeak, retracting my hand, opening my eyes wide now. Fuck. Shit. Um. I touched her. And she's naked. And asleep. AND NAKED! I scramble to my feet and look at her before turning around red in the face. I turn back around, crouching beside her to wake her up. I poke her arm, but she doesn't budge. 

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson wake uP!" I squeak, stab poking her. I hear a groan and I look at her trying to keep my eyes on her face and nothing else. "You like something you see?" She says softly, grinning. "I-What-I- HOPE!" I scream, red in the face. "Get dressed!" She smirks, and gets up looking around for her clothes, and I turn around, a shade of red that you'd think I was a ripe tomato.

I remembered that Dad was probably looking for us both, so I turned around, just as Hope was coming behind me to surprise me with a hug, and I bump into her. She giggles, wrapping her arms around me, "We should probably head back. Lizzie is probably wondering where her dear sister is, and why Hope Mikaelson is missing," she smirks. I scowl, blushing, taking her hand and dragging her back to school.

Hope's POV

After Josie brought us back into the school, she went her separate way, probably to see Lizzie, and I decide to head to Dr. Saltzman's office. I pause at the door before knocking, hearing a tense monologue into the phone from Dr. Saltzman. "You're telling me you have found absolutely nothing? Not one clue? We're getting closer and closer to the merge Caroline, and you have been gone for months. The girls miss you. Come home. If you haven't found anything now, there's nothing over there to find." I step in, without knocking. "The merge?" I ask. He jumps, hanging up the phone. "You weren't supposed to hear any of that." "Well I have, so spill." "Hope I can't right now." "If this has to do with Josie- or Lizzie, you are going to tell me right now, before I go ask myself if they know of this 'merge.'" He looks at me, and having given up, tells me the general idea. 

"On their 22nd birthday, the girls will have to merge, a part of the curse of the gemini coven. They will have to siphon until the one merges with the other, and absorbs them." His voice breaks. I stared at him in disbelief. "So let me get this right, the twins have no idea, about any of this?! Are you kidding me Alaric? How could you do that to them! I'm going to find Jo-" He grabs my arm. "Please don't." "Listen, if you won't tell them, I will." I pulled away from him, running off to find Josie, looking in Penelope's room, then hers, nowhere to be seen. I run to the library to see is she might be there, but I am told that she left with five books. I go to my room sighing, "God what am I going to do with myself. I need to tell Josie- J-JOSIE?!" Josie is sitting on my bed, her hair tied up in a bun, and her nose in a book, writing things down on a notepad very quickly. She looks up.

"Tell me what Hope? About the merge? Just found out reading through the journal Penelope kept. Or is it about the secret you wrote in your diary? I-I didn't mean to read it, I just did...." My face blanched immediately and I stay silent a moment, "I-I only just found out about the merge Jo. I-I can help! I can call Aunt Freya. She could help?" I said, trying to keep my mind off the fact that Josie had read my diary. I gulped. She nodded and we sat down getting to work to try and find as much information as we could, scrambling. Later, Dr. Saltzman had the twins and I called down and he explained everything, Lizzie panicking, breaking everything in her way, which also happened to be Josie and I. I pushed Jo out of the way and caught a knife that headed for my chest. We all ran to a safer area and tried to calm her down from the safe zone, and when she finally did, she passed out.


	4. Dear Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay hydrated and safe y'all!

Hope's POV

Dear diary or whatever the fuck this is,

I love her. I know it isn't right, because I am with Landon, but I love her. She makes me feel warm inside. She makes me feel good, and happy, like I don't have to push her away. Josette Saltzman has my heart. I have a crush. Ugh, I haven't had one since Roman, and I don't know what to do. I realized this when I was 14, but now the feeling is coming back. I don't know what to do. 

~Hope Andrea Mikaelson 

After Lizzie's bad loss of control last night, I retired to my room, flipping through books not only about the merge, but the thing called Malivore as well. As far as I can tell, Landon is connected to it, and actually, there's a possibility he is the pit's son. It wouldn't be the first wildly impossible thing to occur, I mean hey, look at me. As I continue to look into it I realize something. Malivore being here and regurgitating monsters isn't particularly normal, but neither am I. So maybe, if I were to end the pit's terror by going in, it could be my only shot at closing it for good. The only problematic aspect is that I will be erased from everyone's memories. Actually, that isn't really such a bad thing. Everyone will be safe. Malivore won't rise, as long as I do what I am made to do. I pin pointed Malivore to Fort Valley, Georgia. 

I didn't need to pack a bag or anything special, but I wrote a letter to Alaric, then scribbled a goodbye to Josie in my diary, using one of Penelope's pens so she would be able to see it, possibly even after I escaped her mind. I let a tear drop, wiping it. I hold a locket in my hands that I was going to give Jo, breathing in raggedly, clipping it around my neck. I was going to give it to her eventually. But if I do it now she will know something was off. Once I had finished writing, I slip the letter under Alaric's door and I burst out the door, ready for Malivore.

Dear diary,

Hey Jos. It's me. Hope. I know you'll probably read this. I count on it. I'm going to do something, you will not forgive me, but you will forget me. I will find my way back to you. I promise. Please don't get into trouble, and take care of yourself, ok? Remember that taking care of yourself isn't selfish, and don't let Lizzie drag you down cutie. I̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶. I'll miss you Jos.


	5. Pen's Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I hope you like it so far

Josie's POV

I hear a noise I was continuously trying to get used to, scratching of a pen, from Penelope's diary. But this type of scratching is different, this person is taking their time and writing down thought out ideas, making me want to take a quick peek. The writing beckons me, and I just couldn't help myself, opening up the book to Hope's writing, her beautiful penmanship across the page. I blush remembering the last thing she wrote, thinking I should probably not read what she writes, but I can't help myself reading it quickly as she wrote.

Dear diary,

Hey Jos. It's me. Hope. I know you'll probably read this. I count on it. I'm going to do something, you will not forgive me, but you will forget me. I will find my way back to you. I promise. Please don't get into trouble, and take care of yourself, ok? Remember that taking care of yourself isn't selfish, and don't let Lizzie drag you down cutie. I̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶. I'll miss you Jos.

I jump to my feet with the book in hand, running to her room, a tear slipping, "H-HOpE!" I stop at her room, opening the door. She's gone. I run to Dad, crying hard, "Dad! Hope. She-" "I know. We need to get everyone together." Everyone was called to the study and we started forming a plan quickly to stop Hope from jumping. Landon looks ghostly pale, glaring at me. 

Wait. Who is this Hope we're going to find? "Dad do you know this Hope?" "Who?" "I don't know... I thought we were going to do something... but I can't remember at all..." Everyone looks at each other. "What about Malivore?" I pipe up, the name still fresh in my mind, "Josie, Landon defeated Malivore, don't you remember?" I tense up. I don't remember. Something is missing. I look back to the journal, rereading it. 

Dear diary,

Hey Jos. It's me. Hope. I know you'll probably read this. I count on it. I'm going to do something, you won't forgive me, but you will forget me. I will find my way back to you. I promise. Please don't get into trouble, and take care of yourself, ok? Remember that taking care of yourself isn't selfish, and don't let Lizzie drag you down cutie. I̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶. I'll miss you Jos.

Who is this Hope? And why does she love me?? Do I know her? WHY AM I MISSING SOMETHING?!


	6. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All poems and writing that is in here is my own, please don't take any of it I worked really hard to put this up k thank youuuu <3

Hope's POV

It swells around

the bleakness, surprisingly calm

my head pounds

barely able to see my own palm

inches from my face

It taunts, 

crashing down around me, 

the thing I know that haunts, 

the past, present, future, chases for me,

a place family tried to keep me from.

The sound of emptiness, 

all the while deafening,

quite plenteous,

filling the room, threatening,

lurking in the dark,

threatening to leave their mark,

upon my soul.

I don't know how long I have been here. I am going insane. I keep wondering how Freya and Keelin are doing, my mind always finding it's way back to Josie, somehow. I held the locket close. In here, I feel so alone, not the kind of alone I enjoy. The darkness all around me is crushing, but a part of it is being weakened by me. I've realized in how long I've been in this god forsaken place, that I am poisoning the darkness, Malivore, and I haven't succeeded in killing him, as I haven't had my vampire side activated, so to speak. This has been a waste of time, on everyone's part, and I am ashamed. But I have kept him at bay, so for that I am thankful. I fear that may not be forever, unfortunately. Lately, I feel like I'm in the it of the stomach, of this pit of endless darkness, and Malivore keeps dry heaving, hoping I might just be spat out. I can't have that, and it will certainly take a lot more to regurgitate me, my friend. As for Josie, I'll wait for her til the end of time, I'll never give up on her no matter what, not that she knows me or remembers me anyways. I'll sit and wait in this pit til the end of time, as long as those I love are safe. 

Oh! And did I mention the lurking crazy fucking things? Yeah... I through Clarke in the pit with me... he's one of the things lurking in the bleakness, trying to get to me. I just hold onto the locket and everything will be alright.


	7. Oh for god's-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far xx

Hope's POV

I knew it would happen eventually. I didn't want it to happen, but in spite of it all I did, and I was being driven mad in the darkness. I was clutching my locket, trying to block out the darkness, which sounds awfully silly now I think about it. I am diving upwards, plunging into the vat of goo. Below the goo, where I had been, there was nothing, just emptiness, and beyond the goo, above, was life, light, people, Josie. At this point, I let malivore spit me out, and the fresh air kisses me, in god knows how long. 

I suddenly have feeling in my body, I feel everything, my senses seem so heightened, and that when I feel the goo. I groan frustratedly, "Oh for god's- Ugh! This is everywhere! Jesus. I need a shower. Now!" I look around, never looking back at the pit. I sprint out, feeling icky. This goo was finding every crevice it possibly could, and I was not going to stand for it. I finally get to a road, and start walking, getting all types of stares from passers by. After a while, I find a motel, and I steal some keys, going into a room, and as soon as I'd locked the door, I strip, walking towards the bathroom, turning on the shower, to a nice temperature. I immediately jump in, scrubbing the goo from my body, trying to find every crevice it seeped into. The goo shouldn't have even been in certain places, I DON'T GET IT!? 

Once I have completely washed off, and feel a lot less dirty, I realize I don't have clothes other than the one outfit that has goo all over it. I sneak out the room in a towel, going to find some staff and steal clothes. I come back successful, in a pair of stolen clothes from someone's room, though the staff hadn't been very useful. Once I have acquired the clothes, I pull them on, then head out the door, for Mystic Falls. I don't have cash, I have nothing but the clothes on my back, so when I make it into town, I head to the square, where I had secretly hidden some money if I ever felt I would need to use it, which now I did. I only have enough for a couple nights at the inn, but it would be enough. I have a plan to go see Alaric, and try to get back to Salvatore, either that, or go to public school. I pick up a newspaper, and a face I'd recognize anywhere is on the front page. Alaric was headmaster of MFHS? Since when? That's when I decide not to stay at the inn, but rather, I run to MFHS, as fast as I can, stopping only to ask someone what day it was. It's a Friday, and school has only just started. Perfect. 

I run through the doors, going straight to the office, where I bump into Alaric. "I need to talk to you now! Please." "I'm sorry who are you?" 

"Please , Alaric- I-I'm Klaus and Hayley's daughter, Hope. Hope Mikaelson. *voice breaking* And I know you don't remember this-" He gets up slowly moving towards me, bringing me into his office, "But um- you're the closest thing I have to a father now." I let a tear fall, sniffling, something I hadn't done in a while, "And the entire world has forgotten I exist. So- I have absolutely no idea what to do next." He looks at me, his face not quite readable, "It's okay... we'll figure it out together." He gives me a small smile, and I throw myself into his arms, shaking, tears falling. He holds me close, and I shake in his arms for a couple minutes. "Do you have a place to stay?" He asks, pulling away from me, to which I shake my head, and he nods. The bell rings, and he tells me to come with him, and I follow him to his car, "You can stay at the house for now. Until we properly figure out what needs to be done, there isn't anywhere else you should be staying. I'll have to enroll you at MFHS, and then our course of action will go from there."


	8. Why Is SHE Here part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. This will probably be three parts total but we'll see. 
> 
> Please comment and don't be shy! 
> 
> ~ Author :p

Hope's POV:

We head back to Alaric's house, somewhat near the Salvatore school, and once we are in the drive he turns to me, and looks at me a moment. "The only bedroom available right now is the twins' bedroom. Is that ok? They don't normally tend to come home much, so you should be in the clear for a bit." I nod, opening the door and getting out, taking in the house. I smile, following Alaric to the door. It won't take long for me to settle in I'm sure, I just hope Josie won't mindm me sleeping in her bed.

*a couple days later*

I've been settling in quite nicely. I used some of my money to buy some clothes for school, not that it mattered what I wore much, but I'm sure Freya would approve. I miss her so much. Today after school we have our game against Salvatore, and I am quite nervous. I'm scared to see Jo, Landon, Mg, Lizzie. They won't remember me at all, but I wish at least one of them did. Ethan and Maya are the sweetest, my first friends at the school. As I get dressed for school, I think of them all, putting a smile on, also mentally preparing myself for things to go down. I head out the door with Dr. Saltzman, and we drive off to school. I meet Maya, our hands clasping together as we walk together to class. 

The day has gone by so fast, and now I'm in the locker room with Maya and the rest, getting ready for the game. We get onto the bus and I am having major butterflies. Alaric gives me a small smile, and I feel uneasy all of a sudden. Once we arrive, and get off the bus, I catch Landon's eye immediately. I gulp, hard. Josie is glaring at me hard, and my legs shake for a moment. I smile at her, but now she's glaring at Landon. Are they- they're together aren't they? I stand stock still a moment, looking at Alaric, wanting to leave. I am jealous. I just want to wolf out right now and get the hell out of here. Maya pulls me to the pitch.

Josie's POV

"Landon who is she?" "I-Um. I've met her before. A milkshake. Just once." I watch him look at her. I am so jealous right now, jesus. I can't tell if it's because HE had a milkshake with her, or because he had a milkshake with HER. Fuck. This can't be happening right now. I instruct Landon quickly, and we get into position. "What are you scared of hitting her?" I mutter. The ball snaps, and Landon is still standing still. "LANDON!" He gets into action running towards the milkshake girl, and as she throws it, she is pinned down. She stays there, on him, and I just watch, jealous. She fake winces, complaining of a twisted ankle, and Landon tells her where the nurse is. I don't trust her. "What was that all about?" I say pointedly to Landon, "Oh it's just-Josie I hurt her." "She was clearly faking!" "Why would she fake something like that?" "Why are you taking her side?" Landon goes silent. I watch her walk off, and I get back into the game, not noticing that Landon had gone til much later.

Hope's POV

I grab the bag once I have gone off with my 'twisted ankle', but I feel like someone is following me. I take a deep inhale. Landon. "Landon come out." I growl, and he comes out. "How did you know I was following you?" "Keen instinct." "Hm. I see."


	9. Why Is SHE Here part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued~

Hope's POV:

"I'm looking for Rafael." "Raf? What do you know about Raf?" I look at him, "That he is still in wolf form, and I'm going to get him out of it." All of a sudden, we both hear screaming, a call out for help, and we run towards the sound, to bump into a monster. Fuck. A werewolf eating son of a bitch. "INCENDIA!" Fire is brought to face the monster, but doesn't end up doing much. "Plan B. You've got a plan B right?!" "Yes, Landon. Turn around." "Why would I-" "Because it involves me getting naked." He shuts up and turns around about to ask why, but I am already naked, then letting the transition take me. I nod to him to go, then I run off, in hopes of the beast following me. 

The rest is a blur, really. Raf was able to turn back, he saves me and Landon. I leave as fast as I can, leaving the two alone when the Shunka had been stopped. I run as fast as I can to an Alaric Saltzman, waiting by the car for me.

Josie's POV:

I feel disgusting. Headmaster Vardemus told me to use my magic, and I hurt a boy. I didn't mean it... I don't think. I broke his arm. He won't be able to play again after what I'd done. I feel awful. I was so caught up in Landon's disappearance and wanting to win, while Lizzie was aloof as anything, as if she's high. She just ran off! What was she doing? I run off after the game. I want to be alone, so I go to the mill for a bit, and as it gets darker, I go to the gates of the school. I want to go home. Dad looked so disappointed in me. I want to sleep in my bed, and be in the comfort of the house, so that's where I head to.

Hope's POV

I hear from Alaric that Ethan had been injured, and because the game is long over he came back to drive me home. Josie had broken Ethan's arm. Ethan's scholarship is ruined now. He won't be able to get it after this. He has worked hard for it- Oh Josie. As the sun sets, he drops me off at the hospital, where I give my condolences to the family, and Maya gives me a bone crushing hug. As it starts getting darker, I decide I'll run back to the Saltzman house, via some wolf time. I like being in my wolf form, and yes, while it never does cease, the pain, I mean, the exhilaration kicks in. It's a breath of fresh air. I make my way to my new home, running in and hopping into the shower. I use the ipod in the twins' room to play music in the shower, picking the most intriguing playlist title: Hot and humid ;p It is truly an interesting mix of songs. I hop in the shower, my fingers running over my body. The Shunka had taken a bit of a toll on me today. I sigh, getting right to lathering up, and once I was sparkly clean, I jump out, grabbing the towel closest. I hear a thud by the room, and coming out of the bathroom I'm surprised to see Josie, dropping the towel. "Oh- FUcK! Shit um... hi." I mumble. "What the fuck are you doing in my towel, with my ipod, in my room?!" Josie shrieks, Alaric rushing in, before quickly turning around, seeing the dropped towel. "HOPE PICK THE TOWEL UP AND COVER UP! Josie what are you doing here?" "DAD WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE? HAVE YOU BEEN HAVING SEX WITH HER?!" I jump in, "God NO!! Josie- I- I lost my home... Dr. Saltzman has been letting me lay low here because it has been what was seen as best for the time being..." She doesn't look like she bought it, but I tried... "Have you been sleeping in my bed, milkshake girl?" She says trying to be a little more calm. "I- My name is Hope, Josie, and I think so?" "Well you're going to have to share tonight. I'm staying and I am not sleeping in Lizzie's bed." "I-um... ok???"

Josie's POV: 

Hope? As in Hope in my journal? The one I know nothing about? I can't believe I told her I was going to sleep with her- god. Milkshake girl. Maybe that was a little mean... oh well. She's kind of cute- BUT THAT ISN'T THE POINT JOSIE! FOCUS!


	10. Why Is SHE Here part 3

Hope's POV:

I look over at Josie, shivering, trying to cover up, grabbing a pair of pjs from Jo's drawers, quickly stripping, then putting on the pjs. I feel her eyes on me, and I smirk sneakily, walking over to her bed, hips swaying. I sit on the bed. "So...." "So." I look at her. "Am I still milkshake girl to you?" I saw her flinch. "I-no. That was a bit mean. I was just a little jealous.... that's all I suppose." I get up once more going past her to the bathroom, to go brush my teeth, my hand brushing against hers. After both Josie and I brush our teeth, I head to bed, while Josie gets changed. She goes to change somewhere else. "Nothing I haven't seen before." I chuckle to myself. She comes back in, with her resting adorable pout face, and crawls into the bed with me. She makes me scoot to the edge of the bed, then splays out, smirking, "It's my bed, is it not?" "Yes it is Jos." We stay quiet after that. I listen to her heart beat, her breathing slowing slightly, as slumber takes over. She wraps her arms around me and I blush hard, as she pulls me closer to her, clinging as if for dear life. 

Josie's POV:

I am breathing deeply, in and out, trying to keep composure. This girl, in my room, a complete stranger, sleeping with me. When she dropped her towel, I saw the most beautiful curves and- oh god someone stop me. I have been pretending to be asleep, and I think she's been buying it, so I pull her in close, clinging to her, butterflies erupting in my stomach. I know I have Landon, I shouldn't be thinking about this at all... but I just can't stop. 

*In the morning*

I wake up after a lovely nights rest to see Hope staring right at me. "You were having a sex dream." She giggled. "No I was not!" I say blushing my ass off. I hear a knock at the door and Dad comes in, stopping and taking a double take. "I- I hope you were safe last night." I look bewildered as he leaves the room. Hope smirks, pointing at my hair, the makeup I forgot to take off smeared a bit, specifically my tinted lip balm. The blush was no helper, and we both look disheveled. "Fantastic, he thinks we had sex." I grumble. "Hey you're the one with the sex dream, no one to blame but yourself Josie," she giggles.


	11. Weekend Bonding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short

Josie's POV: 

I watch as Hope slowly gets up and makes her way to the bathroom, watching her closely. I still don't quite trust her. She could steal Landon. I don't even know if she was the one who wrote the message in the journal. "Hey Jo? If you're done staring, I'm headed to the shower, if you want to join me?" She winks smirking, "EW WHAT- I- MY DAD IS HOME-" "Hey Jos, calm down. I was kidding. Remember you have a boyfriend, ok?" She giggles, closing the bathroom door behind her. This is a disaster. I have to spend my weekend with her? She doesn't make me feel right... my gut is telling me she's up to something... I hear the shower turn on, and I groan, as I realize she has stolen my ipod, and my face goes bright red when I realize that she's playing my sexy feel good playlist. I have to get my ipod back. I barge in looking around the bathroom, "Jo what are you- don't tell me you've changed your mind?" "N-NO! I am here for my ipod." "Oh you mean this?" She is holding my ipod, up in the air, even though I'm taller than her. "Yes." "Come and get it Josie." She snickers, holding her towel with one hand, not having even stepped into the shower yet, ipod in the other. I lunge at Hope, and she quickly steps aside, and I fall into the tub, the shower curtain falling with me. She is laughing her ass off, as I get up, drenched, my pjs clinging to my frame. "Come and get it Josette!" She squeals, running about before stopping, her eyes lighting up with an idea, and she slowly places it by her chest, only slightly out the towel. "Oh come on! I don't need your boobs on my ipod. Give it back!!!" "Make me."

Hope's POV:

"Make me." I hadn't said those words in a very long time. I smiled wickedly, as Josie tried to grab me. She finally gets the upper hand and pushes me against the wall, pinning me there. "What you gonna do Jos?" I smile, raising an eyebrow. "Oh I don't know~" she purrs, "Maybe I'll just- take my ipod back bitch!" She screams, grabbing the ipod from it's spot by my chest, and her hand grazes. She stops, but only for a brief moment, then pulls the ipod from my clutches. "I win." "Oh, are you sure about that Josie?"


	12. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe please don't kill me

Josie's POV:

Hope is in the shower now, so all is calm in my room for the most part but my head is still spinning. "You were having a sex dream." I confess, I was... but I didn't mean it. I totally didn't want it- at all. I hate how I feel like I know this girl, that I should know this girl, yet I don't. It's like I'm missing a puzzle piece that helps me see everything so much clearer. Last night... I didn't dream of Landon... I dreamt of Hope. I haven't had such lewd thoughts since- since Satan. Last night was an accident, and I swear she saw right through me when I told her I hadn't had a sex dream. I had had a sex dream, about her, and it was hot. I don't think I can look her in the eyes ever again. 

A territory not long forgotten,

gazing at the enemy, completely besotten.

Loins that start to quake, 

bodies begin to ache,

the yearning, the need,

desperate to feed

the insatiate longing for more,

more than just a kiss, 

pleasure to the core, 

that surely wouldn't go amiss. 

The dream wasn't like any other. She seemed to rouse me from a sleep in the library, having fallen asleep on my books. She was in school uniform, which looked so cute on her, and my heart soared. She picked up my chin with simply one finger, bringing my face into the light, "You alright Jo?" I felt myself smile, "yeah, but I'm even better now that you're here." It was a cheesey thing to say, but I meant it in the moment, for some reason. I barely know this girl for god's sakes. She grinned, stepping closer to me, and I moved, pulling her in between my legs. I stood ever so slowly, taking her hand into mine. "I-I want to kiss you... may I?" "Mhm." She hummed, pulling me towards the corner of the shelves, her hand on my waist. I had cupped her face, and pressed my lips against hers, our lips moving ever so quickly. I pressed her back up against the bookshelf, leaning into her, as her hands grazed my skin, drifting up my shirt. I made a tiny whimpering sound as her fingertips touched my breasts, pressing into her some more. Taking one hand away from her face, my hand went to my side, before tracing up her thigh, to the bottom of her skirt. I look at her, her teeth now capturing her bottom lip, and ask, "Hope~ C-Can I touch you?" She nods, squeaking a quick, "Yes~" My hand had started to drift up her inner thigh, closer and closer when she let out a loud whine. I smirked, her breath hitching as I eventually found the waist band of her bottoms, my fingers dipping in, not particularly close to her core yet, already feeling the heat emanating from her core. I gulp, then I am in my room, woken up, by Hope. "You were having a sex dream." Ugh smug bitch. 

Hope's POV

I let the warm water rain down on me. My face is red and I have major butterflies. God. She pinned me up against the wall. She touched my chest- I- she had a sex dream about me. I was up before her, hearing her mumble, but these words sounded clear as day when they came from her lips, "Hope~ C-Can I touch you?" The thought of it. I miss my Josie so much... even if she wasn't really mine. Not yet. Maybe not ever now that she has Landon... fuck


	13. A/N

Hiya,

It's your fellow author here! I just want to say, for starters, thank you for reading my book thus far :)

I hope everyone is doing well. I would like to give a gentle reminder to take care of yourselves. Stay hydrated, take a walk(if you are able), eat, make sure you things you might normally do on a schedule without this pandemic about, it helps keep some normalcy. I know times are quite tough right now, but all we can do is take care of ourselves and our families as of now. 

Also, feel free to comment things you enjoyed in chapters you might want to see more of. I am going to try and have a bit of space to play around in the book, due to the months on months we will have to wait for new Legacies episodes. I try to stick to the storyline as much as possible, but seeing as we have roughly seven months to wait, I am going to add little gaps of fun between the episodes coming up in the book. Please feel free to let me know how you feel about the book so far.

Please stay safe, and I wish you and your families the absolute best. Lots of love xx

~Rainbowheelies aka Smoosh <3


	14. BORED Games part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is swell :) enjoy!

Josie's POV

I am so bored. What is taking her so long? I have to shower. I get sick of waiting, opening the door to the bathroom, Hope is just getting out of the shower, trying to reach for her towel, smiling. "Hey Jo~ could you pass me my towel." "Hm what?" "Towel. Pass me." She says giggling, "Or don't, take it in, but remember you have a boyfriend." "I-Bitch. I need to shower. What were you doing in there?" "Wouldn't you like to know." "Oh fuck gross!" "Dude what do you do in the shower? You wash up. Jesus stop being dirty." I put on a very cross face and stomp over, handing her the towel. She grins, "Thank you." I push her out closing the door on her. I quickly peel off my clothing and turning on the shower. "Jesus stop being so dirty." It plays over and over again in my head. I keep trying to push this down, but it keeps bubbling to the surface. I take my little wash cloth and put a tad bit of soap in it, before spreading it, and then I placed it on my skin, shivering at the cool feeling. I make sure the shower is cold, hoping it would cleanse me of my awful thoughts. I have a boyfriend. I mean we have stuff in common right? And he's nice. "Oh god what am I doing? More importantly what is she doing to me?" I say out loud. I hear her call from the room, as I turn off the shower, "Anything you want me too, Jo." I can just see her large smirk, and eyebrow raised at me right now. I sigh, grabbing a towel, and walking out to find Hope dressed, sitting on my bed. 

"I'm bored. Wanna do something?" She says, looking me up and down. I go over to my drawers and pull out some underwear, one of my thongs falling to Hope's feet. She looked up at me. "Damn, you're really throwing your panties at me, aren't you." She smirks. I quickly pick up the thong, putting it away, then pull out a bralette. I change in the corner of the room, finding myself a pair of sweats because I didn't feel like I would be heading out today. "I'm boreddddddd." She groaned, mimicking Lizzie. "You really like to poke don't you. How about you tell me something about yourself, Hope?" "What do you want to know?" "Truth or dare?" "Sounds fair."

Hope's POV:

Her panties were by my feet. What. The. Fuck. What do I do now? I stare at her, my mouth open a tiny bit, and I close it quick as can be. "D-Damn, you're really throwing your panties at me, aren't you?" I let slip, trying to make my stutter unnoticeable. I giggled at an idea. I would imitate Lizzie to poke a bit at Josie. "I'm boreddddddd," I said, in my best Lizzie impression I could. She didn't look impressed at all. She turned towards me, changed now, apart from the fact her shirt was up a bit and i could see her in her bralette. Fuck. "You really like to poke don't you. How about you tell me something about yourself, Hope?" She was telling me off. That's new. Cute. "What do you want to know?" "Truth or dare?" "Sounds fair." I sighed smiling at her.


	15. BORED Games part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii

Hope's POV:

"Truth or dare?" "Fair." I nod, giving her a knowing look of what possible things may be brought up. There's a knock at the door, Alaric walking in and greeting us both. "Girls," he says curtly, "I am off on a date. No I am not talking about it, so please don't ask. Don't go crazy, and be safe. See you later." He then walks off, and as the door closes I burst out laughing. Josie looks at me incredulously, "He really thinks we're going to have sex doesn't he?" She groans, pushing me a bit. "We should probably get something to eat... even if it is- 2:43?! Jesus we slept in. That's probably what brought your dad in the room in the first place." Josie just glared at me. She brought me downstairs and we had a small lunch, consisting of some Croque Monsieurs that she made, and I dug around finding Alaric's jumbo pack of sour gummy worms, marked ALARIC. We sat and ate in silence, for the most part, trying some small talk. "Does your dad have bourbon?" I ask, curious. "Yeah I reckon so... why?" "Because my family and I love bourbon." "IT'S NOT EVEN 4 o'clock yet!" "I was just asking." Once I had finished my meal, I put our plates away. She takes my hand, "Want to play truth or dare now? To get to know each other?" I shrug. "Yeah, why the hell not." 

We head upstairs, back to the room and I sit down on Jo's bed. "Shoot Jojo." "Hm? oh... right. Truth or Dare, milkshake girl." "Truth pouty bitch." I shoot back, blowing her a kiss when she scowls. "What's your name?" "Really? Ha, easy. Hope. Hope Marshall. Would you like my birthday too? Maybe where I was born?" I throw her a grin, mocking her a bit. "Truth or dare Josie?" I watch her hesitate. I'll go easy on her, as I know she'll pick truth. "Truth." "Have you had sex?" "Wow Hope, way to go in for the kill. Yes, I have in fact had sex with someone. Surprised?" "Nah. I already knew that, I was going easy on you." "Hmph. Truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to call Lizzie, prank call, and confess to her your deepest affection for her. Make it believable." "Fine." Without hesitation, I take Josie's ipod and type in Lizzie's number with antoher, which masked Josie's ipod details from Lizzie. "This is the one and only Lizzie Saltzman, who gave you my number?" "Oh Lizzie! I have finally reached you! Listen, I need to tell you something. A confession, if you will. Lizzie Jenna Saltzman, I love you so much. Oh, how my heart yearns for you, how my loins quake. Breath has escaped me, hearing your voice. Lizzie you are the most wonderfully beautiful, kind, hot human being in the world." "Who is this?" "-" She ends the call. "Satisfied Josie?" "Your loins quake? Damn you went for it." "Of course I do Jos. I go for it, and I go all the way." She visibly gulps, and I grin. "Truth or dare?" "Truth.... just to be safe." I muster up all of my energy to stay as serious as possible, looking her dead in the eye, my gaze unmoving, "Josette Saltzman, do you get turned on when you siphon people." She gets so red in the face. "I- I- Only w-with certain people," she admits, bowing her head in shame. "Did I turn you on last night? I mean, you sure did siphon me quite a bit. I don't even think you realized it... maybe that's why you had the sex dream of me." "I DID NOT HAVE A SEX DREAM!" "Liar." She pouts, scoffing, "Truth or Dare bitch." "Truth." "Are you the person who wrote in my journal? Are you the Hope who said loved me, but then crossed it out? Are you her? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER YOU?! I SHOULD REMEMBER YOU. I feel confused and wrong and it isn't fair." "I can only answer one, so I'll answer the first one. Yes. I did write that." She looks at me a brief moment, as if she remembers, but the glow disappears as soon as it had come. "Truth." She says. "Okay. Um. What were you dreaming about last night?" "School. Just school stuff." "You're not being honest." "Fine. Dare!" "Tsk tsk. I dare you to go into vivid detail about the sex dream you had last night about me."


	16. BORED Games part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth or dareeee

Josie's POV

"Truth or Dare bitch." "Truth." "Are you the person who wrote in my journal? Are you the Hope who said loved me, but then crossed it out? Are you her? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER YOU?! I SHOULD REMEMBER YOU. I feel confused and wrong and it isn't fair." "I can only answer one, so I'll answer the first one. Yes. I did write that." I stare at her, wracking my brains as to where I may have known her from before hand. I NEED TO KNOW WHY MY BODY FEELS LIKE I'M MISSING SOMETHING I CAN'T REMEMBER, AND IS ONLY COMPLETE WHEN I'M WITH HER."Truth." I say. "Okay. Um. What were you dreaming about last night?" She says, wiggling her eyebrows. "School. Just school stuff." "You're not being honest." "Fine. Dare!" "Tsk tsk. I dare you to go into vivid detail about the sex dream you had last night about me." I gulp. That is so not fair. "No fair." "Oh but it is darling."

I hesitate, but knew that she wouldn't give up until I told her. I take a deep breath, "I had a sex dream. It- It wasn't about Landon. I was in the library with-with you. And... You'd waken me up from my sleep on some library books. You were in the school uniform, and my heart felt weird, and my stomach twisted. You picked my chin up with one finger, asking if I was alright, to which i decided to reply cheesily, saying I was so much better in that moment now that you had come along. You grinned, stepping closer to me, and I moved, pulling you close to me, you stepping in between my legs. I stood ever so slowly, taking your hand.I-I wanted to kiss you... so I asked. You were so chill and calm and just hummed a yes in response. You pulled me towards the corner of the shelves, a hand on my waist. I had cupped your adorable little face, and pressed my lips against your own, our lips moving ever so quickly. I pressed you back up against the bookshelf, leaning into her, pinning you like I had done earlier, as your hands traveled, grazing my skin, drifting up my shirt. You t-t-touched me. I wanted more so I leaned closer... I brought my hand to your thigh, the edge of your skirt, drawing little things on your thigh, barely touching the skin. I asked to- to touch you. And you s-said yes. My hand had started to drift up your thigh, closer and closer and you let out a loud whine. I couldn't help but smile at the hitch in your breathing, and I dipped my hands into your bottoms, already feeling the heat coming from you..." I realize that all of this spilled from my lips and I look down in shame. "I-I can sleep in Lizzie's bed tonight if you want." I say quietly. She does the same as she did before, she picks up my chin with her pointer finger, smiling. "Dare." She says quietly. I look at her a moment, and I didn't mean it it just slips out. "Kiss me." "As you wish." I feel her cup my face smiling, as she pushes me against the side of the backboard of the bed, moving my hair. She kisses me, her lips, soft and light. Not like Landon's. I loved it and let her press on with the kiss, kissing back. Why had this mysterious girl, who I don't know, nor remembered, captured my attention?


	17. BORED Games part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lordy

Josie's POV:

"Kiss me." "As you wish." I feel her cup my face smiling, as she pushes me against the side of the backboard of the bed, moving my hair. She kisses me, her lips, soft and light. Not like Landon's. I loved it and let her press on with the kiss, kissing back. Why had this mysterious girl, who I don't know, nor remembered, captured my attention? I feel guilty, ashamed, that I'm going to hurt her. I was realizing recently that I didn't feel the same, or at least on the same level as Landon did. He was filling a hole, so to speak, and it was no longer adequate. This- Hope, she was adequate. She was beyond it. But I know I'll do something to hurt her, somehow, even if I don't want to. A part of me still doesn't trust her fully, but I suppose we all have our secrets. Oh god she's pulled away. "Josie... you're thinking a lot... and you said some of it out loud." "Mhhhhhhmy?" I whine, no words coming out, really. "You ok Jo? This was a bad idea I'm sorry. I should've said no." She moves away. I don't want her to move away. I wanted her to hold me. Just for a bit. Just hold me close. "Hope~ I-" "I'm sorry. You have a boyfriend. I should've stopped." "I don't want you to stop. I want you to hold me. Please?" I sniffle. I am upset at myself. I'll hurt her. Fuck why am I such an idiot. I let a tear streak down my face and wipe it discreetly. She scoots towards me, pulling me into her lap. Oh god help me. I felt weak. Her voice brings me back to focus, "Do you want to stay here for a bit? Or we could go play some board games." "Stay. Board games later." I reply quickly, trying to nuzzle into her unnoticed. I feel her head in the crook of my neck and I smile widely.

Hope's POV:

"I don't want you to stop. I want you to hold me. Please?" Those words set me on fire. Not actually. But it felt like they did. I look at her, slowly moving towards her and pulling her in my lap. "Do you want to stay here for a bit? Or we could go play some board games." "Stay. Board games later." I know we probably aren't going to actually play board games, but honestly, I don't mind. I clutch the talisman, a thing precious to me now, and hum. I wrap my arms around her, putting my head in the crook of her neck. "Hope? Why can't I remember you?" "It's a long story Jo..." "Will you tell me one day?" "Yeah." She shifts, laying down, so I follow suit, and I spoon her, my eyes getting heavy. I hum a love you, discreetly, and drift off.


	18. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffle*

Josie's POV:

Dad comes back later in the night, while I was still up. He opens the bedroom door and sighs, "I should've seen this coming." He mutters, leaving the door wide open. I sigh, siphoning from Hope's thigh, whispering a little sensim propinquus under my breath, closing the door gently. Her legs immediately snap shut, my hand kind of stuck. Hope is asleep and I'm freaking out. "Patefacio," I say quickly, praying it would work. It works a little too well, her legs spreading open, my arm free, but now squashed my her legs. I groan. I need to get out of here soon. I'll have to wait until morning though. I hate that I have to leave her like this, I hate that I will hurt her, but I need to go find something to help get my memories back. I try to move again, only to have Hope roll on top of me completely, her legs still wide open. Fantastic. Now I'm under her, unable to escape and- GOD STOP BEING HOT LEGS STOP. Now my legs are warm. Fuck. 

Hope's POV: 

When I wake up, Josie is gone. I sigh, trying not to be disappointed. A lot had happened last night. I want us to be ok. I will tell her eventually, I just can't, not right now. I head to the bathroom, taking her ipod. She left me a note saying she is sorry she left but she can't explain it. I want to cry. I shouldn't have ever kissed her. I just want Josie back. My Josie, who remembers me. I jump in the shower, completely forgetting about school until Alaric says, "Ok Hope school is cancelled today, we need your help." I jump out of the shower, covered in suds, Josie back with Alaric, not willing to look up at me, Alaric turns around. "I'll be there in a jiffy." I squeak, grabbing my bra, underwear, clothes, jacket, stumbling about, pulling them all on. Josie waits at the door, an unreadable expression on her face. "I'm back. But not for long, I have to leave soon to do something." I want to scream. I want to cry. Let's just get over this. With that she's gone again, and I moodily trudge out to the car, grabbing the rest of the gummy worms from the night previous, eating them in front of Alaric and Josie. "Hey! Those are MY gummy worms!" "Would you rather me be drinking all your bourbon?" "Are you alright Hope?" "JUst DrIve." "Hope I-" "I really am not in the mood Josie." I don't know why I am acting like this. I just feel aggravated. I feel awful. I feel like dad, and as much as I love him, I'm scared of being like him.


	19. 狂った (Kurutta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. Please stay safe inside your homes. Keep yourself safe to keep others safe as well.

Josie's POV: 

After making my way back to school, I had run into Dr. Vardemus who had seen the effect the magic I used on Ethan had on me. He told me I would heal soon enough, and that it wasn't bad that I had necessarily used dark magic. I didn't like the fact I was using it, but he wished for me to do so, so I did. I went to the gate, with a plan of just sitting there and mulling over my feelings. Within about 30 minutes, a man shows up at the gate, speaking rapid fire japanese. The first thing I grasped was Kurutta, his name, Crazed, or Crazed Lunatic. He filled me in on the Oni that lurked, possessing people the puppet of the Oni touched. Minutes later I get a call from Landon, saying he is headed to the school. The school would be a good place for an Oni to hide... 

*jump to Hope, Alaric, and Josie in the car* 

And now we're here. Trapped in the car, on our way to the school, even though dad had originally not planned on going there, instead wanting to go talk to Kurutta. We make our way to the school and split up, Dad going to do his fellow headmaster duties, while being on look out, Hope would go help look for the Oni one way, and I would wait outside if it decides to come out. Hope won't talk to me, which I understand. I wasn't exactly speaking to her about what was going on in my head and why I felt the need to leave like that. I wait outside for the Oni, but the only thing I come face to face to is Kurutta, who somehow followed us here. 

Hope's POV

I go inside scouting about, catching a glimpse of Landon and Raf. All of a sudden something seems off, and a bulky dude goes past me. I hear growling and immediately spring into action. Landon goes to find Alaric, as I cast a sleeping spell on Rafael. I bring him outside, opening the boot of the car, putting him in it. He is quite restless, and it becomes increasingly difficult to keep him at ease. Alaric and Landon show up, then as do Josie and a samurai looking guy. He speaks but I don't understand a word. Josie translates, "This is Kurutta, and he's here to protect the bonzai headed boy." She mumbles something to Kurutta to which he grunts back a response in return. His eyes are on me, for a moment, before returning to Landon. She acts like she hates me again, "Just because she's supernatural doesn't mean she needs to be here." She huffs, putting on a show for Landon. She starts to explain Kurutta's story. "Dropped on his head as a baby... summitized school to learn discipline... he learned to slay Oni- demons, which is what we're chasing... he was a hero- all the women begged to-HEY! HEY! YAMETE! YAMETE! I don't even know that word but it cannot be relevant." "Get to the point." Hope and dad both say at the same time. I glare at Hope. "Kurutta spent months tracking down an Oni that possessed people. Moving from person to person, by touch. He was just about to kill it when it found its way into the body of a child, and escaped him yet again.... He gave chase and caught the demon, but he could not bring himself to harm an innocent child, so instead he made an impossible choice, and took the Oni into himself. It was then he realized, unlike everyone else who had been possessed, and remembered nothing, he was still partly in control of his faculties. He thinks the Oni found it harder to possess his broken mind. H-his words, not mine.... he tried to stab himself with his sword, and the Oni wouldn't let him. So he decided to never touch a person again, so that it would never be able to possess anyone else. And then Malivore, eternity of nothingness, deep psychological torment-" I remember it clear as day, sharing a look with Kurutta, trying to tell him I understand. I look at Alaric, letting a tear slip unnoticed, brushing it away quickly. "He came through a portal... if we can just find the Oni-" "Not a problem!" I squeak, as the boot of the car is kicked out, and Raf jumps out, possessed by the demon. Kurutta tries to fight Raf, while I keep his sword suspended as to not have him kill Rafael, and is thrown against a bus, before Raf runs off. Josie and I share a look, but then she's back to looking stone cold. 

Later we find Raf, thanks to Maya's mother, in the locker rooms, a little disgruntled. Josie was gone with Landon, no doubt to do more than just find the Oni, but who knows at this point.


	20. Kill This Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Jandon? Idk if that's the ship name? Help?

Hope's POV:

After sending Raf back to campus, we go looking for Landon and Josie, Josie storming off full steam ahead and bumping into me. She just slams in my chest, surprised, I think, that I didn't tumble over. "Hey woah there!" I say quietly. "Shut it Hope. Watch where you're going." I ignore her, a bit upset. Why was she doing this? Why to me? I whisper under my breath next to her, "I should've never kissed you. Forget that I ever did." She says nothing but her eyes dart towards me. "I'll find the Oni. Just as long as you can convince Landon not to sacrifice himself to kill this thing." "No- No. Sorry. He can't do that it-" "What so we're just going to kill MY boyfriend?" "We can't give the monster what it wants. Right?... fine let me try to talk some sense into him." I roll my eyes. He's still my boyfriend for the time being I suppose... we never really talked about my feelings a whole damn lot. Josie follows me, her gaze softening now, that is, until we reached Landon, and she became even more jealous and mean as ever. She drops the spell, but I can tell she'll be listening in the whole time. 

"Hey. Josie dropped the barrier spell. S-So I could get in. There's a demon loose inside of the school somewhere, I have to get- we have to get you somewhere safe." "There is nowhere safe, Hope." "Somewhere safe than here." I try to implore. I grab the sword, "If this... if this is the one thing that can kill an Oni, what if this is the one thing that can kill a phoenix too? The monsters being back is not your fault, okay Landon? Look, believe me or don't, I don't care, but even though you might have the best intentions, not every sacrifice is worth it. No matter how much you think it is." My voice breaks of thinking of everyone, and the memories we shared, all nonexistent to them. "It isn't." "Then who is to blame?" "It doesn't matter, Landon!" I say not wanting to spill everything. "It matters to me." "I- It's my fault. I'm the one who went into the pit." Fuck. Here we go. Someone please kill me so I cease from talking. "It was the only way to save you." "Why would you want to save me?" i just look at him, trying to find my words. "W-we were friends?" "There had to be more to it than that Hope. Tell me." "You're going to hate me if I do." My voice is breaking and I'm trying to keep everything below the surface. I can't help it. A part of me still cares for him, for Landon. "I'll make the decision for myself." "We were in love. Yeah, I know. You don't remember. I know it doesn't make any sense. But I can't have you risk your life, because I gave up mine to save it." I small tear goes down my face, and he moves my hair slowly out of the way of my face. His hand brushed against my face feeling my skin, as if he needed to feel me, hold me, again. "So we need to find another solution, one that doesn't involve you getting possessed, okay?" Too late. Motherfucking too late. He slams me against the filing cabinets, and all goes dark. The next thing I remember is being propped up against the couch, Alaric's voice being flooey, and Josie screaming at me, while I mumbled some responses, unsure of what I was saying, myself. I nurse the large bruise on the side of my head. Josie passes me a note, angry, "Not for you. Just- let's do this locator spell." I give her my hands, looking into her eyes. 

Lizzie's POV:

"So fucking stupid. Stupid me. Thinking Sebastien was actually real. Hey is that Landon? HEY LANDON! Why are you carrying a sword?" Ugh stupid hobbit. I'm going to go follow him. I get up, giving chase. I take the sword from him, "I'm guessing you're possessed by an insanity demon, huh, hobbit?" I take the sword, staring right into his stupid eyes. "Welcome to the club." I let the sword slide ride through him, hearing it pierce his skin and go through. Fuck someone saw, act cool Lizzie. "Come see our show on Commonwealth Day! Don't miss it." Jesus Lizzie, way to be cool. Ugh, my head is killing me. Oh, and now I'm dizzy. Perfect. Haha. I am super crazy. Oooh! Here come the voices! Fantastic! I don't remember much next, but I know I am now chained to a tree. "Landon!" Josie calls out. "Oh yeah thanks, no, don't worry about your sister. Mhm. Yup. At least I am crazy for a fucking reason this time. Haha. The demon's in me." I say, the last bit, completely deadpan. This girl comes up to me, tightening my chains. I snarl and growl at her, "Oooh! Sorry we haven't met yet. Hi! I'm Lizzie." She gave a look of confusion as I gave my hand to her, before realizing and retracting it. "Oh it's gone! The Oni is gone! You can untie me I'm f- OH goD! Please don't listen to m- No. No. I am fine. Get this motherfucking thing out of me! Kill this bitch. N-No I'm fine. NOW! Sebastian isn't real and I can't take this anymore. I'm seeing things and feeling things that no one feels. I'm going insane. And I know it." "Li-Lizzie it's okay, it's okay, we're going to fix you." Ouch, thanks Jo. "There's no fixing me! Tell dad I love him." I move my hand to semi point to the sword. The new girl looks at me concerned, but familiar, "N-No. We may have just met and I am not about to, there is no way I'm going let that happen." What an odd way to put that phrase. "L-Lizzie you have to fight this thing!" Josie squeaks, pleading, but I only half hear her, the voices muffling her words. "Jo-Jo! Just do this for me! It's only a matter of time before you kick my ass in the merge anyway." I laugh a bit, tears streaming down both our faces. "We'll talk about the merge when we have real solutions." "THIS. THIS is it Josie." I scream out in pain, trying to stay conscious. I watch Jo pick up the sword, absorbing the dark magic within the swords, and she launches it at me. I feel like I am being torn in two, seeing the Oni come out from inside me, and I shiver, screaming through the pain, as was Josie. It all stopped, and the girl just stared at Josie and I, looking confused, scared, but also heavily hot and bothered. I use a lot of my energy just to pull off a smirk, "Stop throwing your panties at us why don't you." I softly giggle, Josie turning to the girl, the girl immediately changing her expression. Both Josie and I pass out, everything dark. 

Josie's POV:

After everything went dark, I find myself back at school, in Landon's room. There was a note. Hope. Hey, you both passed out, so I put you in Landon's room. I hope that's alright. I'll be at the house, but there's something I need to do first. Goodnight Josie. ~Hope

I get up, deciding I need to head to Vardemus. The magic had taken a large toll on me, and I needed to find some relief. He doesn't give me much info, handing me a sand clock, to place my dark magic in, and so long as it didn't shatter, I would be fine. As I place my hands against the glass, I feel so much better, so much less angry. More still, calm. 

Hope's POV: 

Alaric and I buried Kurutta, in the woods. I stabbed the sword in the ground by him, Alaric placing his mask on it. I stayed silent, "I am going to get it right this time. I'm going to finish this. I promise." I say, quiet. Afterwards we went home in silence, and I went straight to the twins' room. Shutting the door, sitting there, letting tears slip. I sleep on the floor tonight. Not Josie's bed, nor Lizzie's. I grip a blanket and hold it close. 

Josie's POV:

I head back towards Landon's room after tucking Lizzie in and checking up on her. I see him sitting there and I go towards him, smiling. My feelings were mixed, but I still love him, right? "I did black magic today. For good." I smile. "Wow." I surge towards him, pressing my lips on his, but it didn't feel the same. I kept kissing him further, pushing him back on the bed, about to take my shirt off. "Not yet." He whispers, helping me put my shirt down, kissing me softly again. I stay in his room for the night. 

Lizzie's POV: 

I wake up with a start, one name on playing on my lips, in my head like a broken record. 

"HOPE ANDREA MIKAELSON!"


	21. Say Hello To My Little Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dash of hizzie oopsie :)

Hope's POV:

I decide to get some air in the morning, taking my walk from the house to the town square, where I sit, to watch the pit. After a while, I decide to warm my body up, as if getting ready to start training with Alaric. Not going to lie, I kind of miss his constant questions and lectures during our trainings. I start doing so squats, when I hear some footsteps, ten feet or so, away from me. I wait for the person to strike, ready to defend myself. "Hope. Andrea. Mikaelson." I turn around. "W-what? Lizzie?" "It's official: I remember everything. Like an acid flashback. Anyways. This reunion is going to have to wait, we have much bigger drama. Josie and Landon are having sex." Ow. That was a hard blow to take. I can't tell if I'm jealous that Josie is having sex with Landon, or that Landon is having sex with Josie. "It's tonight. There's a decade dance." "How do you even- just because it's a dance doesn't mean-" "She asked me to find an excuse to stay with dad tonight. So you need to spill your beans and tell your tale. Tell her. Tell her who you are." "Lizzie, I can't." "You're the one who has to break her heart." "I-I-I." I hear the pit behind me bubble, steam pouring from it, and I take a step back, towards Lizzie. "Not a good time," she says, rolling her eyes. This woman who looked like she'd just come out of the eighties climbs out the pit, smacking away at her bubble gum, looking at us both. "I'm the keeper," she says with a smirk, sighing, "this is going to be easy. Or at least a lot easier than I thought, haha. Welcome to the game." She lifts her arm, and poof she's fucking gone. We both look at her. "That was anticlimactic." We both go out by the street, saying at the same time, "We need to go protect Josie." "A-and Landon." I add, with a small smile. "Screw the hobbit." We step into the street for barely a moment, and a car pops up, out of thin air, and barrels us over. For a brief moment, I feel pain, but then it is gone again, and we are standing right where we started. She scoffs. "Ok. Let's try this again." I take her hand bringing us to the curb once more, looking both ways. "So are we going to talk about how you're failing to tell anyone who you really are? More importantly, Josie?" "Sorry not right now, busy keeping us from being roadkill, Lizzie," I scoff, looking about trying to cast a spell, no sign of anything being there, and we step out into the road. "Fuck." We land right back to square one. "I don't think we have magic here." I look at her, sighing, feeling a hand on my arm, "Nice siphoning Lizzie, are you feeling fulfilled yet?" "I-I think we're in a game similar to frogger." "What on earth is that? I'm not supposed to know what were the going ons of the time of my grandparents." I roll my eyes, "Let's try this again." 

I step out onto the tarmac then step right back as the same car whizzes right by us, covering us with the water on the road, by the sewage drains. We're covered from head to toe now, and we cross carefully, going into the clothes shop. We go into the shop, where we find assortments of clothing. We pick some stuff fairly quickly, but some idiots were hoarding the other dressing room, so we shared, Lizzie asking me constantly which thing looked good with which. "You look fine. Now turn around." She turns around huffing, as I strip. "Um Hope... there's a mirror..." "UGH! Fine do whatever you want." I turn myself around, stripping quick as I can, stumbling about. I hold onto her as I pull the stockings and skirt on, picked by Lizzie herself. "Girl you look cuteeee!" I look at Lizzie, bewildered. We step out, "Acid was is clearly your thing." "Why thank you, I dig your stockings, madame." "Well obviously you do, you picked them out." I shake my head smiling at this banter. She grabs for the hairdryer, smiling, but only briefly. I feel electricity course through both of us, before we're back at the start. "Should've seen that coming." "Ugh this is pointless, we're going around in circles. If only there was a-a clue shop or a cheat shop or something." Lizzie turns around, pointing at a building. "Something like that?" I look to where she is pointing, and I nod, looking around, taking her hand, and going towards it. As we cross the street we are careful, and then I step on a landmine. Fantastic. "Who decided to put a landmine there? WHo? I get that it's the age of rec cocaine and all that jazz, but come on!" We make our way towards the shop, a lot more careful this time, pushing the doors wide open, the hinges barely holding them up. "Heyyyyyy," the eighties woman says, "looking for something? what can I do ya for?" Lizzie looks at her incredulously, then at me. "Yeah. How do we get out of here?" "AND- why are we in our grandparents decade?" Lizzie jumps in, only to be ignored by the woman. "As far as getting out of here goes, you don't sweetie. You play the game until my pet feeds on you and then you die. For reals. Simple as. Cool beans?" "No. No. Not cool beans-" "This game was specifically designed to kill beautiful maidens so..." We head towards the door, done with this woman. We'll find our own way out. "T-There is one way out... one of you takes my place, the other one is freed." She smiles, blinking a bit. "Thanks. No thanks. We'll be on our way now." She cuts in, stepping in front of me. Lizzie takes my hand, pulling me back a bit. "I'm afraid there is no other option." She grins. "Take the deal, or my little pet kills you, darling." There's a roar in the background, getting closer and closer, "Speak of the devil. OOoooH! This is my favourite part! Say hello to my little friend, girls!" We don't stay for long, the beast tearing into the shop, and we sprint off, trying our best to avoid obstacles.


	22. All That And A Bag OF Chips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo peeps I'm back

Hope's POV:

We run through the forest, escaping the Minotaur, hiding behind a tree. "I think we lost them. We should go find the school, I think." I say quietly, panting, "At least we're out of the lame town square right? That's a good sign." Lizzie tries to catch up to me a bit as I continue to move forward. "No thanks to you anyways, miss I almost stepped on the landmine again." I scowl, "Oh you can talk miss I should use a fucking hairdryer I'm still a little wet. You killed us with a hair dryer. Never forget that. Anyways, the school should be up this way." She looks at me a moment, "Are we going to talk about the fact you haven't told Josie yet? She needs to know, plus it could save her from having 'fun' with hobbit, it's her first time you know." "Oh Lizzie... Josie has been lying to you..." I start laughing, "Penelope was her first. It was a while ago now..." "SHE WHAT? OH SHE IS SO DEAD! I will- forget that, you're getting off topic. Why haven't you told her?" We get closer, and I stop. "I was going to tell everyone- but then I saw everyone was so much more happy without me... and I just- I saw how happy Josie is with Landon. I can;t hurt her Lizzie. She's happy again." "No she isn't, she's got a Hope sized hole she's filling with a less than adequate troll. What is wrong with you, do you really have too much of a martyr complex to see that no one is better without you? Without you, people feel like they're missing something. Something doesn't add up Hope." I look at her, silent, walking forward, tripping a trap, getting darts shot at us. We both are back at the start, and make our way as quick as we can to where we were originally, keeping in mind the traps. 

"Watch it! Bear trap." Lizzie says pointing it out. "I'm not going to tell them. It will not change anything." "Think of the family you have! What about Freya, Keelin and Nik? They still need you." "DO NOT BRINg ThEM Up." I seethe, wiping a tear. "I don't want to talk about it ok, Lizzie? It's better for everyone else- ARROW!" Lizzie looks at me, disappointed. "It could change everything." I shake my head, walking onward. "I'm just going to jump back in and close it, it's why I exist." I hear a large roar behind me and I take her hand sprinting, "RUN!" I trigger a trap to trap the beast and give us some time. We run through some bushes, "The school is right over- WHAT THE FUCK!?" Lizzie screams out in frustration clearly upset. I storm over to the woman, the eighties chick, and I'm about ready to tear her apart, "We're just about to take this-" "MAZE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Lizzie finishes my sentence. I look at her, "Actually girls, it's a labyrinth. Ready to take me up on my offer?" "Bitch I swear to god-" "Lizzie go take a walk." I say, patting her shoulder. "As I said before, there's only one way it will end darling, so you ready to throw in the towel?" I stay silent, grabbing Lizzie from a guy she was talking to who looked stoned off his ass. "We take the deal. I'll stay. "What- No." "It has to be me." "Martyr fucking complex Hope." "No one will even know I'm gone." She huffs, pissed off. 

Josie's POV:

I look at myself in the reflection of the mirror, getting ready for the dance. I smile, knowing this is the perfect dress. Dad comes in, "No, I haven't seen Lizzie, she's probably still out buying her Fonda leotard." "You voted for me to leave, Jos." I turn around, "Dad I- You knew you had to. But you couldn't bring yourself to. I did what I felt we all needed to do. We have to move onto the next chapter of our lives. You can have your own life now, don't you see?" I look at him, tears brimming, wanting to hug him tight, "S-start dating. Start letting us go a little." I brush away my tears, "We're fine. Because of you." I pull him into a tight hug, something inside me poking at me. I wasn't fine. I don't know why. I'll figure it out, but for now I need to get ready. "Definitely that one." 

Hope's POV:

Memory is a little hazy. I had been sitting with Lizzie, just for a bit, discussing. My head hurts like hell, fucking hell. I glance at the branch. "Bitch." She knocked me out. So much for not being a martyr like I supposedly am. I hear a snap from behind me, and the Minotaur begins it's chase. All of a sudden it shrieks, as I whip around, and face plants. Lizzie had a bow in hand, thanking Frank, the guy who had bad aim and constantly shot by our heads, accidentally. I look to her, "Hold on." "There's always someone telling women they only exist for one reason, I just happened to find a loophole." She smiles, as I stab the minotaur with a piece of wood. We are transported back to the town square, out of the game. We test it to make sure we're safe, after the eighties woman leaves. We hold hands, crossing the street. We make our way to the dance, in our attire, which was acceptable. She held my hand, "Wanna dance?" I see Josie and smile, "Of course Lizzie." I take her hand and I am being led to the dance floor, while Josie looks ready to kill me. After a bit of dancing, I pause and grab us some drinks, no doubt spiked with tequila. I was wrong. It was vodka. We throw them back giggling. Josie and Landon are dancing, close, which pains me a little. I throw back another one. They make out in plain sight. "Hurry. You can still stop them." Lizzie says, pushing me to them. "N-No. Let them go. L-let them." I hold her hand tight. 

"Hey, if you tell anyone, I will deny it, but- I'm glad to have you back." I smile, giggling a little. I push her shoulder. We start to dance a bit, getting really quite close, grinding, doing our own kind of thing. Josie looks so confused, a bit jealous. She pulls Landon away smiling, heading off to his room no doubt. Lizzie looks at me, "Hey... wanna take your mind off of things? I- um, I acquired some green stuff that makes you feel good." She says goofily, "LIZZIE! I didn't take you for a junky." "Hey! I am not a junky... it makes me calmer... that's all. I acquired it while in the game... you don't have to-" "Let's do it. How bad can it be?" We make our way to the courtyard, and she rolls a joint, lighting it, "Here. Try." I take a puff, and cough a tad, "WoAH! Haha not what I expected." She looks at me smirking, taking it, taking a long drag, forming an O with the smoke. I try to do the same, but the drag is much longer, and hits harder. "DAMN HOPE. You're fun! I never said that, okay?" I nod. "Let's go to your room. I'mma crash there. Can't stop meeeee! Oh god what if everyone knows I'm high." I giggle, looking around, worried a tiny bit. "Chill Hope. You're fine." She drags me back inside, and we head to the twins' room. We giggle on the way there, holding each other close. I slap Lizzie's arm playfully as we enter the room, giggling, faces really close, and we see Josie, looking sexy on the bed. Her face drops. Lizzie jumps on her bed, and I follow. "AH HOPE YOU'RE GONNA CRUSH MEEEE!" "I am flyingggg~" Josie scoffs, jealousy emanating from her. Landon comes back, with a condom and both Lizzie and I sit up, "OH SHIT! WE CRASHED THEIR SEXX!!!" We giggle, and I fall off the bed at Josie's feet, her face unreadable. Landon says goodnight and awkwardly leaves. "Hey. Hey Jo Jo! I'm sorry about Landon- BUT! BUt! wanna say~ you are all that and a bag of chips~" I smile, before passing out on the floor, so bloody tired.


	23. I Want To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter Peoples.

Hope's POV:

I wake up with a headache, the colours around me blurring, as I look around. I'm in Lizzie's bed, but she's gone, a note by me, on the bedside table. I pick it up, reading it quickly. 

Hope,

I know you think that everyone is better off without you or some bullshit, you being a loophole with one purpose. But I know, that Hayley and Klaus wouldn't want that to be. You are so much more than the loophole. You have a life to live. Don't fade out into the background, don't be a stranger. I've gotten help from the other witches. You will be locked in the room with Josie until you talk to her about some of it. At least tell her who you really are. Don't do anything other than that, Mikaelson, I see the way you look at my sister. Toodles, bitch :)

\- Lizzie

I groan, getting up. I am not in my clothes. Who got me out of my clothes? Who's clothes am I wearing? I turn around, looking for some clothes. I spot a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. There's another note. 

Clothes. We didn't really know what would fit you. It will either be too big or a touch too small. Josie got you out of your clothes, despite her running on fumes and looking like she was ready to kill you. 

I sigh. Josie. Josie changed me out of my clothes. I look to the snoring Josie, and I try to open the door to the room. I jump back when I feel my hand burning. I look at it, and it's already healing, but there were blisters. "I wasn't joking Hope. Talk to her." I try again, whimpering, and jumping back, waking Josie. "Hope? What's going on." I look at her. "I-It's complicated. Lizzie has locked us in here with the rest of the witches, and we can't leave til we talk." She looks red in the face, I can't tell whether from anger, or something else. "What's there to talk about Hope?" I sigh, taking a bit to collect myself a bit. "I-I-um... My name is Hope Mikaelson... not Marshall... I'm a Mikaelson." "Like Klaus Mikaelson? Like Hayley Mikaelson?" "I-I-I'm the loophole." I shrug, giving her a forced smile. She looks at me a moment, "Why can't I remember you? Why do I feel like I know you so well, yet I know nothing. Why do I feel like there's a gaping hole I'm trying to fill and I can't, Hope?" She says, a bit upset. "I-I can't tell you Josie. I wish I could but-" "That isn't good enough anymore. You do thinks to me. I can't explain it. I'm uneasy around you- but in a good way. You make me confused as to why I'm with Landon and I don't like it." I look at her frowning, "Look Josie I'm sorry about last night. I was drunk and- I didn't mean to interr- mpjh!" She jumps on me, kissing me, her soft lips pressing up against mine, making me hot all over. "Is this what you wanted to do to Lizzie last night, Hope? Because you truly confuse me. I shouldn't want you, but I do. I have Landon- but do I really? He wrote a love song about you, did you know that? When I saw you with Lizzie, it made me so upset. Lizzie always gets dibs. I wanted to get dibs. I want to put myself first for once. Hope I- I want to remember. i want to remember you. And I don't know what you did to fuck that up, I don't know what you did to stop me from doing so, but you need to take it back. Or I will find a way." "I-I didn't want to hurt you Jos." "Don't you dare say that. I am sick of it!" She cries, her hand landing on my chest, hitting it twice, before she kisses me once more, opening the door, leaving. I sit there a moment. Bewildered. What just happened? Lizzie comes in through the doorway. "So-" "I don't want to talk about it Lizzie." "She'll be back soon. I promise. Ok?" I say nothing. "Hm. I was right. Jo said it would fit you fine, but I knew they were definitely a touch tight. You look hot as hell though, Mikaelson." I look down at the shorts and shirt. She was right. They were tight. Oh Josie. You drive me mad. I smile to myself.


	24. Freya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) love ya <3

Josie's POV: 

After Hope and I's little chat, I couldn't bare it anymore, I needed help from a powerful person, someone who is just as confused as I am, possibly interested in helping me, and knows an ancient Japanese black magic purge spell... which means I need to head to New Orleans. I leave without so much as a thought to say goodbye, and I head for the bus station. I wait until the bus pulls up, before quickly calling Dad to tell him not to worry about me. I fall asleep, five minutes into the ride to New Orleans. The journey was round about an hour and twenty minutes due to slight traffic. I was dreaming of finally remembering Hope, and kicking her ass, before figuring out my feelings. That is, before I am awoken by a lady, telling me I am now in New Orleans. 

I walk around the town for a bit, taking in the colours, and different cute shops. I ask around for Freya Mikaelson, but no one seems willing to tell me much, that is, until I meet an Irishman by the name of Declan. He greets me, asking why I needed to see her. I tell him it is confidential, and very urgent, so he directs me to Rousseau's, explaining that the best shot I have is at the speak easy. I find the place, filled with the buzz of voices from townspeople and visitors alike, chatting away. I sit down at an unoccupied table, putting down what little I had with me, before going up to get a drink. It is 1:30, so surely it was deemed acceptable. "What can I do for you miss?" The bar tender turns toward me, "Oh, um, might I have a rum coke please?" I squeak, trying to seem older than I am, knowing I look twelve. "Sure thing." The bartender turns around again, making me my drink as I look around. It's quite nice over here in New Orleans, very lively and buzzing. The bartender hands me the drink, "Here you go...." "Oh. Um Josie." I say filling in the blank, "Well have a lovely day Josie." They wink. I head back to my table, sipping away at the drink, feeling quite warm and a bit happy. I like this feeling. 

"How old are you claiming to be?" Says a blonde woman with a smirk. I choke on my drink. "I-Twenty one!" She smiles, knowing I am lying. "Ish." I add, as she hums eyeing me. "Relax kid, it's called a speak easy for a reason. No need to worry. I'm Freya, by the way. And you are?" "Josie. Josie Saltzman. I-I'm from the Salvatore School." "Ah. My wife wants our son, Nik, to go there. We've been trying to see if it's the right fit for him. I've been told you've been asking around the quarter for me. You're a little far from home, don't you think?" I look at her shaking my head, "I need your help. I can't learn about this stuff in school. It's of the utmost importance." She looks me up and down, not saying anything. "I'm trying to reverse engineer this spell... it's a- it's an ancient japanese black magic purge spell..." Her eyes narrow and she lowers herself, bringing her face closer to mine. "Those aren't the kind of spells school kids should be messing with. Go home." God she reminds me of Hope. Fuck. She starts to walk away. "I can't. And I won't Freya. I know you have pictures of someone you don't remember, gaps that don't make sense. You don't recognize them, but it feels like you should know them. But you don't." She walks towards me again, "How did you know that?" "We all forget things sometimes, right? That spell is what will help me- help all of us remember." I say pleading her. She wears an unreadable expression then leaves. I can only pray she'll be back. In the meantime, I think I'll take a walk and get a sandwich, before I head back here, and wait til closing. I leave some money on the table, gathering my things. 

After a bit of shopping, buying new spell book, a pair of fluffy socks, and a new cassette for my walkman, I prance back to Rousseau's, where I meet Freya, with a large book, some pens, and a journal. "Let's go." She says, and pulls a chair for me, pouring herself a glass of bourbon, and handing me a glass of Coca Cola. We light some candles and get right to it, going through pages of text. It starts to get dark as Freya pieced the incantation together, "This spell demands lots of conviction, I hope you know. Clear of mind and purpose. Be careful, because if not clear of mind, you'll end up solidifying the supernatural influence, permanently." I gulp looking at her, "Meaning, you'd erase the very memories you're trying so hard to bring back." I nod, smiling and sipping from my glass. "If I may, how did you even come to know of such a spell?" I chuckle, "Haha... I siphoned it from an Oni killing sword- to save my sister from an Oni within her." She glances at me, intrigued, "Learnt it all from my ex's journal... Lizzie remembers everything... because of this spell, and I need to know too. We all do. I just want it back." She smirks, turning to me, looking me dead in the eye, "I have a feeling this forgotten person somehow means a lot to you..." I blush, "I-It's confusing. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. All I know is that I've got this Hope sized hole in my life, and I've been stuffing it with my boyfriend Landon. I l-love him... I think? But I- I feel like I need to remember Hope. That there's so much more I'm missing. She fills the void when she's around me, but without her, I feel... empty." She looks at me, a bit flabbergasted, and smiles. "She seems lovely." Her phone rings, and she looks at me, apologetic, before turning to take it. She moves away a moment, "Hey, yup, hi, yeah... yeah I'm still at the bar. I had something I needed to do." I get up slowly, taking the notebook, before going to look at the picture of Hope and her family, who don't even know she exists. I turn around to see Freya, "So.... we've forgotten the same person. Who would have thought. Who is she? I knew you were hiding something. You haven't decided what you're going to do with that spell have you?" I look at her, confident, clearing my head. I utter the incantation, siphoning from Pen's journal, Freya being flung backwards, knocked out. I sigh grabbing everything and running off as fast as I can. I don't look behind me, running off, not wanting to know what will happen to me if I stay, Freya waking up after being knocked out, probably super pissed. 

I wish to remember

with all my being 

the opportunity lingers, like a bright hot ember.

There is no guaranteeing,

of what there is, yet to come,

but I cannot last another minute this numb. 

Every moment fleeting,

I'm balancing, over the void on a tightrope

from our very first meeting,

I knew you were my only hope.

My only, Hope.


	25. meo tantum, sperarepart 1 (pars una)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a tad short. Sorry :I   
> Gnight everyone!

Hope's POV:

After the talk with Josie, I was supposed to go straight back to Malivore, and watch over it, but I really need a shower, so I visit quickly, casting a spell, to keep a watchful eye on it for me, until I return. I head to the house quickly for a shower, and I steal Josie's clothes, wearing a big flannel i found, with a simple sports bra, and some jeans. I can still smell her on the flannel- OK NOPE THAT'S A LITTLE CREEPY HOPE. I snoop around a bit, looking around the room, checking things out properly for the first time. I look around the room, nothing particular catching my eye until I look in Josie's wardrobe, and see that some blankets are covering something. I pull the blankets off, uncovering a small collection of dvds. I smirk looking at the first one. "Oh Josie~ how bad of you." I put it down, not bothering to cover the stash. I can't wait to tease her about this. I snatch a pop tart from downstairs, grabbing a bottle and filling it with water. Ethan texts me to hurry up in preparing for the festivities. I make my way over, and as I do, I finish off my yummy morning treat. When I arrive, Maya is nowhere in sight, so I work with Ethan, while he flirts away. as much as the gesture is nice, I'm not particularly into him. I blame Josie for that. As I work, I suddenly feel a hand on my ankle, and a voice beckoning me to get my 'short ass under the table now.' I crawl underneath the table to find a seriously pissed off Lizzie. " You were supposed to be keeping an eye on the portal to Malivore." She rolls her eyes, as I snap back a quick response. "I' literally on top of it. Ok? Nothing's gone past me." "Clearly not on top of it enough, or do you need to get your eyes checked Hope? A zombie thingy with the Malivore mark made it's way into school today, just after you left. And yes I'm sure it was the mark of the pit, it was carved into it's skull." She says before I can counter. "If you stopped flirting with the football guy who Josie broke, you would've noticed." "Josie did what wi-" "NOT LIKE THAT! You know what I mean. She broke his bones asshole." "Oh. OH. Right, yeah. That's totally what I thought you meant." She smirks, thinking of something, a big smile plastered on her face, "Oh yeah that reminds me, Hope, we're gonna have a great hang out day!" "Now hold on a sec-" "Nope. Not hearing it. If you don't want me to spill my guts to Josie, you're going to have to last the day with me." She pokes me. I sigh. "Why is that last part, the hanging out bit, harder for me to understand than the rest of the bullshit you've spewed." "OUch. Mean." I sigh, slapping her arm. "Let's go."I slowly crawl out from under the table, dusting myself off to be caught by the Councilman. "HEY! You two. You're jobs aren't to be up to no good under the tables. I will not let you hormonal teenagers get in the way of preparing for festivities, so get to it." He says as Lizzie pops out from under. I send her a scowl and she has a wide smile, "Oopsie Hope. Guess we got caught in the act." She laughs, holding her sides. "I will never understand you, Lizzie Saltzman."


	26. meo tantum, sperare part 2 (pars duorum)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. enjoy!

Hope's POV:

"When I said I wanted for us to hang out, this is certainly not what I meant- like- at all." I am looking down at a corpse that was found, luckily, before it was called in to the police department. I roll my eyes, "Ok who the hell is he? Wait- I recognize through the mush that half gone jacket. It's the councilman. The one who told us to stop being horny hormonal teenagers, like we were fucking under the table." I scoff. Lizzie grins, "Oh well. Shame he'll never get to think that fantasy later." "Oh god- Lizzie no. Surely he doesn't believe that's what we were genuinely up to?" She looks at me incredulously, "I am hurt. Really? So you can't imagine us fucking under the table?" I go red, "Lizzie what the fuck?" "I was kidding. Jesus tribrid, keep your growling for the moon. Anyways- Alyssa Chang discovered him on her 'early morning jog', whatever the fuck that actually is. Any idea what turned this dickwad into mush?" I look around, noticing a carving of the word 'Croatoan', on the door near his body. "Croatoan." "What?" "Call it a hunch, Elizabeth, but I believe it's a Croatoan. It was ever so discreet." I point to the carving. She shrugs gagging at the sight of the blob of mushy human left. I grab her hand, dragging her away from it all, and call a cab. "We need to get the squad together." Once everyone was assembled, apart from Josie, who was probably at the Commonwealth parade, we discussed the meaning behind the word 'Croatoan', where it has been seen before, and the course of action. "The monster is here, and it's after Landon, so we need to keep him safe." Kaleb looks at me pissed, "And what gives a girl from Mystic Falls the right to give us orders?" "She's a witch-" "She's a wolf-" "I-I'm a tribrid..." Lizzie looks at me slapping me in the chest. I glare at her. "Anyways, she killed the Oni, and the Minotaur, and I filled her in on Malivore, so..." "WAIT THERE WAS A MINOTAUR." God, why did I date this nerd? Correction, why am I dating this nerd? Oh wait. We're so alike, that's why. Starting to dislike him just a tad. "Yes, and not everything is about you Landon, god!" Lizzie scoffs, and I stifle a giggle at her reaction. "So... the plan of action is that I will take Landon, and perform a barrier sp-" "What she ACTUALLY means to say is that I will babysit the bird, while everyone else goes to Commonwealth day, and Hope- does her whole... nerd monster hunting deal thing." After everyone leaves I pull Lizzie aside. She looks at me concerned, "Look I know you want to be with your boyfriend or whatever-" "LIzZie I am more worried about you blowing my secret to him. I'd rather stay by him than have it blown." I raise my eyebrow, making knowing eyes at her. "I'll just talk about star wars or that marvel nerd porn or whatever." She says shrugging, "It'll be fine. Stop getting your panties in a twist. Save that for him later." I growl at her, certainly not the time for that comment. She struts away, and then Raf decides to join me, as I head for the woods. I pick up some foliage from the ground, inhaling it's scent. Raf just stared at me stuttering about how much he enjoyed my company, as he was still getting used to everything. He went on about how talking to me helps him, which I found sweet, until he tried to flirt then I just started to brush it all off. "I'm not afraid of technicalities," he says, as I raise my eyebrow, and wander off, not wishing to hear much more of it. 

Lizzie's POV:  
I have to keep the nerd company. WHOOPIE! Kill me before my brain is infested by his nerd cooties. "S-So I saw you and hope hanging out-" Oh god here we go. "And I was just wondering.... if she's seeing anyone?" He eyes me, and I scoff in response, my eyes threatening daggers, "You are dating Josie, remember hobbit?" "I-I was asking for Rafael. He likes her- but he thinks she's been or will be taken... that's why I ask." "Yeah. Good. It would be a really crappy move to shift your sights elsewhere. And no, technically she isn't taken." "Technically?" I nod, trying to focus on other things rather than Hope's secret, which has become increasingly difficult. 

"T-Tell me. Where do you stand on ewoks?" God he doesn't shut up after I say that. He jabbers away, pacing about, before I follow him to the kitchen where he makes a sandwich. "... And that is where I stand on ewoks." He waves about his stupid sandwich, and I grab it, eating a bit, feeling like I deserved it. "Alright, now, I'm going to take a nap- OH MY GOD! AH!" I drop the sandwich, the Croatoan seizing me by the neck. I flail, feeling helpless, afraid of what would happen next, but luckily, Landon swooped in with the knife and chop chop chopped. We both run for the room where I'd lit the candle, and Landon slams the door shut. "I think it's after you, Lizzie." "Me? WHat do I have that it would ever wish to possess? Other than good looks and great hair, duh. Sorry. Staying on topic." He struggles with the door, "UM I NEED HELP. I don't have super strength, why does everyone assume I do?" "Buddy, no one does. That's all you birdy. Why would any of us believe you're actually strong enough to fight for yourself- Sorry. That was harsh." The phone rings, and as I pick it up, I hiss, "Talk fast." MG fills me in on this being, and hooo boy we are in for a shit show. Screw you Hope Andrea Mikaelson this is all your fault. Stupid martyr complex. As the door comes crashing down and birdy boy has stepped away, we rush out.

Hope's POV: 

I find Lizzie on the verge of spilling my secrets by the cells. I shut her up immediately and Landon looks up to me. "So this is about you." I sent Landon off with Raf, telling them Lizzie and I would try to keep the Croatoan at bay as best as we could. I pull her into the gym with me, "You were going to tell Landon everything. We had a deal." I pout, a little upset. I pull her towards me, when I see a silhouette behind the door, and we both shriek when the Croatoan puts it's arm in the way of the door closing, and we step back together. "It feeds off of secrets! Ok... um... spill?!" She shakes her head, "I'd prefer to die with dignity." "OK! Fine I'll start... um... I-I stole your jade butterfly clip in the fifth grade." She looked so pissed, "I LOVED THAT CLIP! I KNEW IT!" I look to her to spill, but she says nothing, "I had a crush on Josie for a week when we were fourteen." I let it pour from my mouth, my cheeks red. A lot more than a week Hope. "Read. My. Lips. The two of you are never happening." She turns to me. "You can't be serious. You aren't the judge of that." I say, unable to stop myself. "OK LIZZIE NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO FOCUS!" "Right. Um- I killed your hamster, siphoned you to cheat on finals, and-" "THERE'S MORE?" "I-I actually think you're kind of cool!" I look at her. She's so ridiculous. This is ridiculous. We're all going to die. "It's not working. It needs to know my secret. That I'm back." I see a figure behind the monster, "I'm back too." Josie. Jojo. Josette. She screams an incantation, blasting it towards us both, time freezing. The Croatoan vanishes. I see her fall slowly, and I swoop her up in my arms, as Lizzie squeaks her name. I cradle her in my arms. "Jojo. I am so sorry." I mutter to the unconscious girl.


	27. meo tantum, sperare part 3 (pars tres)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hope's POV:

"I'm back too." Josie. Jojo. Josette. She screamed an incantation, blasting it towards us both, time freezing. The Croatoan vanished. I saw her fall slowly, and I swept her up in my arms, as Lizzie squeaked her name. I cradled her in my arms. "Jojo. I am so sorry." I muttered to the unconscious girl. That was then. Back to now ->

I instruct Lizzie to tuck her into bed in my room, and watch over her while I take care of the Croatoan. I find it in the forest, MG running to my side, throwing me the necklace of the creator of the monster. I launch a spell, using the talisman, at the Croatoan, turning it to goop. 

I head back to my room to find the two bickering. I quickly grab my bag. I plan on going to Commonwealth day, though there's no point really, since my parents are dead, and Freya can't come. I look at them both, nodding, trying not to break eye contact with Josie, but she glances away. "I didn't want to hurt you." I say, before nodding, before walking out, I look at Lizzie, "OH by the way, I saw a dude that was eerily similar to the guy you made up with MG earlier. You may want to talk to him." She raises an eyebrow as I leave. I hear the scuffle of nervous feet and low whispers, walking right out, heading to town. I stay by my lonesome, stabbing at my mashed potatoes. 

Josie's POV:

I decide to sit on the docks after the intense stare off between Hope and I.

I filled this hole inside me

Trying to make me feel a little less empty

But every glance sparks a new fire within

Not being able to remember, drove me crazy

I try to stop thinking about what we could have been

Because I want to start anew

My heart's still singing her tune

And it all points to you

Do you not realize how you make me swoon?

I'm picking up the pieces

I want to try again

My yearning to hold you increases

It doesn't matter to me when, 

But I wish to kiss you and hold you, my friend. 

I take a deep breath, shivering. As much as I wanted all this, there was still the elephant in the room, Landon. She had jumped into Malivore to keep him safe. Surely she wants him back, and I have no doubt he would like her back as well. Like I've said, I'm willing to wait, but it may break me. I hear a scuffle of feet behind me, and Landon appears. I don't even need to look at him, "Look. I know who you're going to choose Landon, I'm not that stupid. Please don't make this anymore difficult. I'm not going to pretend I don't have feelings for Hope too. I have something to do, is there something you wanted?" He sits next to me, and I scoot away. "Will we still be able to stay friendly? I would really like that Josie," he says softly. Bird brain. God I hate that he's actually trying. "Yeah, sure I guess... give me some time." I get up, thinking a moment, "I need to make a quick phone call." 

Hope's POV:

I'm debating ditching this fucking popsicle stand. Everyone is happy, with family. People are happy, their memories restored, shouldn't I be filled with something too? I want my family. I want- "Hope?" I turn around blinking, a rush of tears coming to my eyes as I spot her, "Aunt Freya?" I croak, as my voice breaks. I run up to her, capturing her in an embrace. Behind her I see Josie. She looks quite sad. I cry a bit, squeezing Freya hard. "Hope- I- Can you turn down the squeezing a bit. Your girlfriend knocked me out against a bar stool with her magic." I turn bright red, as does Josie. "I-We're-" "You two need to talk it out. I'll give you a couple minutes. Then pack your bags because we're going to spend some time together. I'm taking you home for a bit." I drop my jaw, "REally?!" I'm crying harder now. Oh god stop me. "Yeah. And take the girlfriend with you. You can't say no." I want to tell her that we aren't together, but she's already moved away from my grip, and brought Josie forward. I gulp, starting, "I'm so sorry Jo. You have every right to be angry. I just wanted to protect you-" "You're always trying to protect others. Let me give you the same advice a little birdie once gave me. Take care of yourself. That means physically, emotionally, mentally. It isn't selfish. Also, being selfish once in a blue moon isn't always a bad thing, Hope. Now, that doesn't mean I have stopped being mad at you, you mean asshole. I couldn't remember you. That wasn't nice. And I stuffed that Hope sized hole with Landon. HE'S A TINY HOBBIT. Lizzie's words, not mine. Just give me a little bit of time, but don't push me away. Look, Hope, as much as I am angry, I can't stay angry at you forever, so I suppose I should get packing, shouldn't I? Would you like some help with your stuff?" She whispers. What did I do to deserve this wonderful human being. "I don't know Hope, but just enjoy it ok?" Josie winks. I said that out loud!! FUCK. I SAID THAT OUT LOUD. Freya chuckles, wrapping me in a hug, "Go get her, Little Wolf."


	28. No Sex in the Back of the Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P enjoy peoplessss

Hope's POV:  
I let go of Freya, promising I'll be back in a few moments with my stuff and Josie. I watch Josie speed off to her room and scream, backing out of the room immediately, the door wide open, covering her eyes. "Ew. Ew. Ew!!!!" She shrieks, pulling me in front to shield her view. I see Lizzie and Sebastian, and I give them a quick smile. "CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR MIKAELSON!" I slam the door, moving from Josie. "So I'm your shield now?" "Oh shut up, I just didn't wanna see that grossness. My eye's are scarred. I'll help you with your bags first, I guess." We wander off to my room, before realizing it isn't mine anymore. I sigh, "Well shit. I forgot didn't I?" My voice cracks. I look at her and she gives me a pouty sad face. "Fuck Alyssa. I'm sure if some of her clothes went missing she wouldn't mind." I stare at her, a little shocked, "And what makes you think I'll fit in her clothes?" "We stole the shirt and shorts you wore when you stayed over from her. A tad too small, but you looked cute. Ugh I'm supposed to be mad at you, what the hell Hope?" I grin at her smirking, poking her, "I'm just too much for you." She stays silent. "Tell Freya we might be a little later. Let's go back to the house to get your clothes.... after we steal Alyssa's shirts. Some of those would look really nice on you." She says slyly, biting her lip. I wonder why she's biting her lip? It's cute though, I like it. I let her go into my old room, and she goes through Alyssa's wardrobe, pulling out five shirts. One of them was a large shirt, with holes and tears, probably a pyjama top. She grins wide, "This will do just fine. Let's gO!" She scurries out of the room, jetting down the stairs to steal the school car, and I follow, watching her sashay down the halls. As I reach the car, a minute or so behind her, I jump in, smirking, "Who are you, and what are you doing with Josie Saltzman?" I press my hand to her forehead, and she moves her face so I am cupping her cheek. Both of our breathing hitches and we say absolutely nothing, we just sit there a moment. Josie finally snaps out of it, releasing the hand break, her foot on the break, before changing gears and easing the car forward. She eases into her driving as we go down the street, stopping at a light. "Not bad for someone who doesn't have a license yet." She smiles, "Why thank you madame." She sticks her tongue out and I can't help but giggle. Oh god this woman is making me giggle. "And THIS WOMAN is curious as to why that's a bad thing?" I stare at her, "I said that out loud again, didn't I?" "You betcha." "Ugh. I hate you." I say sarcastically, and she retorts, "I'm supposed to be the one that's angry, you beautiful asshole." She turns bright red, "OH, I'm a beautiful asshole am I?" I smile widely, and Josie tenses. The light goes green but shes still not moved, so I nudge her, as someone honks from behind us. She whimpers, before telling me to switch with her, and I do so, jumping over the console in the middle. She moves to my side, and I put the car into accelerate, driving it the rest of the way back to the house. For the most part, the car drive is silent, except for my slight cursing at shithead drivers. Once we pull into the drive, I open her door and she smiles meekly, taking my hand as we run upstairs. 

She grabs an extra suitcase she finds packed in the attic, and starts helping me pack, finding some of her clothing left at home to make do for the trip. "I can always buy you some more clothes while we're there, Jo." She nods, packing away, not letting me fold my clothes, even folding my underwear. "Uh, Jo, you know I can fold my clothes, right? You don't have to-" "I want to. Please just let me, ok?" I nod silently, letting her get on. I sneak over to her desk to grab her ipod, playing a song from her playlist of sexy feel good songs. 'I wanna be your girlfriend' plays loud, and I can't help but smirk. I walk over to her cupboard, unveiling her stash of movies. I raise my eyebrow at her and she turns a very deep shade of red. I snicker as I read all the titles, but then my eyes catch something that isn't a movie, at the bottom, and I pull it out from under the stash. I was shocked as I turned the book over, to read the title: Every Touch, with Each Kiss I smirk, showing her the book. I move it around in front of her, "Sexy. What's it about?" "I-Oh um... stuff." I giggle, "Can we take it with us? I totally want to read this." She chokes, and I raise my eyebrow. I put it into the suitcase, taking her hand. "We good to go?" She gives me a small smile. "Yeah." I grab the bag and head out, taking the ipod with me, and singing the last part of the song, before getting into the car. "I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna be your bitch. And I wanna touch you but not like this. The look in your eyes, my hand between your thighs. Oh this can't be real. It's all just a dream. I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips." Josie scares me, getting close behind me, and I try to turn around, but I'm pinned to the hood. "Oh really~" "Jos, Freya's waiting for us." I say, the lust in her eyes dissipating. "Oh. Yeah- I forgot. Sorry. Let's go." She pulls away, a tiny bit upset, and I pull her back in kissing her gently, "I want to give you time and space, ok? I want you to be in the right mind space to decide, and make your own decision." I kiss her cheek, opening the door, and letting her into the car. I drive off to school, catching sight of Freya. She helps me get the stuff out the car, and I decide to take the book out of the bag, and grasp it in my hands. Freya smirks, "Nice book, Hope, I've read that one. Very *ahem* sexy." My eyes widen and I turn to Josie, who is blushing and hiding away. I hand her a pair of headphones and her ipod with the dual connector, so we could both listen in. I push her in the car, Freya winking at me, and getting in. "Buckle up girls. Josie, it's time for you to meet the family. No sex in the back of the car. That's my rule. Don't break it."


	29. Pulling the Pouting Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this was bad. God help me I'm so sorry.

"Nice book, Hope, I've read that one. Very *ahem* sexy." My eyes widen and I turn to Josie, who is blushing and hiding away. I hand her a pair of headphones and her ipod with the dual connector, so we could both listen in. I push her in the car, Freya winking at me, and getting in. "Buckle up girls. Josie, it's time for you to meet the family. No sex in the back of the car. That's my rule. Don't break it."

"When did you read this?" I whisper to Josie, as she snuggles into my side for warmth. "I-It doesn't matter! Are you going to tease me about this the whole ride Hope?" I grin, "You bet I am! You heard the woman. No sex in the back of the car. So that means book reading, and poking fun, sweetie." "Sweetie? That's new-" "Sorry. It was an accident." "No. I like it." She nuzzles against my shoulder, resting her head there, as shuffles her sexy music. I smirk, wrapping an arm around her, opening the book up and starting to read.

The book started off with a bang. Literally. This girl is pushed up and slammed against a wall in a heavy make out session. HAHA! Even better! It's written in the view of the reader. Oh Josie is so getting teased for this. She squirms about, dreaming, and I look to Freya who's smiling kindly, and I give her a quick, barely noticeable kiss on the forehead. I continue reading onward about the raunchy conquests the character goes on, turning more and more red, feeling extremely hot, and as if having read my mind, my aunt opens the window a touch. I sigh, laying Josie down so she could sleep comfortably in the car, wrapping my arms around her, her head burying itself in my chest. I doze off to god knows what song, and when I finally wake up, Josie is braiding my hair, and has the book in one hand, taking little notes that she had in there, out. "You hiding the love notes you wrote? Lemme see 'em! They must be juicy. Who are they about? Penelope? some mystery lover I never knew about?" I make grabby hands, snatching one. I read it a bit, but not before she snatches it back. "My heart has a little crush on you. So immature but these butterflies they keep me laughing. My heart wrote a little song for you- HEY! I didn't get to finish that!" She sticks out her tongue, "It's not yours Hope." I sigh loudly, turning away, pouting. She groans, whining, "You're pulling the pouting card?! On me? Oh come on!" I don't budge, staying turned around. "Hope-" She places a hand on my thigh, shivers running up and down my spine. I give Freya a quick look, before she says, "Remember girls, no fucking in the back of the car. I am not letting you have at it back there, do you hear me?" Josie shoots her a glance, her hand still ever present on my leg, it inches up a bit. I want to whine and squeal, but instead, I bite my tongue, before saying quickly, "Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" She stays silent for a moment, leaning into me, and bringing her lips close to my ear, "And I thought you wanted to give me space, miss 'lemme just kiss your forehead'." I stare at her in disbelief, "You were awake?!" She giggles as I turn to face her, "I've been awake the whole trip so far, the only reason I was being quiet was because I was focusing on my music." I feel extremely hot and embarrassed, not saying anything for the rest of the trip home. 

I pull the suitcase out the boot, carrying it up, Josie following behind. We both barely get in, before we're bombarded by Keelin and Nik. Keelin squeezes me tight, and Nik just stands there waiting for his hug. I smile picking him up, giving him a big hug. "Hopeeeee! I'm not small anymore!" "You're still small to me Niklaus." The boy was a child, but he was just as stubborn as Freya and Keelin could be sometimes, I swear. Keelin sees Josie and goes, "Ah is this the girl Freya was talking about? The one that launched her in the air and knocked her out?" "Josie. YOU. DID. WHAT?" I look at Josie, who gives me a nervous giggle. "Um- haha funny thing-" "You knocked out my aunt?! How the fuck? Why?" Josie gave me a small smile before Freya interjected, "Hey now don't fight over me. She did the right thing. It's been a while since I've been knocked off my feet, good job kid. Now. Will you be sleeping with Hope?" "I-Um. We haven't discussed-" "Yeah she can sleep with me if she wants. My rooms open." Josie nods, catching my smirk. She turns bright red. "Any ways. So Keelin told me momentarily before leaving after being knocked out that you two are girlfriends. How adorable. No funny business in the back of the car, I hope?" "No Keelin." Josie says quickly, before I could interject that we aren't dating. "Come on babe, let's go to bed." She says, smiling and taking my hand. Freya giggles, "Oh Josie, by the way, I saw your hand on Hope's thigh in the car. Defile my niece, and we're going to have a chat, got it?" She squeaks, running up the stairs with me, as I lead her to the room. "That squeak was so adorable." I grin, sitting her down on my bed. I start to unpack while she sits back and watches. When I'm all finished with unpacking, I lay down next to her, "So are we going to talk about how you were even folding my bottoms earlier? Or the fact that you were teasing me, with your hand inching close up my thigh?" "I have no clue what you're talking about Hope Andrea Mikaelson." I smirk, "Oh really? Would you like me to jog your memory?" My eyes are staring into her own, her's seeing my soul. "Hmm... maybe?" I giggle, putting my hand on her knee, far enough away, keeping it there, so she could tell me to stop. She didn't but I didn't move it forward. Instead, she moved my hand to be where mine had been earlier. "Oh I think I remember now! You were pouting, weren't you?" I smile, nodding. I felt a little awkward, sitting by her, my hand on her thigh. I take it off, and she whines in protest. She climbs on top of me, laying on me, nuzzling into me. "You sure you want me sleeping with you?" "Definitely. I get to have someone to snuggle with, I'm not turning that down. Just don't have anymore sex dreams about me. I'm pretty sure my aunts would never let you live that down." I smirk, winking, as she sighs loudly, "Shut up!!" She whines loudly slapping me playfully in the chest. I bite my lip, "Make me, Jo." She doesn't hesitate to smash her lips against my own, my arms wrapping around her waist, holding her close, both our breathing changing a bit. 

*KNOCK KNOCK* 

We both separate, Freya opening the door. "I wanted to say goodnight, Hope. You too Josie. I also wanted to let you know that Bex is getting a flight back in the week. She misses you. That's it. Wait no- I almost forgot. The walls aren't super thick. So y'all better not get up to anything too late." I nod, red in the face, Josie, wiping her lips, realizing it was obvious we had been kissing. "Let's get ready for bed, Josie. Goodnight Freya." I get up from the bed, hugging Freya tightly, kissing her cheek. She leaves, and the door shuts quietly behind her.


	30. Hand Over the Sports Bra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a tad bit of a migraine again yesterday, sorry for the wait.

Josie's POV: 

After Freya leaves, shutting the door, I finally exhale, breathing out air I didn't know I was holding. Hope makes her way over to the bag, hips swaying, a confident air around her, pulling everything out. The normally tidy and neat Hope Mikaelson is just throwing everything out of the bag, this way and that, one of her bras is flung at me, landing in my lap. "Damn! My sports bra. Can you pass it over?" I say nothing an idea popping in my head. The idea is very unlike me, but who cares. I'll get back at her for stealing my ipod, and teasing me. She groans, looking at me, "Jo~ not now. Please not now. My aunts will hear. They'll think something is up." I smirk, "I don't know what you're talking about." She rolls her eyes, stripping in front of me, pulling on a short pair of shorts and Alyssa's holey shirt. There are holes everywhere in that shirt, damn. She moves towards me, raising an eyebrow. "Give please." She holds her hand out, waiting, but to no avail. I will not cave. I keep a firm grasp of the bra, and she gives me a look I can't read. "Fine. Two can play." All of a sudden, she sits down on my lap, straddling me, a huge smirk on her face. My face goes bright red, as she leans in close, her lips ever so close to my ear. "Give it to me, Jo~" I melt on the spot. I can't help it. I'm a teenager! This stuff happens. I think? Or am I just a sexual-ish thinking person? I blame Penelope, she was always so lewd. I am still grasping onto the bra, but my grip has slackened immensely, easier to grab. Just as she's about to reach, I bring my hand to her clavicle, pushing her back a bit, before deciding to try and distract her. Fuck it. I lean into her, pressing my lips to hers, as her hands change their set course, and cup my face. She bites her lip, and I kiss her again. "We shouldn't do this Josie, we're not thinking. I get you want to play the game with my aunts, going along with the fact that they think we're together, but I don't want to hurt you." I look at her, puzzled, "You'd never hurt me, Hope." She looks at me, a melancholy silence and look in her eyes, before I kissed her again. Sliding out from underneath her, grinning, I make my way to the mess of clothes on the floor, "Sorry Hope. I have to change, don't I?" She hums tucking herself into bed, taking up a lot of space, before bounding out of bed quickly to rush to the closet to grab three blankets, and a pair of socks, pulling them on, and burying herself in the bed with the blankets. 

Hope's POV: 

Josie has my bra. She's going to be the death of me. I try to take it from her, by trying to seductively whisper in her ear, to loosen her grip on the bra. It fails, and all of sudden her lips are on mine. I can't help myself, kissing back, even though I know I shouldn't. I don't want to hurt her. I bite my lip nervously, and make my thoughts known. "We shouldn't do this Josie, we're not thinking. I get you want to play the game with my aunts, going along with the fact that they think we're together, but I don't want to hurt you." She gives me this unreadable look, then it morphs into a puzzled look, before she states the words people constantly utter, "You'd never hurt me, Hope." I wouldn't hurt her, true, or at least not intentionally. But when it comes to people close to my family, they tend to get into shit, or end up dead. She kisses me again, taking me out of those thoughts I tend to lose myself in. She then slides out from under me, out of my grasp, my immediate reaction is to pout. "Sorry Hope. I have to change, don't I?" I just watch her, tucking myself in, before realizing I have forgotten to grab my bundle of blankets and socks. I sleep so much better with them, so I always have them ready when I head home. I run to the cupboard the grab the items before jumping right back into bed, my socks on, and sprawled out, under the blankets. I smile happily, nuzzling up, Josie sliding in beside me. 

"Hope, I really would like for us to talk." 

Oh fuck.


	31. Note

Hiya everyone. Thank you for supporting the story so far, it means a lot. 

Please feel free to comment your thoughts please, I love answering them, and it makes me quite happy :)

On a sadder note, I won't be updating tonight, other than this note, because I have lost some family today, and I need a tiny bit of time to myself. I'll hopefully be back tomorrow with a new chapter. Please take care of yourselves. Sending lots of love, 

Rainbowheelies (Smoosh)


	32. Sneaky Ninjas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe. Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment on what you liked, disliked, etc. I've decided to keep writing what I can, even with the considered circumstances I am with rn. It helps distract me a bit, so I'll try to keep at it. This one's a little short, sorry. Lots of love <3

Hope's POV:

"Hope, I really would like for us to talk."

Oh fuck. Fuck, hell, fuckery. I look at her, turning my body towards her. I look her up and down, "Um... about what Jo?" She smiles, "Don't stress, I don't want to stress you out, ok? I just- I want us to talk. I want to be here, with you, in this moment and feel free to speak my mind. The same goes to you." I look at her nodding, taking her hand in mine. "What do you want to talk about Jo?" She squeezes my hand, an unreadable expression on her face. "I- I want to talk about you- and me- just... the sneaky little kisses, the heated ones, all of it... I overheard you talking about a certain crush when you were fourteen. I know you told me to have my own time to think, not to rush it, but I don't need to think twice, Hope. I want to fight. Ok?" I nod, holding her hand in mine close, pressing it against my chest, letting her feel my heart racing. I smirk, "You want to try? S-so not just to please my family, but you actually want to try... meaning... I can take you out- right?" She nods, giving me a huge smile, ear to ear. She curls into my side, inching closer, and I wrap my arms around the tall girl. I pause for a moment, "Hey... this might sound a tad strange, but could we possibly be sneaky? Like sneaky little ninjas. Like a game? I know it sounds weird but I like to sneak about. It's not because I'm ashamed. I'm not. But maybe we have our own little world? If that makes any sense?" She giggles, thinking a moment, "That sounds interesting. Let's try it. I'm willing to try anything once." She lays her head on my chest, my heart ready to burst. She lifts her head to look at me, "They're like the comfiest pillows." She doesn't say much else, kissing me, and curling up. I can't help but smile, suppressing a small squeal. I kiss her on the forehead, allowing myself to drift off.

Josie's POV:

Sneaky ninjas? My god I have a crush on a dork. What am I going to do with this girl? She's already fallen asleep, and I'm just replaying her words and mine over and over. I can feel the blush creeping, and the room getting hotter. I decide to snuggle into Hope further, because why the hell not? I want to stay up, to make sure I don't have a sex dream, but know within a couple of minutes, I'll be out like a light, and will have to face the wrath of her aunts in the morning. I feel so secure in her arms, so at peace. Lizzie is not going to like this- BUT WHO GIVES A SHIT? *ahem* I mean... Who cares? I'm a sneaky ninja now. With Hope. Together.

Freya's POV:

As I'm about to head to bed, I hear the girls talking from the other side of the hall. I don't try to listen in, for the sake of my niece's privacy. I head over to open the door to my room, finding Keelin, at the edge of the bed, smiling, having waited for me. "They're so adorable." I chuckle, "Don't let Rebekah hear you say that. I doubt she'll be overly thrilled that Hope's found love with Caroline's kid. You didn't hear it from me, but I wholeheartedly agree. They remind me a bit of us. The choosing over staying or not, because of family and all that." I look at Keelin, smiling, cupping her face and planting a kiss on her lips. "Goodnight lovely." "Goodnight Frey." I turn into her, Keelin wrapping her arms around me, and we both give in to sleep.


	33. My Small Sneaky Ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it :)

Josie's POV: 

I wake from my slumber at seven or so in the morning, to the sound of whispers and the clicking of a cell phone camera. I squint, trying not to make it obvious I am awake, glancing at the doorway, a crack open, and I manage to make out Keelin and Freya, snapping away pictures of the both of us. I bring my gaze back to Hope, who I now realize is on top of me, her head buried in my chest. For a moment, she squirms and wiggles about, before yawning, and plopping her head back on my chest. I hear the door close and I open my eyes fully, to see a cute, sleepy Hope Mikaelson, using me as a pillow, her legs now securely attached to my waist. Even in this position, she looked confident as hell, but seemingly peaceful. I play with her hair a bit, just watching her sleep, before I can no longer resist the urge to reach for my phone on the bedside table, and take a dozen pictures of the sleeping girl, picking one to be her contact picture. She moves again after I place my phone back on the table, her shirt inevitably riding up. I squeak, covering my eyes, waking up the sleeping tribrid. She yawns looking at me, "Morning Josie. What's up?" I uncover my eyes. She looks at me with a new look in her eyes I've never seen, but I'm in love with. "H-Hope. Shirt. Up. Hot. Help." "You want me to pull my shirt up? I mean sure but I'm not wearing a-" "N-no! I mean- Your. Shirt. Has. Gone. Up." I try to remain in eye contact with her, but a part of me so desperately wants to glance... which I shouldn't even be thinking about- my god! "EARTH TO JOSIE? Hello? Do you want me to pull my shirt down?" "Y-yes. Please." She smirks, slowly bringing her hand down, tantalizing, as I watch her pull the fabric down ever so slowly. "There. Happy?" I nod blushing, holding her, burying my face in her neck. She wraps her strong arms around my waist, and I can feel a big smile creep up. I pull my head from her neck, looking into her eyes a moment. "Can I kiss you?" "Mhm. Of course you can." She gives me the most adorable smile, making me melt a little, and I press my lips against hers. They were so soft and kissable, making my heart soar a little. I pull her closer, nipping at her lip before she pulls away, grinning. "As much as I enjoy all this," she gestures to the two of us, smirking, "I think that my family may be wondering when we'll be coming down." I hold her close, not wanting to let go. She sniffs the air a bit, "And looks like Freya either succeeded at making french toast, a huge achievement, I might add, or she's gotten some from the quarter." I hold her closer, getting flipped over, scooting and burying my face in her chest. "Jo~ It's time to get up cutie. Come on, please? For me? We can cuddle later whilst I make fun of you for reading the raunchy book, ok? I promise." I whine, but slowly detach myself from her, as she presses a kiss to my forehead, getting up and grabbing us both dressing gowns from the cupboard outside in the hall. 

Hope's POV:

Josie is being a tad clingy and it is so fucking adorable. She's clinging to my chest, holding me close, not wanting to go just yet. She's so adorable. The difficult part was going to be getting up and moving. "A-as much as I enjoy all this," I point at the two of us, trying to seem confident and pull off a smirk, "I think that my f-family may be wondering when we'll be c-coming down." Smooth. That went totally fine. She slowly pulls apart from me after I plead with her a bit, and I run out into the hall to grab dressing gowns, in A̶l̶y̶s̶s̶a̶'̶s̶ my over sized, ripped shirt. I wander back to Josie, stretching, holding a gown out, and she squeaks again. "H-hOpE! I can see your boob! Are you doing this on purpose?" My eyes go wide and I see that there was a hole showing off a lot of skin. I smirk, before bursting out into laughter, seeing Josie red in the face, pouting. "Shit- hahahahaha. Sorry Josette!" I can not stop laughing, grabbing my side and she takes the gown from me, poking me in the side. "Meanie." I stand up, looking up at Jo, smiling. "Ready to go tall ass?" "Mhm. Ready to go my small sneaky ninja?" "You betcha! I'm not that small though, don't push it babe." The babe kind of just slipped... but I love it.


	34. Cuddle Bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eee I know it's short I'm sorry

Josie's POV:

She called me babe. Babe. Did she mean it? Does she take it back? SHE SAID BABE. I like it. A lot. Someone help me. I look up at her. "Ready." I flash her a smile grabbing her hand, and she leads me to the kitchen to meet Freya, putting the french toast onto the pan, already cooked and practically done, to hide the fact that she'd gotten them in the square. She smiles, "Morning cuddle bugs. Sleep well?" I grin, "Just fine, thank you." Hope squeezes my hand, inching closer to me. "Aunt Freya, are we having breakfast in the dining room? Or shall we eat here?" "Whatever you'd like, Hope. Make yourself at home Josie." She beckons me to take a plate and serve myself, so I grab a small piece, drenching it in maple syrup, giggling. I sit down at the island, waiting for Hope, who follows with her plate, full. I gasp, "Hope Mikaelson! That's a lot," joking about. She pouts, "The little wolf is hungry, ok? Don't judge me." I raise an eyebrow, kissing her cheek, as there's a loud bang of doors being pushed open, and a blonde woman struts in. 

"Hope! Oh, Hope, it's fantastic to have you home." Hope walks speedily towards the woman, giving her a small hug. I see her smile, warming my heart. She seemed so happy to be home with family. "And who is this?" Rebekah catches sight of me, and I shrink away a bit, knowing she doesn't particularly love Caroline. Hope brings her to me, but before she's able to say anything, Freya squeals, "HER GIRLFRIEND!" Hope rolls her eyes at Freya, Keelin poking her sharply in the side, Rebekah staring me down a moment. "I-My name is Josie. Josie Saltzman." She stares a little more, before saying, "One of Caroline's girls? Nice to meet you, I'm Rebekah." She holds out her hand, and I take it, nervous. "Aunt Rebekah, please stop scaring Jos? She's nice I swear." Hope wraps her arms around my waist, Rebekah looks at us both, finally cracking a smile, "Alright." Keelin comes over with Freya, and a phone, poking her aunt, showing her something. Rebekah smirks, "Wow." I turn a deep shade of red, wanting to see the pictures for myself, Hope glancing over, and doing a double take. "DID YOU TAKE PICTURES OF US WHILE WE SLEPT?!" ".... Maybe..." Hope turns bright red, and I hold her hand, stuffing the french toast down, to stop myself from giggling. Rebekah grabs a plate, along with Keelin, Freya, and Nik, who appeared out of nowhere, sitting down beside me. "Has she had the talk yet? Have they both had the talk yet?" Freya shakes her head, "Nope not yet. I was waiting for you to arrive so we could do it together." She raises an eyebrow, intrigued, "Good. After breakfast then?" I gulp nervous, excusing myself, finding the nearest toilet. 

Hope's POV:

Josie excuses herself and I look at the three women around of me, "I hope you're proud of yourselves. Pretty sure you scared her off." I joke, rolling my eyes to go find her. I look around, going to the nearest toilet, knocking on the door. "Jo? You in there?" I hear a shuffle, and I slowly open the door, letting myself in. She's standing there, a panicked look on her face, biting her lip. "Hey, Jos. Look at me, they're just teasing. They probably will talk to the both of us but there's nothing to worry about, ok? Just breathe, and be yourself, you'll be fine." I walk towards her, wrapping my arms around her, kissing her on the cheek, stepping on my tippy toes. She bends her knees a bit, and this time I kiss her on the lips, cupping her face. "You ok, Josie?" "I am now." She smiles, a glimmer in her eye. I kiss her again, as she wraps her arms around my waist, holding me tight. We kiss a touch longer, before I turn to catch sight of a fleeting Bex, rushing away from the door, after being caught going, "Awwww!" I give Josie a huge grin, "Do you want to go back to finish off break fast? I don't want the rest to think we're doing more than being the cuddle bugs they saw this morning." She nods, taking my had, and we both move out from the room, heading back to the kitchen, Rebekah back in her seat as if nothing had happened.


	35. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Hope ya like it. My snoring doggo has been distracting me a bit.

Hope's POV:

Everything seems a lot more quiet as we enter the kitchen and sit down. I hold Jo's hand as we sit down, Jo squeezing in next to Nik, while I sit in front of Rebekah. I stare her down as I slurp down some tea, squeezing Josie's hand tightly. By the end of breakfast everyone seems much more relaxed, and Nik has gone off to go play. Freya gives me a look, as Josie and I put our dishes away, and clears her throat, "Let's head to the study, shall we?" Jos looks at me, a bit panicked, so I stand on my tippy toes to give her a kiss on the cheek. I hold her close, guiding her over to the study, where we find Freya, Keelin, and Rebekah, sat on the settee, Freya slurping her tea down, clearly nervous. She puts the cup down, taking a deep breath. "Girls, why don't you sit down. F-First, I speak to Josie. If you as much as bring one feeling of upset to my niece, I will personally see to it that you suffer." I make sure to stare her down, nudging her, telling her to quit it. "-In the nicest, most kind, BUT excruciatingly painful way possible." Keelin pokes her, "Don't frighten the fucking kid Freya. We all know you wouldn't do that. Now behave before I make you behave. You aren't exactly a total saint when it comes to not breaking people's hearts, as I recall." Freya shuts up pretty quick, and I send Keelin a quick mouthed 'thank you'. Josie mumbles a quick, "Got it," before snuggling into my side hiding. Bex clears her throat, "Don't think I won't do what Freya said, because I will not hesitate. Klaus may have approved of Josette, yet I am still here to enforce the 'talk'." Josie looks at me, mumbling, "He approved?" I nod, kissing her. "Now. Sex. Freya, would you like to explain?" I look incredulously at Bex, then Freya, internally cringing. Freya stutters a ton, trying to get something out, but to no avail, as if she's had her speech taken away... oh wait- oops. Rebekah raises an eyebrow, "Well, when a person loves someone, they have sex, when consented, and only when consented. Now, when you have sex, you need protection. JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN WITH A PERSON, DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T STAY PROTECTED GOT IT? Anyways, when a person and a person love each other they have sex, and it's something between the people who are involved, WHICH MEANS: I do not want to see you two on the verge of getting in each others pants around the house. Keep it for the bedroom. Now, any questions to do with the actual sex will be guided to Keelin, since Freya has lost her tongue." Josie pipes up, sitting up, then scooting closer to me, "What makes you guys think we're having sex anytime soon?" Rebekah stares at her incredulously, as if Josie is supposed to just get in my pants. Keelin interjects, "We're just being safe. Thank god we don't have to worry about the heterosexual sex talk, otherwise we'd be worrying about Hope getting pregnant constantly. We just want you two to have fun, and be safe, ladies." Josie nods scooting into my lap, clinging to me, Bex adding, "Also the fact that I heard Josette was in the back of that car with Hope, while Freya drove them over. That backseat is notorious. I just want to make sure you don't defile my niece," she shudders. I wonder who has had sex in the back of the car... Actually- I really don't want to know. "Are we done? I would like to take a shower..." They all look at me a moment, before Rebekah gives the ok, "Yes, yes. You may go. Don't be too long, I won't hesitate to break the door down." I nod, dragging Josie with me. 

Josie's POV:

I scoot into Hope's lap, wrapping my arms around her, clinging. This talk is awful awkward, and I just want to bury my face in her chest until it's over, but I reckon Rebekah would just as quickly kill me as my head resting on her niece's chest. I kind of block out everything after a while, and I don't come to the realization until after Hope asks if we're done, taking me along with her. I smile to the women in the room before being dragged away by Hope. I mean sure I really really like Hope, but I don't know if we're ready for sex yet. Plus, kissing is really nice, and it makes me feel nice little butterflies...

We make it up to the room, before she turns around and looks at me, "You ok? They were a little tough... sorry... after my brilliant idea of taking a liking to Roman, they're... careful." I look at her, "I'm not Roman. Promise. I won't hurt you. I know why they're being careful. I get it." I look at her, her thinking face scrunched up, before she pouts, walking towards me, cupping my face, kissing me softly, whispering, "Let's close the door ok?" I close it, kissing her, stopping her, "Let's go to the shower like we said, ok love? We'd be feeding into what your aunts said if we had sex right now. Plus, I- is it ok that I want to wait a bit? I like kissing you and holding you close... and I like sleeping with you- n-not that way! You know what I mean. J-JUsT KISS ME, HOPE!" I pout, lifting her chin, bending my knees a bit to kiss her. "I'm fine with kissing you, Jo, I love it a lot. Let's hop in the shower, ok? I need to take you shopping. We'll take Elijah's Bentley."


	36. Towel Burrito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P

Josie's POV:

"J-JUsT KISS ME, HOPE!" I pouted, lifting her chin, bending my knees a bit to kiss her. "I'm fine with kissing you, Jo, I love it a lot. Let's hop in the shower, ok? I need to take you shopping. We'll take Elijah's Bentley."

I don't want to stop kissing her, but it's been god knows how long, and we haven't gone to shower yet. I pull away from her, "Do you want to shower first?" She smiles, nodding, "Yeah of course. I forgot. Look what you did to me, huh?" I giggle at her goofiness, not having really seen much of that before. I wrap my arms around her, hugging her from behind, before I let go, letting her strut her little self to the shower. She goes in, searching for the towels, before finding some, putting one out for me. Hope then reaches to the bedside table and snatches my ipod, turning to me, showing me that she's turning the volume all the way up, and chooses the sexy playlist. I feel my face heat up, knowing that Rebekah will hear that and break the door down. I can hear the lyrics clear as day, knowing my ass is done for. 

"I could fuck you now and years later on

You gon’ be stuck, just reminiscing

It’s the way I ride you, let you stay inside

Yeah, I’m a fuck you like a vixen."

I squeak, turning so red, and I hear a loud knock on the door. I scurry to the door to find Keelin, smirking. "This is a great song. Anyways, I was just going to hand you Elijah's keys. Have fun in the shower with Hope. But not too much fun, otherwise Bex will not be pleased." She waves, before walking off and disappearing. I tun around, only to bump into a very wet Hope behind me. I smile, "That was quick." She gives me a smirk, "Nope, I just want to bring you with me." She takes me by the hand, guiding me to the lavish bathroom, dropping her towel. I squeak, averting my eyes, as she turns the shower on again. I step out of my robe, covering up with my hands the best I can, before being pulled into the shower by Hope. I keep my eyes away from her body, and she asks if she should do the same for me. I nod, asking for the soap. We get washed rather quickly, occasionally brushing against each other and turning red. Hope steps out first, wrapping herself up like a burrito in a large towel. I come out next, letting her wrap me up, a feeling of warmth in her arms, bringing blush and smiles. We both move back into the room, our clothes strewn across the floor thanks to Hope. I scamper about, picking out a simple outfit from the clothes around me. Hope just pulls on a sports bra, bottoms, a school shirt, and a pair of small shorts, smirking as she brings them up her legs. I bring my outfit together, Hope watching closely, biting her lip for some reason. I toss her the keys, and she makes a clicking sound with her mouth, before escorting me out of the room and down the stairs. We make our way to the car, Hope getting in the front seat. I go to the passengers side, settling in the luxurious car, looking all around me, as she reaches for my hand, taking it into her own. "Where do you want to go? I want to show you around. Let me show you my world?" I nod, smiling, before pressing my lips against hers. She's so precious.

Sorry for it being so short today :/ I'll do better, I promise


	37. Café Du Monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))

Hope's POV:

I start driving, squeezing Josie's hand, smiling. I want to take her everywhere, but I think it's best that I should start off in the Quarter. I drive, keeping my eyes on the road, while Josie picks some music to listen to, making my way to the quarter. I park just outside the quarter, opening Josie's door, to which she steps out, kissing me on the cheek. I cover her eyes with my hands, whispering in her ear, guiding her to the Voodoo Museum's doors. I open the door, keeping her eyes covered the best I can, "I'm not going to be murdered am I, Hope? Because we've only just started dating, and that would be unfortunate." I giggle, pulling my hands away, letting her open her eyes and take it in. I smile at the boy manning the desk, telling him 'Hope Mikaelson,' and he crossed our names off of his list. "Please refrain from touching some of the displays. Otherwise, please enjoy!" I smile at him nodding, wrapping my arms around Josie, "Want to take a look around?" She turns to me and kisses me softly, a glimmer in her eye. "Duh." 

I showed her around, never leaving her side for a moment. While small, it was such a wonderful little museum to visit, a must see when in New Orleans. After we'd finished our little exploration of the museum, I suggest getting a bite, proposing we go to the Café Du Monde, where we could enjoy some beignets. We make our way to Decatur Road, over to my favourite beignet spot in the whole world. As we enter, I see a familiar face, and smile, "Hope Mikaelson! You're home. It's been a while." I nod, holding Josie in my arms, "Just for a little while. You know I have to visit to get my supply of beignets. How are you doing, Ms. Fernandez?" She gives me a warm smile, seating us, "All is well. The kids are fine. How's the family?" "Swell." She chuckles, "Your food will be out in a second." Josie looks at me, questioning our little conversation. "She owns the place. And she's getting my usual. You'll love it, I promise." I look around at the amount of customers, not in the slightest surprised. A short while later, the beignets arrive, and I can feel my mouth watering as they're brought to our table. Josie giggles, "I wish you could look at me like that. Now close your mouth, you'll catch flies otherwise." I turn a deep red, whispering, "I do all the time," my knee bumping into hers. I grab a beignet, putting it into my plate, and Josie grabs hers, then takes a small bite, getting powdered sugar all over her nose. I lick my thumb, reaching over and wiping the sugar off of her nose, smirking. "I need to use the bathroom Hope, I'll be back in a moment." She then runs off, giving me enough time to ask Ms. Fernandez for a favor. I whisper it in her ear quickly, and she grins wide, showing off her show stopping smile. "Of course, Hope. Give me a moment, it'll be out shortly." Josie returns with a confused look on her face, "You ordering more?" I smile, "I needed a favor to ask is all. We head to Rousseau's next, then somewhere special to me." 

Ms. Fernandez arrived with a basket, and I smiled, paying the bill and thanking her, giving her a hug. I promise to come around again, before I wrap an arm around Josie, turning on my heel and leading her out, now on our way to find Rousseau's. 

Josie's POV: 

I excuse myself quickly after Hope does the affectionate little thing with my nose and the sugar. I run off trying to find the bathroom, and when I do, I lock myself in, blush creeping up, and spreading across my face. I take a moment to calm down, and stop thinking about how much she makes me melt. Her gestures are so heart warming and adorable, it drives me mad. I wish I could kiss that pretty smile over and over. Oh- right. Forgot I need to pee. 

After I finish up in the toilets, I go back to find Hope, having just finished asking Ms. Fernandez for something. Maybe they were just talking about her kids? Or the food? We wait a bit for her to return, with a somewhat heavy looking basket, and I look to Hope for any hint as to what it might be. I thank the lovely woman, and Hope says she'll come back again, but she shows no indication of giving me the hint I so desire. I guess I'll have to be patient and find out. We now make our way back to Rousseau's, where I'd flung Freya across the bar with my magic... oops.


	38. Hayley Marshall (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying. you are.

Hope's POV:

This is a really stupid plan. God, why did I ask Ms. Fernandez to help me? This is going to end badly. She's only just become my girlfriend, and I'm doing this? I want to. This is for me. It's going to be ok. I'm going to be ok. Breathe. Think of her.

Gorgeous, intuitive

Tough as nails, 

Ever so protective.

I was her Little Wolf, 

She was my rock. 

Always and forever,

to her, love was unconditional,

there was no however. 

Our family, most untraditional.

Her bright earthy eyes,

her stern, loving gaze,

no one could despise,

never ceasing to amaze.

The abundance of love,

flowing through her,

the sheer joy she brought,

no where else shall be found. 

I step into Rousseau's, asking for a carafe of iced tea, also grabbing the finest bottle of bourbon, smiling at Declan, "For her. I miss her." He nods, letting me go, and I step outside to find Josie, eyeing the bottle of alcohol in my hand, and the tea in the other. She picks up the basket I left with her, and we start to head back towards the Bentley. Once we both get back into the car, she finally pipes up, asking me what the alcohol was for. "You'll have to wait and see, won't you?" She nods, biting her lip all cute and adorable. I step on the gas, making our way just outside New Orleans, to the wetlands, headed for the Bayou. I brake sharply, pulling us to a stop, gulping, before flashing a small smile, "W-We're here. Welcome to the Bayou." Josie smiles, looking at me, "Oh, Hope! It's wonderful." I smile, giving her a quick peck, before placing the bottle and carafe in the basket, lugging the heavy thing out of the car. I bring her to the dock. I pull out the table cloth, then set out two plate, pulling out a quiche, and a shit ton of beignets. 

Josie's POV:

I can tell this place has a deep significance to her. She brings me to this little dock, setting the picnic for us both. She sits a moment before pulling out glasses and the carafe of tea. She pours out the sweet beverage, before cutting into the quiche and serving me some. We talk a bit, with playful banter, and I notice that Hope's eyes shine gold half way through a sentence. "... Hey Hope? It's been a while since you last turned, right? Do you want to turn? I promise that you won't hurt me." After a bit of consideration, she nods, stripping down in front of me, "You sure this wasn't so you could see me naked? You know you can just ask, right?" She chuckles, before relaxing and letting go, bones cracking and breaking, making me shudder, closing my eyes tight. When I open them again, I see a majestic little silver wolf, one I know quite well. Hope runs off, going through the Bayou, blowing off steam, returning to me twenty minutes later with her tongue hanging out her mouth like a dog. She pads toward me, and catches me off guard, launching herself at me, her wolf pinning me, laying on top of me. I let her lay on top of me, giving her a belly rub, smiling, as she kind of falls asleep, transitioning back into a human, her naked body draped over me. She's pressed up against me for a while, my breathing hitching, while I can't do shit about it. She starts to stir, groaning and holding me close, pressing her face in my chest, her eyes opening wide. "Oh shit. Sorry Jo." She scrambles to her feet, getting her clothes, the sky turning a shade of pink, close to sunset. She takes my hand. "I want to share something with you..."

Hope's POV:

I take her hand, telling her I wish to share something with her. I'm nervous right now, slowly guiding her to an oak tree, the oak tree. There, was the name Hayley Marshall carved deep in the bark. I smile at it, running my fingers across the etches in the bark I made every time I visited the bayou on breaks. Jo looks at me sadly, kissing my cheek, holding my hand, our fingers entwined. I pull a pocket knife from my back pocket, carving the name a bit deeper, before retreating to grab the bottle of bourbon. "I do this when I miss her. I come to see her." I whisper, opening the bottle and pouring it out on the earth below, just in front of the tree. "I pour it out for her. Then I'd maybe sit and talk a bit, tell her stories. Her send off was on the dock over there... but I wanted to do something different this time. Ms. Fernandez put the Prism in the basket, so that I could in a way communicate with my mum for a bit. I want you to meet her. Is that ok?"

Josie's POV:

"That's more than ok, Hope Andrea Mikaelson." I lean in cupping her face, giving her a kiss, kissing her over and over, small kisses, wiping the single tear running down her cheek.


	39. Hayley Marshall (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please feel free to comment and shit. Sorry it's so short.

Hope's POV:

I take the prism out of the basket slowly, holding it close, walking towards the dock with Josie. I sit there on the dock, a moment, holding her hand, the other occupied by the prism. I inhale, then exhale, focusing. And then I hear her voice. My grip tightens on Jo's hand, as she rubs soothing circles on the back of it, smiling at me. "M-Mum?" I look up at her, knowing it's only a figment of my conscience that is being manifested in front of me, but I look to her, smiling, and she feels so real. "My little girl." Josie smiles at me, urging me to talk a bit. "I-I'm seventeen now. Oh. And I have a girlfriend- J-Josie, meet my mum, Hayley. Don't worry, dad approved. R-Rebekah gave us the talk as well." Hayley nods, "You've grown so much. I hope you have been writing the stories you will tell me when we will meet again. I want all your little stories. You're my little miracle." I shed a tear or two, Josie slowly pulling me into her lap, wrapping her arms around me, warmth encasing me. Hayley's gaze is keen on Josie and I, her giggle clear as day. "You take care of her Josie Saltzman. You love her, and you make my little wolf happy." I look up at her, groaning, whining for her to stop. Josie just kisses my cheek, shushing me, agreeing. Hayley spends some time talking to Josie, as I keenly listen, pressing my head against Jos' chest, listening to her heartbeat, her breath hitching, and my mum's smirk radiating, so much so I can feel it. She makes a remark about it, facing her attention to me. We talk as the sun has set and gone, darkness setting in. Before we say our goodbyes, she gives me the word of approval, and then it's all over. But I still feel whole, even if she didn't stay forever, I had my moments, and I could continue to do so if I chose. Josie holds me close, as more tears slip, and she wipes them away, smiling, and pressing her head against my own. "You showed me a part of you today that people only dream of seeing from someone. Thank you." I smile, tear streaking down my cheek, and she kisses my nose. "Shall we get going, cutie?" I blush furiously, nodding, packing away the beignets left over, along with the slice of quiche, and the drinks. I put everything in the back of the car, and Josie's towards the front, not facing me, so I sneak behind her.

Josie's POV: 

I held the talisman Hope for my birthday, holding it tight, before slipping it into my pocket. As I turn around, I'm given a shock, Hope behind me, surprising me. She smiles, cupping my face and kissing me, as I scoot onto the hood of the car, as not to fall from my knees giving out. I smirk into the kiss as she pushes me back slightly, leaning in. I break apart from her a moment, "Your aunts will kill us. More later? I promise." I give her a smile, blushing immensely, and she helps me off of the hood, taking me to the passenger side door, opening it.

Sorry, I know it's a short one. I promise I'll do better next time 

-Rainbowheelies


	40. Hopie? Maybe- OH! HOSIE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Feel free to comment ideas, criticism, thoughts, etc.

Josie's POV:

On the drive home, I constantly have the urge to sit in her lap and hold her close. What she did was incredibly difficult, letting someone in like that, and she took a chance on me. I take the talisman out of my pocket putting it around my neck once more. I don't know why it was taken off, but it had been. As we start to get close to the house, the urge is still there, barely under wraps, and my hand shoots out to find her hand, holding it rubbing soothing circles on the back of it. She looks at me, confused, a smirk creeping to her lips. I keep hold of her warm hand, as we start to pull in, Hope parking the car, and stopping to look at me a moment. "Hey Jo? You ok there, love?" I mumble a quick, "Mhm," scooting towards her. She smiles, "What are you up to Josette Saltzman?" I whine at the full name, pouting. She gives me a look, before pulling me in her lap, "Is this what you wanted?" I nod, smiling wide, "What are you psychic?" She chuckles, holding me close to her, as I squirm to face her, leaning my forehead against her own. She holds me close, her arm wrapping around my waist, bringing me close. I move to kiss her, smiling, giving her a small peck, then a longer, nicer kiss. She kisses back, biting my bottom lip a tad, pausing to ask if that was alright. I giggle, kissing her, answering her afterwards with a 'yes'. This goes on for a bit, the teasing, the breaths, little touches, before I pull away, "As much as I love this," I point to us both, "Shouldn't we go inside now? Your aunts may worry?" She giggles, "Sure, let's go inside." I scoot, opening the door, stepping out, followed by Hope, who grabs the basket of beignets and quiche, and we start to head for the house, being quiet, and sneaky. I cling to her as she opens the door quietly, and I hear some voices coming from the living room. 

"Ok, ok, so what these ships, that Nik talks about, they're a formation of names. Right? So if we put Hope and Josie together, it would OBVIOUSLY be HOPIE. Ok? It just makes sense." Freya says, Keelin's chuckle ringing in the house, Rebekah replying, "Well no, of course not! It would have to be Hosie, it's just right. Don't you reckon?" The ladies giggle about, "Fine, have it your way, Bex. I liked Hopie because Hope hates that nickname." I look at Hope, trying to pull off my best smirk. We make our presence known, and I finally let out a giggle, "We're back. And we have extra beignets!" I take the basket from Hope and pass it to the women. "We're off to bed, bye!" I yank Hope away, while she says a quick goodnight, "So Hopie, bed time? Or do you wanna play a game or...?" She groans, "Hopie? Really? Please don't do this to me, Jos." I giggle, "You know you love me." I stick out my tongue, giggling, and she follows me to her room. When we get to her- I mean- our room, I sit on the bed, yawning, "I need to go shower." I stretch out on the bed, Hope sitting next to me, "So do I." I sit up scooting into her lap, "Would you like to go first? Or we can go together again. Sorry I was awkward this morning... it's all a little new. I mean- I've seen you naked a lot because of the school showers but... still new. I don't want to mess up." Hope looks at me incredulously, picking my face up with her finger, under my chin, "One, only do it if you're comfortable, and two, you can't mess up. You're wonderful, and mistakes are what make us who we are. Mess ups are ok. I like all of you, ok? The pretty and wonderful, and the less pretty things that you might feel, want, etc. No matter what." She smiles, kissing me, "Do you want to go first?" I shake my head, "Let's go together. Saves water."


	41. Announcement

Hiya,  
I wanted to bring up a matter that I find pressing. As you know, avengerskye is an author on both archive, and wattpad. It has come to her attention recently, that someone decided to plagiarize her fake dating AU. First of all, I would like to say that copying other people's work is awful, and extremely unfair to the person who wrote the fic for people to enjoy. We spend a lot of our time and effort in writing fics, and it hurts to know that someone took all that work, and copied it under another name. It is seriously frustrating, and saddening to think that someone would take avengerskye's work and claim it as their own, and that goes for anyone. If you wouldn't mind keeping on the lookout for anything similar to the fake dating AU, that would be fantastic. Please reach out if you do find something, because I'd like to have a quick chat with them.   
Thank you so much lovies!  
Have a lovely day,   
Rainbowheelies (Smoosh)


	42. A/N

Hiya, 

Ok, so I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. I've had a tonne of exams and I've been studying a lot. I'll be back at it very soon, I promise. Please comment what you'd like to see, your thoughts, feelings etc. It really is quite helpful, and I really enjoy your little comments. Thanks!

:) 

Rainbowheelies (Smoosh)


	43. Entertain me (part I)

Hope's POV:

Josie takes my hand, leading me to my bathroom, as if I were her child. I pout, "You can't do this~ It's not fair!" She looks at me, a tad confused, "What are you on about, Hopie?" I cringe at the nickname, pouting even more, "It's not fair that you get to look so cute, and then on top of that coddle me. Just not fair. It's adorable." She grins, sitting me on the ledge of the tub, "Speak for yourself," Jo murmurs, sitting in my lap. I chuckle, kissing her softly, her arms snaking around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer to her, no space left. I lean my forehead against her own, sighing a bit, a small smile on my face. "As much as I love this, and trust me, I do. 100%. I think that maybe I'll shower in the guest shower. Don't get me wrong, this isn't your fault, I just want to make sure we go slow like you said you wanted before, remember?" She looks at me sighing, and I reach for Josie's small, warm hand, "I promise I'll make it up to you later. I'll do whatever you'd like-" "Entertain me." I am silenced by those words, trying to form words of my own but to no avail. Instead, I sit there like a dumbass who didn't understand a word she'd said. I stand up, my face bright red and I kiss her on the cheek, finally finding my words, "I'll do my absolute best, Josette, have a lovely shower." I then take my leave, running out of our room, navigating through the corridors to find the guest bathroom, stumbling upon Freya who had a big box. I grin at her, motioning to the guest bathroom, and she smirks, "Ouch, did someone decide showering was too much for her own good, Hope?" I punch her in the arm, asking what the big box was for. She handed it to me, "Some cute little onesies I thought you might like, along with extra blankets, just in case. Let me know if you need anything special, ok?" I take the box thanking her, heading to the shower. I step inside the large bathroom, keeping the lights off, lighting some candles, discarding the box for a moment. I strip the clothes I have on, stepping in under the water, letting it rain down on me. 

Josie's POV:

Why did I say I wanted to go slow? Why??? I mean... I do- BUT I DON'T! My mind says it's best to hold off, but my body is screaming at me to get even closer, to want to touch her. She's so alluring, and she just makes my heart melt, it's not fair. I want to steal all her clothing and wear it all, and have her scent on me forever, clinging to me. I wish for her to be protective of me. I just want her to hold me close and enjoy everything, bit by bit. 

Hope's POV: 

I wrap a towel around me securely, opening up the box to see the cute onesies Freya had gotten. A little silver-ish wolf onesie sticks out to me, and I take it out, slipping into it comfortably. I look to the looking glass, pleased, picking up Josie's baby otter onesie. It's just so precious. I wander back towards the room, box in hand, and when my eyes meet Josie's, I watch her gaze soften, as she leans back onto the bed. "So, Mikaelson. What do you have in store for me tonight?"


	44. Entertain me (part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment! Enjoy :)

Josie's POV: 

I look up at her, laying on the bed splayed a bit in a towel, eyeing the box she has in hand. She stumbles about, her words failing her, and I get up from my comfortable spot on the bed, moving by her, wrapping my arms around her, my hand grazing her side, and I feel her crumble just a tiny bit. I bring my face to her ear, whispering, "What's in the box, Hopie?" She groans, turning to me, a pout playing on her lips. "Freya gave me the box. It's got onesies. There's one for you, y-your favourite." I open it, not breaking eye contact with Hope at all, before squealing in delight, a baby otter onesie in front of me. I wrap Hope in a warm embrace, squeezing tight, before dropping the towel, and changing into it as fast as I could. Only downfall to this is that i get stuck, and Hope helps me out, sitting me down on the bed. Once I am no longer stuck, she doesn't hesitate to give me a quick kiss, then I return with a longer one. "So... back to the question I posed earlier, what's in store for us, Hope?" She grins, kissing me again, "Well, I know you like rom-coms, so I just need to grab my computer, remember my netflix pass word, and find a movie, so that we can snuggle up together and keep you entertained." My face reddens a touch, liking the idea of being able to be close to Hope, in her arms, watching a film together. She kisses me, near my forehead, but not quite reaching, pulling me down a bit, before slinking off to grab her laptop. I grab some extra blankets, constructing a fort of sorts, with what I had around me. I bury myself in the middle of it all as Hope sashays back in, a big grin on her face. "I know just the movie. You'll love it, I promise." She giggles seeing my little pile, sitting next to me, crossing her legs, and propping the laptop up. She types in her username, LittleHopieWolf, which I had to giggle at, and it was uncontrollable, so much so, that I had to bury myself into her side to get me to shut up. When I was no longer hysterically giggling, I come to see her movie selection, sitting back and pulling her close. She presses play, and curls up in my side, the movie starting. As it starts I settle in, getting comfortable. I watch intently, invested in the movie, understanding Ellie Chu, and silently cursing the butterflies swirling around in my stomach. As the movie presses on, I am made aware that Hope is staring at me. She's clinging to me close, a source of warmth and comfort, apart from the blankets. My face turns bright red, just from thinking about how close she is to me. I decide to be a little mean, and place my hand just above her knee, drawing little shapes and designs on the skin, keeping my gaze upon the movie. She sighs, scrunching her face, pausing the movie. "Jos it's not fair- You can't do that!" I giggle, pressing my lips against her cheek, surrendering. "Fineeeeee. Please press play, I think Ellie might hang out with Aster!!!! I ship it, and I wanna see if she'll hang with her." A few moments later I squeal, "SHE'S NOT WEARING ANYTHING IN THE SPRINGS? IS SHE? IS MY MIND PLAYING TRICKS?! AM I BEING DIRTY?" Hope covers my mouth quickly, laughing so hard, tears of laughter streaming down her face. I look at her, blushing, her hand unmoving. I stick my tongue out, poking her hand. It doesn't budge. I lick her hand. Nothing. I bite her finger. It moves. I whine, finally whispering, "Was she not wearing a top, Hope?" She smiles, sighing, "I dunno, but I reckon it's your bed time." With that she grabs me, tucking me in, then joining me after switching off the lights, covering us up in more blankets, setting the laptop down. She crawls to find my face, kissing about, trying to find me lips. She was missing rather badly, getting my cheek, jaw, nose, then finally lips. She climbs on top of me, nuzzling up, wrapping her arms around me, close. She continues to kiss me softly, I kissing back, just as gentle, and I eventually start to drift off, yawning giving her one more kiss, before crashing.


	45. Time Flitting By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! It's been a week, I know, I'm sorry. Please comment, and all that jazz :)

Josie's POV:

I spend all of my time with Hope, for the most part, even while on the phone with Caroline, Lizzie, and Dad. We sometimes stay in Hope's room all day, watching movies, talking, drawing... kissing. It's really nice. Time flits on by, days and days, into weeks, and it's soon nearing the winter term holidays. I am sat on a little bean bag Hope and I bought for her room, while I watch Hope sketch in her notebook. I hear a familiar scratching coming from the luggage bag, and I quickly scurry to it, eyeing Hope, smirking when I realize she's using one of P's enchanted pens. I open the journal, hiding it from the world, apart from myself, a squeak escaping my lips. She giggles, looking up, as a dark blush spread across my face. She was sketching us. She was sketching the common reoccurence that happened between us when in her room. It is detailed, more sketch lines and specifics popping up, the image beautifully spread on the page in front of me. Closing my eyes, I could play the scene in my head, over and over again. I can just see Hope sitting on her desk chair, facing me, arms around my waist, pressing kisses on my face, attacking my neck softly. The sketch captures it all. It's perfect. The smile on my face doesn't falter, an idea blooming. 

"Hey asshole! Come here, babe." I say to her, trying to keep the flirtatious tone evident. She gets up, strutting, taking a long while, teasing, her hips swaying. She finally makes her way to me, facing me, and straddling me as I had done in her sketch and multiple times beforehand. She leaned into me, pressing a kiss against my lips. I giggle, about to kiss back, but she pulls away. "So, what did you need this 'asshole' for?" I pout, looking up at her, for once, blush dusting my cheeks. "I l-liked your sketch. It's really f-fucking beautiful." I stumble, rather evidently, Hope picking up on it. "Is that so?" She says, smirking, trying to hold it, before bursting out laughing, "Oh, Josie! You are so cute, you know that? So. Fucking. Adorable." Between the last three word she pressed her lips against mine, cupping my face, my arms wrapping around her snugly. I kiss back, nibbling on her bottom lip, bringing her ever so closer, barely any space between us. Then. I felt a vibration in my pocket, along with a loud ring, and I break from Hope a moment to see that my father was calling me. Perfect. I pick up the phone, Hope pouting her ass off, her eyebrows raised. 

"H-hi Dad! How are you?" I clear my throat, trying not to get caught, Hope making it increasingly harder, tracing little designs on my leg. "Hey Josie, just checking in, making sure everything's going well. How's Hope?" "U-Um. Um. She's.... she's doing great. Yep. Good. She likes drawing. And we eat fantastic food." Hope presses a warm, soft kiss on my neck, goosebumps appearing al over my body, the butterflies soaring. "Are you sure you're alright, Josie? You seem antsy." "Oh yeah I'm fine. D-don't stress, Hope's taking good care of me. H-Hope-" I shut my mouth, poking Hope as she nibbled at my neck. "Josie? Are you there? Oh! Emma's here to see me, I'll call you later." I hang up as fast as I can, my eyes darting to Hope, who was shyly grinning, smirking a little, proud of herself. I tilt her head to look at me, making eye contact with her. "You are going to be the death of me, Mikaelson. I love you, but Jesus Christ." "Oh you love me, do ya?" "I-Uh. Shit. I didn't mean to be forward, it's just-" "Babe, I love you too. It's ok. I'm sorry... actually no I'm not, sorry Jo. You were so cute, I just had to." I sigh, smiling, kissing her softly, the pace quickening. She makes me feel aflame, the only one worthy of her attention. She makes me feel loved and jovial, at that.


	46. Dinner with the In-Laws (part I)

Hope's POV:

I am stressing a bit, not wanting for Josie to be spooked by my own family. Freya and Rebekah have gone and invited Marcel and Vincent over to dinner, the family I have left apart from Kol, and Davina. I haven't seen them since Elijah and Dad- The point is, they're all I have, and as much as I love all of them, I am worried about Josie. I don't want to lose her. Marcel will be arriving in a few moments, and Vincent will be making an appearance later in the day. I haven't told Jo yet, because I'm afraid she won't feel comfortable surrounded by my family for dinner. We've been sustaining ourselves on takeout, as well as Keelin and Bex's cooking. We eat as a family on Sundays, as well as the occasional Friday. We all have a different schedule, my aunts always up to something with Nik, so we bump into each other occasionally and eat together apart from the scheduled dinners. I creep up behind Josie laying on my bed, reading the sensual book I had taken from her, wrapping my arms around her middle, picking her up and doing a little dance. I kiss her cheek, as she groans, her book still in her hands. She turns to face me as I sit down on the bed, her lips finding mine rather quickly. I grin, melting into her touch as she wraps her arms around me, turning around completely to face me. I bring her body a touch closer to mine, my hands landing on her thighs, unsure of where they were supposed to go, exactly. She smiles, leaning into me, kissing my neck softly, making me melt even more. I whisper in her ear, making her stop a moment, "So what were you reading about, Jos?" She pulled back, really red in the face, her hands wrung together. "N-Nothing..." "Well it can't have been nothing. You seemed quite happy reading along as I recall?" "And you seemed stressed. Do you want to talk about it?" I stay quiet a moment, "W-We're having a family dinner tonight? Vincent and Marcel are coming home for dinner... and I'm scared. I don't want you to leave me. I know its soon to meet the family, I wouldn't have let it happen if Marcel and Vincent weren't already on their way. I don't want everything to seem rushed. I don't want to spook you." Her face is unreadable. She sits there a moment, biting her lip, before wrapping me in a warm embrace. "I don't want to leave you. You can't scare me off, Hopie. Ok?" I whine, playfully pushing her shoulder, kissing her softly. She pushes back, pushing me onto the bed, "Oops." She kisses me sweetly, "Sorry not sorry." She moves to sit at my hips, leaning down to capture my lips in a kiss. I kiss back, nibbling her lip, trying to turn the tables and flip her over, but she doesn't let me, smirking as I squirm about. I am not trying my hardest to flip her over, because if I had she'd already be underneath me, plus it's kind of fun being underneath her. We continue to have our little intimacy, time slowing down, everything just right. We don't take it far, just light touches, and some heated kisses. The door to my room opens, unbeknownst to the both of us and we continue, her hands slowly going up my shirt, I nodding in consent, whimpering a quiet 'yes'.

"*AHEM* Hello? Did you both not hear me knock? Not hear me open the door?" Our heads swivel to see Bex, red in the face, and arms crossed. I gulp. "Marcel's here, and Vincent is going to be here in a few. Get ready, and by that I mean no more tongues down throats until you're dressed." Josie gets off of me, standing stock still beside me as I sit up. "Your clothes are outside the door, keep it open. Now, get dressed and come say hello to Marcellus. It's time for Josie to meet her in-laws." She winks, traipsing away. 

*to be continued....*

Please comment what ya think! I love readin what you have to say. Byeeeee


	47. Dinner with the In-Laws (part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think! Sorry that it's been a while, school has just ended today. Lots of love xx

Josie's POV:  
"Meet the in-laws? What does that- Hope? Hope are you alright? You're a little pale. You're scaring me." I look to Hope, who is shaking a little, her knees trembling, and her face blanched. I grab her hand, squeezing it a bit. "Are you alright?" She looks at me giving me a small, weak smile. "Hope Andrea Mikaelson, are you scared I'm not going to like your family? Or that they mightn't like me?" She looks at me, shaking her head, blushing deeply. "I-I don't want to scare you off. What if you find my family odd? What if you were to run off?" I stop her right there. "I wouldn't. I promise. Pinkie promise." My pinkie finds hers, and they entwine. I pull her towards the door where Rebekah had left a bag of clothes. Inside there was a sticky note on the clothes, indicating that there were two sets per person, to choose from. I let go of her pinkie a moment, pulling out the two sets and two pairs of shoes. "THEY BOUGHT ME SHOES AS WELL? Oh- AND A FUCKING NECKLACE?!" 

Hope covers my mouth with her hand, and I try to wiggle away from her to squeal some more, but she keeps her grasp on me firm, giggling. I decide to strike, so I might get away, and I lick her hand. She groans, moving her hand, "You licked me. You licked my hand. Josieeeeeeeee whyyyyyyyyyy?" I giggle scurrying to see her clothes. I pulled out a pair of Adidas, a casual green suit jacket, green cuffed trousers, and a simple white top. I giggle, bringing it to Hope's body, seeing what she might look like in it. "Sexy," I mutter quietly, the red blush spreading to my cheeks. "I heard thAt!" Hope squeals, her voice cracking. I pull out the other set of clothing, a jet black romper, fishnets, a stripy cream and powdery rose hip pink shirt, along with a pair of yellow Converse and a headband. I lay it all out for Hope, winking, trying my best to be sexy as I observe the two sets in front of me. "Which should I wear, babe? There's the plaid skirt, fishnet tights, a simple cream shirt, hibiscus flower necklace, and a pair of peach Converse, or a pair of black cuffed trousers, a collared yellow shirt, with white stripes down the front, a pair of flats, and a small bow." Hope giggles nervously, "Um- whatever you'd like Jo." 

I smirk, well how about you decide what you'd like to wear, and then help me pick a set, so that you can help me into my clothes? We can be quick." I smile, winking. She goes for the romper, fishnets, top, pair of Converse and headband, stripping quickly, grabbing a pair of underwear and a bralette. I hand her her fishnets, sitting her down on the bed and helping her pull them up her legs. Though unnecessary, I like helping, and I don't think she minds. I then pull the top over her head, kissing her lips softly, before making her stand up and pull on the romper. "Hmmmmm," I tap my chin. "What should I wear Hopie?" She pouts at the nickname, pointing to the outfit with the fishnets as well, so we'd match a bit. I smile picking the outfit up, and stripping down, changing my undergarments as well, before grabbing the fishnets. She stops me, pushing me down onto the bed, grabbing the fishnets, slipping my feet into them, and slowly pulling them up my legs, before standing me up, kissing me a moment, I pulling her in for another. She then grabs my shirt, pulling it over my head. Another kiss. Skirt. Then another. I slip my feet into the new shoes, surprised at how snug they were in the shoes, Hope doing the same with hers. She grabs the necklace and pulls me towards her, turning me around, keeping me close, bringing the necklace to my neck, letting it rest around my neck, turning me around to see her. She kisses me gently, standing on her tippy toes the best she can. I crouch a bit, finding it absolutely adorable, as Rebekah walks in once more. 

"Oh- Good, you're dressed. Thank goodness. Anyways, Hope, Marcel and Vincent are downstairs. Let's pop down and say hello, shall we girls?"


	48. Dinner with the In-Laws (part III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii  
> Please comment what you think. I hope you enjoy!

Hope's POV:

We follow Rebekah down the corridor and down the stairs, to find Vincent and Marcellus beaming from the bottom of the steps. I hold Josie close, squeezing her hand. She squeezed back smiling at me, walking with me, side by side in the stairway. It was a little squished, but we made it down the stairs, Bex eyeing us closely. Marcellus goes up to Bex, wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing her sweetly, Josie and I gagging jokingly, for Rebekah to fire back, "Oh shut up, it isn't as bad as what you were doing earlier!" Josie hides behind me, whining quietly, her arms wrapping around me. I pat her arm around me, before going up to Vincent to crush him in a hug. "Hope 'Little Wolf' Mikaelson, please don't try cracking my ribs. Remember what happened last time?" I put him down, a pout playing on my lips. He wraps me in a warm embrace, pulling back a moment, staring Josie down. "And who is this young lady? Are you finally inviting friends over?" Josie giggles, her hand outstretched to shake Vincent's hand. 

"Josie. Josie Saltzman, sir." I hold in chuckle, knowing Josie's trying to be on her best behaviour, and amazed at how adorable it is. He smiles at her, "Lovely to meet you, Josie. It's good that Hope finally brought a friend home. I swear she's embarrassed of-" "OK! Josie let's go say hi to Marcel, shall we?" I say quickly pushing her to Marcellus, feeling like I was sweating buckets. I tap Marcel on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. "It's great to have you home, Hope," he says turning to face me, and I give him a big hug, squeezing, only for him to squeeze back. I squeak, "Ok! Ok! No fair." He lets me go, putting me down. He turns to face Josie, shaking her hand, before pulling her into a hug. He realises that he hadn't asked, pulling away, apologising, before Jos tells him it's completely alright. I hold her hand, leading her to the Dining room, bumping into Freya. 

"My two favourite girls! You ready for the family dinner?" Keelin appears, "I thought I was your favourite girl?" Freya turns kissing her, "You're my special girl." Josie and I 'aww', getting told off by Nik, who was giving Vincent a hug, whining that kissing was icky. We all take our seats, four fives spaces empty, for Dad, Mum, Elijah, Davina, and Kol. Josie sits across from me, reaching across the table to hold my hand. Freya clears her throat once everyone is seated, summoning the food to the table. We move our hands, and I sigh trying not to focus on the empty seats, Freya's voice melting into the background.

Josie's POV:

Hope's staring off again. Freya thanks everyone for coming, pleased to have one of Hope's friends to stay, but I think she notices Hope's blank expression. "Josie could you take Hope outside a moment, I think the family and I should talk a moment. It might do her some good." I get up slowly from my seat, going over to Hope, getting her out of her seat, wrapping my arms around her, blinking her tears away. Once I've escorted her out of the room, I sit her down, cupping her face. "Hope? Are you alright?" She just blinks, a small tear rolling down her face. "I ruined it didn't I? We didn't even make it through dinner. I'm so sorry Josie." I kiss her forehead, resting mine against hers. "Listen. You didn't ruin anything. Nothing you could do could ruin dinner tonight." She leans into me, sniffling, "Everyone who gets close to me leaves or dies. I don't want to lose you, Jo." 

I smile, "Look. I'm here, and I don't plan on going anywhere, ok? Are you ok to go back in, or do you want a few moments to yourself?" She rests her head on my shoulder, to which I tense up, this feeling nice, wanting to ensure she's comfortable, and hoping it makes her feel a bit better. She nods, ready to go back in, and we do so, just as the adults stop talking. She takes her seat, and dinner begins. I keep my eyes on her for most of the night, occasionally tapping her knee with my foot, having her look up, and pull an odd face, Hope cracking a smile. Her smile made me feel so good, so happy. The dinner wasn't bad. It was certainly different from what we'd had for most of the week, as well as so much better than food at school. Her family was charming, and I now know where she gets her charm and smirks from. They are so inviting and kind, though I think Vincent doesn't realize we're together, it's quite amusing. We dined, and had a glass of bourbon towards the end of the night. What Dad doesn't know won't hurt him, right?


	49. Hoe Hoe Hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god idk if you're going to like this, but I hope you do. Please comment your thoughts!

Hope's POV:

Josie was curled up fetus position, snuffling in her sleep, her head pressed against my chest, as I lay there playing with her hair. I had gone out for a run earlier in the morning, at around four, and although she had been asleep, her body seemed to creep to my spot, searching for me. It is now just about 7:30, and she's as cute as ever, mumbling a bit in her slumber, squirming a touch, burying her face deeper into my chest, blush spreading across my face more and more, each second she lays there. Freya creeps in with some tea, smirking and handing me the mug. She kisses me on the forehead, leaving us. I try to move from her slightly, but her arm immediately latches onto me, pulling me in. I whine, waking her accidentally. Jos groans, smooshing her face into my chest, patting her hands on the sides of my ribcage by my chest, squeaking, realising I'm not her pillow. 

She took a quick peek at me, whispering, "I thought you were my pillow, Hopie." I groan at the nickname, trying to scoot away, only to be held closer, my breath caught in my throat, as she inhales, her head still buried in my chest. "You smell nice." My head is reeling. Someone stop her. Someone help me. She makes me feel so warm and happy, like I'm floating. I move to kiss her forehead, but as I move she moves, and we both kiss one another. I pull back, looking like an absolute tomato, Josie making grabby hands. My phone rings a moment, and I look to Josie, then at my phone. I sigh, going to reach it, despite her whines. "Hope. Why isn't Josie answering her phone?!" "Morning Ric, it's currently 8:11, and we've just woken up. How can we be of service?" I glance to Josie, who's scowling, scooting down, still clinging close to me. She lays her head on my stomach, as Alaric rambles on, "It's snowing. In October. It may be the end of October, but October no less. I am just at the gate of the school. Kaleb and Landon locked up Clarke? And Vardemus was imitated by Clarke, so there is need for a replacement. I'm on the grounds now. Haha! Watch the snowballs kids!" 

I am in shock not only by his change in demeanor, but also by his mischievous daughter, who startled me by lifting my shirt and kissing my stomach. I squeak, muting the phone as fast as I can, whining, poking at Josie. I hear Alaric laughing and throwing snowballs, before he pauses asking for Josie. I hand over the phone, telling her to behave, and she greets her father. He starts off serious again, but his voice strained as if there's a friendliness that wants to take over his serious angry facade. "Josette Saltzman. Why on earth hadn't you picked up your phone? I called you three times. I was worried. I want you home. Now. It's Christmas, and you should be celebrating with family. Come home." She glances at me, seriously confused, "Dad, it's October. Christmas is in two months. You said so yourself? Are you alright?" "I'm just fine, but I want you home. There's more than enough cocoa to go around." She sighs, a bit annoyed at her father's bullshit. "Dad I'm staying with Hope remember? You can have your fun-" "No, JOsie. You will come home at once. Hope isn't family. Hope is just a friend. Family is above ALL." Josie ends the call, pissed off. He calls again, apologising profusely for his un-cheery spirit, begging for us to come down to Mystic Falls. 

I don't feel good about this, surely there must be another monster at the Salvatore School. I prepare us a bag to go, running out of the room to let the family know, grabbing one of Elijah's many car keys, this time, it being the Jag. Josie is upstairs, sulking, still in her pjs, when I hoist her over my shoulder, carrying her downstairs with the bag in the other hand. I grab us some toast, say goodbye to everyone, promising to be back soon, then I run us out the door and to the car. As soon as we both have our seat belts on, I'm speeding down the road, navigation set for the Salvatore school. It could just be a prank played by the witches, but we can't be sure. 

Josie is sitting in the seat pouting, munching on her toast, mumbling. "What's up Jos? Hey, we're going to school, it's no biggie." She lets out a loud sigh, "He interrupted me kissing your tummy. He interrupted cuddling. Why does he always interrupt us?! Are we just Hoe Hoe Hoeing about so much that we're inseparable." I start giggling, "Hoe Hoe Hoeing?" "Yes. Because I'm a hoe." I give her a look, "Babe, no you're not." She grabs my hand and holds it to her heart, leaving me to drive with one hand on the wheel. She sticks out her tongue, "I am." "Whatever you say Jos."

*sidenote* Do you like how the story is going so far? Any changes you'd have me make? I'm trying to make it the best I can, and it's a tad difficult at the moment.


	50. Mistlehoes (part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day... I feel accomplished. Please feel free to comment, they really help!

Hope's POV:

I keep my hand at the bottom of the wheel, steering carefully. I make my way to the school gate, Josie stirring from her slumber, my hand held firmly to her chest. I bring us up to the gate, punching in the code, the gate swinging open, stepping on the gas. I park the car up front, rubbing Josie's back trying to wake her as nicely as possible. She groans, flopping forward, in my lap. "Babe. Jo. Josie. We're here." I whisper, my breath caught in my throat. She yawns, whining, stretching a bit. I get out the car, opening the door for Jos. Pedro speeds past me, two snowballs in hand, squealing as he's being chased by two other pupils. I mutter an incantation and peg the two with snowballs that come out of nowhere. Josie nudges me, smirking, "You are such a softie." We walk through the snow, which is about knee high on me, so while I try to stay alive, fighting my way through it, Josie gracefully runs off to the front door. 

Once I catch up, I shake off the snow caked on my clothes, and we set a base plan. "Ok Jo, you can go get changed in my room, and get something to eat, I'll go find your sister." Josie looks at me, with an expression I can't quite read, "W-We gave your room to Alyssa... B-But I'm sure she'll want to share..." I groan, sighing a tad. I hand her our bag of clothes, watching her skip away, smiling. As I look around, everyone is overly cheery, Alaric greeting me with hot cocoa, dancing around the place. God I hate Christmas. It just isn't the same... I head straight to the twins' room, opening it to find Lizzie curled up in bed. She sits up rapidly, glaring. "Hope Mikaelson, we get it, you're back! Now can you just disappear." "OH THANK GOD! You're still a royal bitch." I hold her in an embrace, and it starts to feel slightly awkward. "I need your help. What's going on here? Why is it snowy? Why is everyone happy?! It's freaking me the fuck out!" She looks at me as if i was some kind of creepy crawly, "What do you mean it's snowing? It's the end of fucking October. And as much as I missed you, and we shared our little cute pot head moment, I ask that you please release yourself from this embrace." I let go of her, talking to her about where Landon might be and why the others are acting a certain way. She told me that Landon and Raf had run off, and that it was pointless in going after them. As much as I had forgotten about Landon in the past weeks, I still wished for him to be safe, so I implored Lizzie to go after him, even handing her my keys. "Look, Hope, as much as I'd like to ride in your sweet Jag, Landon ran. Let him. Ok?" I sigh, just about to beg her again, when Josie popped in. She was different. I could tell. I could smell it off of her. She smelled like cocoa and peppermints. She was clad in Christmas-y school attire, a skip in her step, a goofy little grin on her face. In the most sing song way possible, Josie goes, "Ho Ho Ho~" She has my attention. "I come baring gifts! More like a peace offering really..." Lizzie looks at the both of us, thoroughly confused. 

"This whole school year I have been really naughty. I have not been the supportive girl I want to be. And then Landon. It was so wrong of me to be so jealous of his wanting you, Hope." WHAT IS SHE GOING ON ABOUT? NaughtY?! I choked, hard, Lizzie looking ready to either kill someone, or to erupt in laughter. "But~ Christmas is all about forgiveness, right? Let bygones be bygones? Cookie?" Her sweetness is adorable yet so startling and odd at the same time. I have never seen Jo like this before. I nudge Lizzie, whispering, "Run," and with that she takes the keys, and sprints the fuck out of there. I clear my throat, eyeing her. "What kind of cookies?" I ask, as she inches closer with the platter of cookies, smiling. She sits down on the bed, scooting into my lap, "Well let's see, we have ginger bread, snicker doodle, chocolate chip, peppermint chip, and rhum raisin." I sigh, "I'll take the Rhum, Jo." To my surprise, she puts half of it in her mouth, the other half poking out. I go forward to bite it, and she cups my face kissing me sweetly. "Babe~ Josie- as much as I love all of this... you're under the influence of a monster... I think. Either way. I don't want to do anything you'd regret. Please." She nods, pouting, "How about kisses? Just a few? It's Christmas Hopie, please!" I give her a quick peck, and she returns it, straddling me immediately. "Josie. Please. I need to go do something. I promise later, ok?" She gets off, pouting for only a moment, brightening immediately when she hears carols. "Ooh! I'm going to join them. Bye Hopieee~" And with that she disappeared. 

I head down to the Library, keeping an eye on my phone for any updates. Carolers are everywhere, swarming, even in the library. I pull out a journal of mine, as well as a ballpoint, scribbling down the monster possibilities, striking out each one that doesn't quite fit. The caroling is really starting to frustrate me. Christmas hasn't been the same for so long. Why does everyone get to be so happy and jolly, apart from me? "I'm trying to fucking work. So if you don't fa la la la leave, I'm going to give you all another piercing, and you certainly will not like it." I brandish the ballpoint, glaring, letting them scurry away. I don't like being cruel, but life is cruel, so why can't I have my moment? At this rate, I might as well ask Clarke himself about this. Last I heard he was locked int he basement...


	51. Mistlehoes (part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek I hope you like it? I tried. Please comment what you think! xx

Hope's POV:

Intruding upon my thoughts was Kaleb, carrying a bowl of egg nog. "Woah, woah, woah! Looks like someone could use some help getting into the spirit." He sets the bowl down intently, and though awful of me, I roll my eyes, "Want to help? Get me an axe." Christmas just isn't my thing anymore, it makes me bitter. I can't help the feelings pouring out of me, they're just there, ready to lash out. "So that's a neg on the nog, huh?" He sits down next to me, the bowl now in his lap. "I need to figure out what monster is making everyone so fucking merry. And I need to put an end to it. Now." He looks at me, shocked, "That's naughty ass hell, Hope." "Yeah? Well maybe for once I want to be naughty. I am constantly the saviour for this school, the loophole. Alaric keeps me under wraps, but this time, I'm going to do it my way. Maybe I am on the fucking naughty list, I DON'T CARE." There's a silence. After a while, Kaleb takes a sip from his ladle of egg nog, breaking the silence. "Aww hell yeah. You sure you don't wanna hit this, Hope?" I sigh, "God if I started hitting things now, I wouldn't ever stop." With that, I get up, marching towards the library exit, and to the basement. As I make my way over, Josie stops me, grinning like she's been gifted the most incredible thing possible. "What's up Josie? I need to head to the basement. To clear my head." She looks up, my eyes following, to find some mistletoe. "Oh Josie, now's not the best time. Plus, remember our plan to sneak about?" She pouts a moment, mumbling, "Pleaseeeeeeeee Hope. You promised earlier, remember?" I sigh, giving her a smile and cupping her face, kissing her sweetly a moment, cut off by Alyssa Chang. "Oh my god you're such mistlehoes. Fuck all of this, this is so ridiculous. Now move! Thank you Hope, for clearing the space from those shrieking hobgoblins and their caroling. I can now finally grovel in peace." She shoves past us both, headed for a chair, slumping down into her seat. 

"So I take it you're miserable as well? Must be why we both aren't affected by this cheeriness. So why should I help you? Better yet, answer me this: Why are you miserable, Hope? What makes you grovel so, when you could be so merry? Me? I'm in a vessel due to expire, and my father will now make it his priority to torture me til the end of time for trying to betray him. what about you?" I don't need to think to even answer such a question, but he catches me off guard for some reason. "I-I used to love the holidays. Lost a lot of my family, and everything changed. I don't let my walls down. Don't want people to see me, my pain. Meanwhile everyone's running about here, all thankful for what they have-" "And you realise what you're missing." I stay silent for a bit after that. Maybe I should try to talk to Josie about this and get her input later, instead of always relying on Emma. "If anyone can relate to feeling alone, it's me. I've never even had a Christmas. Want help with that monster of yours? Let me eat, drink and be merry for once in my life. Lord knows it'll be my last." He smiles, facing me, raising an eyebrow, awaiting my response. I unlock the cell, sneaking him up to the festivities, watching as the others write down wishes on their ribbons, burning them afterwards. I keep a close eye on Jo and Clarke, who is currently snarfing down spotted dick, potato mash, asparagus, chicken, and a bread roll. "Truly the son of a bottomless pit." He hands his plate to someone, turning me round and using my back as a flat surface to write down his wish. "What the hell." "Patience, Mikaelson. I have a feeling that this monster is the Krampus." Josie side eyes us, catching Clarke touching me, a furious look looming. For a moment, I think I saw fire in her eyes. "What's a Krampus?" "Anti Santa. Santa treats the good girls and boys, while Krampus seeks out the hatred and anger in people's heart and mind. There won't be much cheeriness for long, don't you worry Miss Hope." I glare at him grabbing his arm, "What did you do?" He chuckles, "Well Hope, I thought you might be proud of me," he throws his wish in the fire, "Seeing as I took a page out of your book. I made myself a loophole. Genius, right?" He smirks, walking off, but not before I get to him, shoving him in a room. "Claustrum!" The door shuts abruptly, and I proceed to corner him, "You're spelled in. What did you wish for? What did you write." He smiles, laughing, "Well you'll see in good time, Hope. I've been a very bad boy this year~" I snarl, grossed out by his drawl. I make him shut up in the only way I know to be truly effective, with my rage, anger and magic, choking him out like the character 'Darth Vader' would've. God Landon really rubbed off on me. "Unpleasant consequences. Now tell me. What did you wish for?" He finally chokes out, "A saviour! With these giddy children drunk on Christmas spirit, my saviour will come to rescue me, Krampus, that is, and kill anyone in it's way." He smiles like the maniacal asshat he is. "I'll be ready for it." "What? A one woman army? Pathetic." I sigh, walking off, "Leave it all to me." 

Well fuck me. Now I have to go be Ebenezer Scrooge and bust this popsicle stand. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. Why am I always the saviour?


	52. Toddling Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Please comment your thoughts and enjoy! Next chapter is dedicated to the handon breakup!

Hope's POV:

I make my way to where everyone might see me, and look about me. Students and teachers alike dance around me with no care in the world, toddling like little children, clinging to their plates for dear life, as if someone might wish to snatch their figgy pudding from them. Trust me, no one wants your fucking figgy pudding. Kaleb's manning the phonograph, letting the cheery music ring about the school. Josie catches my eye as I struggle to make an utterance, my voice drowned out by all the commotion. She raises a confused eyebrow at me, when I finally bring my voice to a rise. 

"I need everyone's attention." I say it clearly and firmly, hoping the message is set, that this is a dire announcement. Everyone turns to me, Josie getting a touch closer to me, away from her father and Dorian. I step down, closer to the center of the floor, before speaking, "I have some bad news. A... Krampus is headed our way." Everyone groans, shrugging me off, even Dorian slurping away at his coffee, Josie, the only one who actually seems half invested in what I had to say. The silence isn't very long, interrupted by someone's coughing, before Kaleb turns back to the phonograph, playing the music once more. I can't take this anymore, I've had enough. I mutter barely audibly, the words taking action, the phonograph getting trashed, the lights flickering before blowing it's fuses, and ruining the food at the table left. There's a gasp of shock, as I'm just about ready to set them straight. "Alright. That was the nuclear option. Didn't want to have to deploy it, but it is urgent. There is no fucking Santa Claus, alright? No fat jolly man who'll bring us all presents. He's a myth, and you're acting like a bunch of little toddling children, especially you, Alaric, Dorian. Now let's all grow the hell up." As if my words were magic, they're snapped from their cheerful trance and brought back down to reality. Josie steps towards me, speechless, memories coming back of the festivities, like everyone else. Alaric steps forward, ripping off his jumper, declaring, "She's right. I-I don't know what came over us." He pauses. Krampus, you idiot, you know the thing I've been telling everyone about, but clearly no one seems to listen? 

"Alright, Dorian, let's go hit the books and find out what this monster is and why it's doing it. Kaleb, Josie, we need you to build us a trap." Kaleb interjects, "Man, I have the trap-" "Josie can go with me." I cut in. "Hope, you and Josie get the kids to be and gather weapons. And someone get me a goddamn crossbow." Everyone scatters, so I take Josie by the hand and start escorting the children to bed, letting her siphon from me in the process so that we might be ready for anything. Once all of them are safe, I push Josie safely in a room, blocking it from being opened with objects around rather than magic. She could break through it if she wanted to, but I'd rather her not at this very moment. I pick up a gasp and struggle coming from by the fireplace, where the festivities were held, and as I get closer, I tread on a sickle. I quietly pick it up, finally seeing what was occurring. A vile looking thing, most likely to be Krampus, was using it's tongue to try and strangle Clarke. With a swift throw, I lop off the tongue of the fowl being. As much as I wanted to let Clarke die painfully, he was due to expire soon as it was, why not kill two birds with one stone and get rid of the monster as well? "And I assume you're Krampus?" I turn towards the being, letting it gnash it's teeth and snarl. With a quick wave of my hand, the Krampus came crashing into the fireplace with a powerful crunch. I strut towards the being that had been ruining my day since it had started, "My name's Hope. And I find holidays really stressful." I kicked him to the side as he reached for his sack, and within a blink of an eye he dissipated. Clarke stumbles towards me, "He knew. H-He knew. He knew I was going to find a new vessel and screw him over again." I look at him, "And how-" "I don't know how Hope. B-But! If you let me go, I can right this wrong. I can set everything back. Truly." I raise an eyebrow, not at all convinced. "I'll do this. I'll find a way to prove I am on your side. I'm telling the truth." He stumbles on, his stutter slightly present. I sigh, knowing it might be our only option.

Josie's POV:

Hope barricaded me in the room. She is so dead when we're done with this monster. She's got another thing coming. I slam my body against the door, wincing, trying to free myself. After a couple more body slams, I hear someone outside de-barricading the door, so I step back. Up pops Kaleb, smiling, rubbing the back of his neck. "So... I set the trap... but I need a witch all the same? Would you help a guy out?" I walk past him nodding, before being pulled back and told to be silent. We feel a cold breeze as we get closer to the main chimney, shivering. I peek into the dark room, seeing the Krampus materialising. "Illuceo." I mumble, watching the monster closely. It stumbles about as the room brightens with all the Christmas decorations. I can see my dad on the other end, Kaleb giving a signal as the phonograph starts to play. Everyone comes out, closing in on the Krampus. I take a sharp candy cane decoration from Pedro, one of the closest of the children to me, baring it. Kaleb ties it up carefully, while dad takes his aim. It drops down almost immediately, and Hope bustles her way to the front, catching me eye and giving me a small smile. 

Hope's POV:

Everything still seems so merry. Too merry. There's shifting coming from the sack, and I step towards it, Josie creeping up behind me, taking my hand. I squeeze it, letting go and stepping forward some more. Hands appear from the sack, and then out comes a jolly old man. Judging by his rosy cheeks, red trousers, and beard, it's fair to assume that this is Saint Nicholas. Well fuck me. "Who wouldn't be merry at this time of year? It's the magic of Christmas, Miss Mikaelson. Its the most wonderful time of the year." I scoot back towards Josie, keeping her close. "I can't believe you're real." I hold Jos in my arms, finding comfort in it. He chuckles loudly, "Belief, my dear Hope, is what makes things real." I keep quiet now, letting others speak. Alaric seemed completely gobsmacked, and I wanted to laugh so hard, but Josie gave me a stern stare and a pout, so I can't just disobey her. I feel more at ease, letting the feeling of cheer and merriness find it's way to my heart, not letting it get so close. But just as I start to feel easy again, the Krampus springs up, tearing off the lights binding it together. "Stay back. Don't you worry. Missing the heart of the Krampus is very much a normal occurrence, seeing as it is so small. This is my fight now, Hope, Alaric." He nods to us. I raise the sickle at the ready, only to be made to lower it by Alaric. "It's personal." I bite my tongue, letting Josie squeeze my hand in comfort. Santa socks the Krampus right in the face, speeding about, knocking the shit out of it as he went on his jolly way. As his back was turned the Krampus aimed to strike, but just as Alaric alerted him to it, he was being thrown across the room, slamming into the tree. While on his back, I let go of Josie, throwing him the sickle as to help him defend himself. He hops up quickly, burying it into the Krampus, pulling it down the midsection, before stuffing his hand in it's chest pulling out the tiny, black heart that remained. Josie buries her face in my shoulder as he shows off the small heart, nuzzling into me. I take her hand guiding her through the mass of students, to a small empty closet, pulling her in. She looks at me, pouting. "Hope Mikaelson, you barricaded me in a room." I blush, biting my lip. "I'm really sorry Jos, I just wanted you to be safe." She whines, "You had me worried sick. I should slap you right now." I smile, giggling, "I know, babe. I'm sorry. Please don't slap me too hard." I play along, smiling, holding her close, burying my face in her chest. She picks my face up, kissing me, then bends to my height. "You are so cute, Mikaelson." I kiss her neck softly, mumbling, "Why thank you, Miss Josette." Commotion from outside indicates it to be the time to part ways. "Meet me when it's all settled? Come to my room, since Alyssa may not appreciate me being in yours." She parts with me with a small kiss, skipping away. 

Landon steps through the doors, having arrived at the school. I know what I have to do. I need to do it now.


	53. Finished. Done. Finito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts :)

Hope's POV:

I need to do it now. Normally it would be quite easy to just go up to him and speak my mind, but I find myself glued in place. I watch him closely as he makes his way towards Josie's room. I start walking towards him, my pace quickening. Surely he'd knock, giving me enough time to stop him. Instead, he just barges in, Josie yelping loudly. Landon is pushed back outside a moment, before the door opens slightly once more. This time I can see her clearly, now in a little duckling robe. How cute. Landon rubs the back of his neck, stepping into the room, the door not properly closing. 

Josie's POV:

"Oh shit! Landon. Um. Wait outside a moment." I get up scampering to go find my ducky robe. I pull it on, glancing about the room, before slightly opening the door. He steps inside, getting very close, so I back step, falling back onto my bed, sitting up straight. 

"We need to talk, Josie." I glance at him, somewhat prepared. I sit back, my hands in my lap, "What do you want to talk about Landon? There isn't much to be said. You still have feelings for Hope, not me. I know that. So there truly isn't much to talk about. I'm not angry, and honestly, I'd rather you just left, because I'd rather it not be awkward." He stands there a moment, "But Josie-" "Is there something I'm missing?" Landon stumbles, stepping forward, as if in a way to try and hold me and comfort me. I don't let him. "I'm- I'm so sorry. I wish it could be different. My feelings. They're- they're complicated. I just. I wanted you to know. I want to be your friend. Please, don't let my messed feelings for you and Hope ruin our friendship." I look to him, perplexed, "Landon, I think it's best you go." He shakily nods, stepping out of the room, and as he closes the door I caught glimpse of Hope. I see the look in her eyes, flashing golden, to amber.

Hope's POV: 

As soon as he steps out, I feel my hairs stand on end, knowing my eyes are shifting, feeling my wolf come out. I snarl, as he closes the door, quietly. I'd heard everything. Including the stumble and fall of Josie. I swear if he touched her, I will rip him apart, limb from limb. It's just the wolf talking, but I might actually do that and it scares me. He bumps into me, "O-oh. H-Hope. Hi. Um. I need to talk to you. Please don't push me away, it'll just be a moment." I look up at him, cocking my eyebrow, and rolling my eyes. "I suppose so." He searches for his words, trying to hold my hands, his eyes boring into my soul. "I-I love you. I realise that now. I was blinded by the idea that Josie would fulfill me." My eyes flash golden once more, this time my wolf is angry. "Fulfill you? Seriously? Is that all you see in her? Is that why you tried to touch her in her room? Is that why she fell back on her bed, after you moved forward? I heard all of it Landon." I snarl, displeased with him. "N-No, Hope, wait! It wasn't like that. She filled my void for a little while, but you're the one for me. You're my comfort. My safe place. My home. I love you." He leans in and before I can stop him, he plants a kiss on my lips. Quick as anything, my hand swings round and slaps him as hard as possible. He stumbles back clutching his jaw. "Leave. We're done Landon. I won't do this anymore. I can't. I am trying to let you down easy, but you're making it so difficult. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be." I lean on the wall, trying to keep my cool. "But I love you, Hope. I love you so much-" "Landon, I can't. we're done. We can be friends, but we can't do this anymore." "Is there someone else? Who? Who is it." I sigh, bored of this charade. "We're done, Landon, okay? Finished. Done. Finito."

After he's left, I made my way to Josie's room, knocking quietly. "Hope? Is that you? Because I swear if it's Landon again I'm going to lose it." I open the door, sneaking in. "Hey J- Oh- I- You're- Is that why you yelped? Because you- you're wearing- my god- um..." She steps forward, kissing me, "Shhh. Come here gremlin, I want cuddles." "As you wish." I come to bring myself to the bed, letting her straddle me, before both of us fall on our sides, Josie wrapping her arms around me from behind. Her leg hiked up to wrap around my hip, so I place my hand on her thigh, tracing little patterns up her leg, smiling. I turn around to kiss her, smiling widely, giggling like a little schoolgirl. She pulls me in close, grinning, "You're quite excited Ms. Mikaelson." "Oh shush." I cut her off with a long kiss. "Clausura!" The door is locked tight, then Josie mumbles, "Silencio."


	54. Good Morning :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was alright :)

Hope's POV:

I wake up to a long arm wrapped firmly around me, as if keeping me from escaping. I poke the arm, nudging it loose, so I might turn around and catch a glimpse of Josie. As I turn myself round, my breath catches in my throat, remembering what had happened last night.

After having 'broken up' with Landon, even though it was just a reinforcement of us not being right for each other, I stayed over in the twins' room with Jo. I came in, after Josie had threatened Landon, if I were him, and I found out the reason why she yelped when he came in. She was wearing the cutest, yet terribly scandalous outfit. The duck robe just made her look like a cutie.

ANYWAYS. Josie opens an eye grinning, "You're up. Morning, Hopie." "Morning sunshine." She wriggles about, curling into me. "I was wondering if we could actually talk, Jo. It's nothing bad I promise." She sits up, looking at me. "I-Is it Landon? Do you still love him? Or is it-" I laugh, "God no, Jos. I wanted to talk about the speed we'd been going the past couple weeks. We talked about you wanting to go slow for a bit, until you settled, felt comfortable, and I in no way wish to rush you at all. But I think my signals are getting mixed. Sometimes I don't know if you want to go slow or not. I just want to clear everything up." I smile at her, taking her hand in mine. She leans into me a moment, before looking down at me, "I-At first I thought I wanted slow. So I said slow. B-But that's completely wrong! And I don't know why I said it- but... I want you. All of you. I want to feel you beneath me, on top of me, in my arms, in my lap, around my waist- it doesn't matter. Because I have you, and I care for you.You kept things at a slow pace, for me. And I know at first I may not be fantastic because it's been a while and Landon probably had more technique, even if he couldn't find the clit, I'm sure-" I burst into laughter, squeezing her in an embrace. "W-Wait *wheeze* you think I had sex with Landon? Baby I haven't had sex with anyone" I sputter, wiping a tear from my cheek. "You're too cute, babe. I know you'll be wonderful, but my point was I do not wish to rush you. Give me the ok when you're ready, alright?" Her face is bright red, blush burning evidently bright. "So... you're a virgin... I didn't see that coming. I mean- maybe it was because I was with Penelope, I thought everyone was as sexual as we were but- that's super cute actually, baby." It's now my turn to blush, and to do my best to hide it, I bury my face in her chest. She runs her fingers through my hair, whispering, "I'm ready, but I want you to be, too. Okay?" I nod, burying myself further into her chest. "I'm ready." I mumble into her lingerie. "What was that, Hopie?" "... I'm ready." I peek out from my hiding spot, looking up at her, before climbing up for a kiss. "So... like... how does this work, Jo?" She giggles, cupping my face giving me a kiss, "Take it slow and do what makes sense to you. Look, all I really have to add is it's best to communicate, but other than that, it's a chance to explore." I feel hot, and red as a tomato. God help me. Since I only have a baggy shirt and a pair of underwear on, there isn't much to take off. I climb into her lap, pushing her down gently, my eyes sparkling with amber, reflected in Josie's eyes. "Is this ok?" I ask, my hands put awkwardly on her stomach, as I sit more towards her pelvis. "Of course it is, babe." I lean down to kiss her softly, a feeling brewing inside the pit of my stomach, warm, and exciting. "Can I take off your robe?" She sits up, letting me slowly peel it from her body, leaving her in her little outfit, very exposed. I whine, kissing her slowly, pulling her into me. I kiss her cheek, going down her neck, looking to Josie, "Is this ok?" She nods whining a touch, so I continue my little journey, kissing her neck, and by her collarbone, taking the opportunity to nip and suck at it a touch, little red blotchy patches littering her skin. I start to move further down, Josie squirming a touch, her arms around my waist pulling me closer than ever. I move her strap, kissing down her shoulder. Not having as much of a reaction as before, I moved to her chest, asking her if I'd be able to move her top, before doing so. This is when things became a lot more heated, things quickening, as I became more desperate to try and please her. I continued to mark her up, getting lower little by little, her hands went to my hair, softly pulling. I reached her stomach, kissing it lightly, looking up, smiling at her, breathy. "I-i uh, I'm not sure if I'm doing this right, babe." She chuckles, pulling me up to her. "Baby you were fantastic. Do you want to snuggle? I know it can be a lot. We can always continue later if you'd like." I nod, smiling and kissing her face sweetly, clinging to her chest. "We need to study up on your sandclock after breakfast. I'm sorry I wasn't able to go further right now. I just wanted to make you happy, and I don't know if I was doing that..." "Baby, you were perfect." She cups my face, kissing me slow. "Cuddle with me, Hopie." She gives me a bright smile, wrapping her arms around me. 

Ok hi :) I'm sorry if this wasn't quite you were after, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Comment what you'd like to see, or how you feel about the book so far.


	55. Out of the Loop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts! :) xx

Hope's POV:

After Josie and I's little cuddle session, we decided it was probably time to get ready for the day ahead of us both. First thing on the agenda is to move into my room that I'd be sharing, who happened to be Alyssa, of all people. Next is to get my schedule once more, find my classes and make it through the school day, so that I am able to talk to Josie and help find a solution for the sand clock, which was mentioned to me during our stay in New Orleans, Freya and I discreetly went over possible long time solutions, which all turned out to have big repercussions that we just couldn't risk. Josie gets dressed first, with the clothes left in the wardrobe, while I look through the clothes that we brought with us. As planned, Josie would leave first and head to breakfast, leaving me a couple minutes before I would leave, the idea being that we aren't exactly perfectly alright with the whole Landon ordeal. We need to be able to sell that we're still a little sore, maybe even tense. She leaves, giving me a small smile before stepping out. Once she's gone, I collect myself looking back on all that had gone on earlier in the morning. 

I really want her so desperately, I want to be able to make her happy, have the time we have between the two of us pleasurable but I'm not sure what might make her happy, and if I might be doing something wrong. I haven't ever gotten so close to someone, not without them dying on me of course. Landon was my fail safe, I just couldn't fail nor falter with him, as he was phoenix, that was just about the only good thing about him. His kisses were sloppy, and he was a little eager with me at times, as if I was candy, and he a child, in need of getting his hands all over me. I used to think that was what I wanted, for someone to want me so much they can't keep their eyes off of me, and I, to keep away from them, to keep them safe. That's not what I want, and Josie has helped me see that. I glance at my phone, seven minutes having passed, and I glance to the door, getting up and reaching for the handle, just as a disheveled Lizzie storms in, yelping at the sight of me. Her shirt is over her shoulder, hair a mess, neck and chest littered with hickeys and marks. 

"H-Hope. Hi. Um. I got distracted... please don't tell daddy." "I won't, I'm just heading out, I was going to try and talk to Josie, but she wasn't here. It's become touchy between us since we're back at school with a boy giving us problems." I say quickly, glad my lie seems to have convinced her, before slipping out with my bag of clothes and belongings. I make my way to the kitchen, grabbing a bag, filling it with granola bars and three apples, rushing to get my schedule. Once I grab my schedule, I head to my new room, which is my old one, apart for the new furnishings and girl in my room. I cough at the amount of perfume coming from the room. I push the door open further, greeted by a grumpy Alyssa, who gives me back 20% of my room, leaving me with a single sized bed, and the wall it faces. Brilliant. Bitch. I throw my things on the bed, pulling a granola bar from my bag, and chomping onto it as I step out into the hall with my schedule. Next thing on the schedule is spell lab... and I'm late. I sprint out the room, dropping the wrapper into the bin outside the room, bumping into an Alaric, who was trying to look like he knew where the hell he was going. I swear if this man is to ever be my father and law- you know what? I'm not even going to finish that thought. 

"Late for class, Mikaelson?" I glare, "Just as confused with the halls as I am, Saltzman?" He stops, "touché." We small talk for a while until I finally find my way to the spell lab... which happened to be on the other side of the school. It seems I'm truly out of the loop. We parted ways, and I used Alaric as my excused tardiness. I sat myself down by MG, sighing, having nothing in my possession to be able to take my class. I glance down at my phone sending a text over to Freya, asking if she might be able to send some stuff over to me. "Attention please, Miss Mikaelson." My head snaps up, as I roll my eyes, looking back down at my phone, getting an ok from Freya, a parcel to arrive hopefully in a couple hours. The rest of the day is honestly a blur, everything around me moving so quickly, Josie glancing at me before giving me her signature pout, then a glare. As the day comes to a close, I go find Josie before dinner, who happened to be in the library. I pull from my pocket a spell I had gotten a hold of that would be a temporary fix for the sandclock, at least until we are able to disarm it. I walk past her as if I don't see her, looking over her shoulder to see she's researching the object. Dorian pops in questioning Josie's motive for researching the sandclock, for me to hop in and say it'd do some good if I were to help. She walks out the library with me, eyeing the spell in my hand, walking off to get to her room. Near her room was the girls' showers, so when no one was looking, I grabbed her hand pulling her into a shower, closing the curtain behind us. I press her up against the wall, grinning. "It's been such a long, boring day. I've missed you." I give her a kiss, biting on her lip a little, tugging at it. She giggles, smiling back at me, "I missed you too. I hate having to be so moody and tense with you. Sneaking around is fun, though." I lean into her standing up on my tippy toes to kiss her cheek. "We should probably get this spell done. We can be sneaky ninjas afterwards, right? Right now, I want to keep you safe." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched as the spell took effect, staring deep into the dark substance in the sandclock, mesmerized. "It's really quite beautiful, although grim." I smile, watching every twist and turn the dark energy made. "It's terrifying to think that it could break and I could hurt so many people, but for now, we're safe." I smile, scooting forward and leaning into her for a kiss. "Let's go to your room, there's a little surprise there for you. Landon helped... but I did most of the work. Don't let him make you think otherwise." I smirk, "Ooooh is someone jealous?" I kiss her forehead, reaching. "What? Of course not." "Mhm." I bring myself to stand, pulling her up with me. She leads me to my room, and I open the door to find Landon stringing up some little lights, pictures of Josie and I strung up on the wall, along with pictures of Freya, Keelin, Bex, Nik, and a group picture of Josie, Lizzie and I. I wipe a small tear from my cheek, smiling wide. On my bed was a trunk with our things from New Orleans, along with some bags of school supplies, uniform, and cute things for Josie and I. Josie and Landon stand in front of me, "So what do you think? It isn't the same, but we thought a little switch up might be nice?" I bring them both into a hug, smiling, kissing Josie on the cheek sneakily. "Friends?" Landon murmurs, "Sure, Landon. Friends." I say chuckling, rolling my eyes a little. He leaves, and Josie pretends to do so as well, running back in moments later and jumping on me. "Babeeeee! I can't have people over past ten. And you missed dinner for me. Go eat something, I'm going to go for a run, ok? I l-love you." I kiss her softly, and she skips to the door, waving, "Goodnight Hope!"


	56. A Storm is Brewing (part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii :)  
> Please comment your thoughts, and let me know what you might want to see in the next coming chapters!

Hope's POV:

After my long run in the woods, I head to grab my clothes, now nowhere to be seen. All that's left is tight, boob squishing sports bra, and a pair of tight running shorts. I groan, knowing that someone was trying to stall me. I grab what I have, and throw it on quickly, sprinting down the hall to my room. I notice that the door has been locked via a simple spell, one which I reverse as to get into my own room. I fling the door open to find Jed beneath Alyssa, both on my bed, Alyssa eating the poor boy's face. "What the fuck. Get off my fucking bed." They stop looking at me, sitting up on the blanket Freya sent me, my bedside already screwed up by them somehow, probably from clambering and not having the slightest interest in paying attention. The little snow globe Josie had gotten me in New Orleans on one of our last little shops, was now on the ground. "Get out!" Jed scurries, mumbling, "Sorry Hope." I face Alyssa, who has a smirk on her face, "I did place a spell on the doorknob for a reason. Thanks for ruining my fun. I just thought your bed needed some breaking in, seeing as it's missing in action." I growl, resisting the urge of screaming and slapping her. I pick the snow globe off of the floor, placing it back on my bedside, straightening out the bed sheets. I quickly grab a pair of underwear, wearing them under the tight shorts, along with the baggy ripped shirt I stole from Alyssa weeks ago. "Hey that's my-" "Save it Alyssa. I'm sleeping elsewhere tonight. Fuck you Alyssa." I storm off, going to Josie's only to find after opening the door, that both of the twins are fast asleep, and it's probably best I don't disturb. I notice the sandclock on Josie's bedside, watching the black magic whirl around, before stealing a blanket from the room, and camping out outside the door. 

The following morning, I find myself being awoken by Landon, who is gently shaking me. I groan, pulling the blanket over myself. "Whaaaaat?" I groan, pushing him away slightly. He pulls the blanket off my head so I can see him, kneeling, "You look like you could use a good bit of an energy burst to wake you up. Alaric told me to let you know he can't train today, so I should go to the training instead, so I might be able to learn how to better defend myself, and maybe even do a bit of offense. T-That is if you want to. Only if you want to." I pick myself up from the hard floor, "Sure, yeah why not? How hard could it be?" I lean on him a moment, gaining my balance, pulling the blanket around me. "Yes! I get to be a padawan!" I look at him, my face clearly showing I don't know what the fuck he's going on about, then realising it's probably something from Star Wars. "You know? Star Wars? The thing I talked a lot about." "Right. Ok let's go." I go forward, heading to the armory to grab some sparring batons. I tell Landon to meet me by the dock, entering the armory and grabbing two each, testing them a moment. Teaching Landon? How hard could that fucking be- REALLY FUCKING HARD. 

I go at him, barely even close to full throttle, as he whines trying to defend himself, "Ok that was a little hard! Oo- Ow!" I get him in the stomach before using the other baton to bring him to the ground in one swift motion. He lay on his back wincing, "Ok, when I asked for training I sorta meant for beginners." He gives himself a moment before he sits up. I grab his hand hoisting him up, "Sorry. Alyssa Changs got me in a bit of a mood. Fucking bitch can't keep to herself and is invading my space more than ever. Did you know she used my bed to bed Jed? Because she wanted to 'break it in' for me? She has no boundaries, taking everything that belongs to me, and she has a new scented candle everyday, which doesn't bother me much apart from the fact it makes me fucking hungry! She's being a gas lighting bitch and makes me long for the days I could toss monsters in the Malivore pit. She's a fucking monster." I growl, ranting. Landon kind of just looks at me blankly a moment, grabbing his sticks. "Um... maybe try talking to her?" I sigh, "Yeah. Sure, Landon." "Bullies hate being confronted. Um- how about some more sparring? I was thinking-" I look him up and down, "Let's start with the basic jab, instead of having you running into danger head first, ok?" 

Heads up! There are probably going to be several parts to this chapter, so don't go anywhere :)


	57. A Storm is Brewing (part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry it's been while, had a bit of a block. It's short but sweet I hope

Josie's POV:

I wake up to the sound of crackling in the middle of the night, looking towards the sound, facing the sandclock, cracks now lined the surface, jagged, and threatening to let it burst open. I wake Lizzie, shaking her lightly, pleading for her to get up, that it's an emergency, to which she groans to groggily, before mumbling, "You need to tell dad." I throw a pillow at her face to wake her up before rushing out of the room in my pjs and a robe. As soon as I open the door, I see a sleeping Hope, curled up in front, in a small blanket. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek, not trying to wake her up, then I run off to go find Dad. Within moments of seeing it, and getting the brief explanation, he gets on the phone with Emma, telling me to get the rest that I can for now, and to leave the sandclock in his care. 

In the morning, it's back to the frantic rush. I wake up, pulling on the first thing I can find, quickly doing my hair and putting shoes on. I race out the door before Lizzie, getting a quick bite before Coven Day begins. 

Hope's POV:

After training with Landon, I hop right into the shower, before making my way to the room to get ready for the whirlwind of events prepared for the witches for Coven Day. I open the door to find the room to myself, finally, peaceful. I go to where my clothes hang nicely, to find that quite a few outfits are missing. I am going to kill this bitch. Fuck her. I text Freya letting her know I have a little pest problem, and that someone's been stealing my clothes. I put the phone down, getting ready to start the day, and to try and mend the relationship with Landon, so we might stay friends, if possible. The training doesn't mean much, I think? It's just training, not a confirmation that we can work through the whole breaking up and still be friends. I think what has opened my eyes a little in all of this is how much I tolerated him when we were dating. I never took into account that I did just that. Tolerate. My phone buzzes from the bedside and I pick it up, a text from Freya screaming about hexing a bitch. I told her to calm down, and that I'd handle her, I just felt that I should talk to her more often, because I felt like I had been lacking in communication with family. I make my way to the door, seeing Jed. "What do you want, Jed?" I snarl, ready to push past him. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I saw you sleeping on the ground outside. I don't know why I'm attracted to Alyssa, but I just find her so- hot. I promise it won't happen again." With that he nods, skittering down the corridor. 

I make my way to where Coven Day is held, chewing on a granola bar, looking around. I go up to a girl, "Hey, have you seen Alyssa Chang?" She looks at me eyes wide, realising I was speaking to her, sputtering "Uh, no, not today!" Just as I get a response, Alyssa bursts through the doors, Miss Selfish Bitch McBitch face, Emma thanking her for joining us all. To be honest I kind of completely zoned Emma out for a hot minute, Alyssa replying, "Sorry... just REALLY didn't want to be here." She flashed me a grin, clearly malevolent. I want to kick her ass.


	58. A Storm is Brewing (part III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I promise I'll be better at updating. Please comment, let me know what you want to see xx

Hope's POV:

Giggling erupts in the room, somewhat forced by many. She flashes her shit eating grin, looking at Emma intently. Emma gives her the side eye, turning a bit to face the girl, putting on a forced smile, "We'll talk later." She turns to her audience, telling us to enjoy the booths and festivities, to connect with our peers. I decide to walk over to Alyssa Bitchface Chang, and try out this 'talking' of which Landon had spoken of. I put a smile on my face, walking right up to her. God am I always this short? Ok. Focus. Here goes nothing. Talking. What will that ever do? "Hi... I know we don't see eye to eye, and I'm sure you're not particularly excited about having a roommate, but-" "Oh I don't mind having a roommate, just not you. I just don't like you, ok sweetie?" I try my best not to scoff at her tone. So much for talking, thanks bird boy! Oh god I sound like Lizzie. "Ahem. Yeah, okay, um maybe let's talk boundaries then? Start over?" I force my smile, trying not to lash out and rip this bitch to shreds. She looks at me a moment, silent, and her face showing signs of being uncomfortable and embarrassment, maybe? Her face goes back to resting bitch face, "You're right. We should start over. Back to when the room was all to myself." She glares at me, strutting off. I roll my eyes, letting the bitch walk off, turning towards Wade, who was preparing a presentation for Coven Day. He went on about how he doesn't have a coven, the rest tuned out a little, hearing fragments of Alyssa's cruel response. I turn towards her, just about ready to fight, giggles erupting, forced, once more. I keep myself calm and collected. For now. Everyone starts giggling and laughing once more, when Wade speaks of possibly being a fairy, due to having not known his parents, being terrible at magic, loving honey, keeping tidy, and having a love for singing. It all does seem a little far fetched... but i do suppose anything is possible right? Alyssa continues to take a jab at him, while he stands stock still, mumbling, asking if anyone else is seeing what he is, only to get another cruel reply. Stay calm, Hope, stay fucking calm. "That's detention Alyssa. Before you even ask, I work here today, and yes I have just as much right and authority to do so." She mutters, agitated, "Fine, can't be any worse than it is here anyways." I lose it. "I dunno... being alone in a room with you? As your roommate, that sounds like hell. You were saying?" There's an ooh that ripples, and Emma's stare lands on me. There's a voice telling me to just let it out, let them know that I am strong, that they are weak. I can't be seen as weak. I decide to walk out, hopefully to find Josie. I miss her so much, and I really want to just hold her tight. 

Once we are dismissed, I march off, snatching a smoothie from some person passing by. What has gotten into me?? I go up to some girl, so much taller than I am, and frankly, I don't know why but I had such an urge to steal her shoes. Within seconds, I am now in possession of the said shoes, and I am in shock. Why am I doing this? This isn't me. I'm different now. I don't want to go back to being the insecure, lone wolf Hope. Is that why I'm doing this? Landon sneaks up behind me, "Hey! So how did it go with Alyssa Chang? Are you besties now?" I look at him, a brooding pool of anger, hurt and sadness, growing in the pit of my stomach. I can't help what I say anymore. It's like the truths I wish to speak, are deciding to come out, against my will. "Your advice was pathetic, and quite frankly, useless. Just like you." I turn on my heel, speeding off. I want to cry. I need a break. I pull myself into a small cupboard, sitting down a moment, trying to catch my breath. It's all so much today. The cupboard door opens quickly, closing shut, Josie appearing before me. "Hey Hope. I only have a few minutes. Sandclock has started to crack, but I don't want to talk about that right now. Are you alright? I saw you make your way into here. People have been saying you've been a little... touchy... this morning." I look to her, taking her hand and pulling her close, resting my head on her stomach, sighing. "I don't know what's going on. I just feel- I feel pain. And rage. Things I thought I was done with. I want to do things... it reminds me of Klaus." She crouches down, looking me in the eye, before wrapping me into a warm embrace, and kissing my face all over. "I wish I could help you feel better." I grin a bit, for the first time today. "This is all I need. You should probably get going, though. You said you were in a rush?" "Oh fuck it. Give me two more minutes with you." 

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long. It's been an interesting week and a bit, and a lot has been going on. I hope everyone is well. Sorry again. Enjoy!


	59. Festering Insecurites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hope's POV

Josie quickly plops down, getting comfy in my lap, before leaning into me, turning to face me. She cups my face, kissing me softly. She nuzzles into me, continuing the kisses, getting more heated as seconds tick by. I pause, "You had something important to do, Jo. As much as I love all this, you need to take care of yourself and priorities at hand for the moment. We can always have some cuddle and kisses time later." I watch her expression change, from a pout, to biting her own lip, getting up quickly, and opening the door carefully, leaving me behind watching her hips sway. 

Returning back to Coven Day, we are now all seated in a circle. My thoughts are all over the place, rendering me to be quite on edge. My 'martyr complex', as Lizzie puts it, along with some thoughts and feelings buried deep, start to bubble once more, and before I can even find a way to silence myself, the words tumble out. "Really, some hurt feelings, and this is what you plan on us doing? Meditative exercises? No wonder I have to do everything myself." Fuck. HOPE. STOP. Stop now. Emma chimes in, bringing her hand to rest on my shoulder, "Seems it would be most helpful for some of us." She moves once more, glancing at me questioningly, I, myself, able to give her nothing in return other than a face of confusion for a brief moment. "Close your eyes. Focus on your breathing, and exhale, push out the negativity, embrace the silence." I close my eyes for a few moments, interrupted by Lizzie, bringing me to open my eyes once more, tuning out most of her babbling, apart from 'kumbaya circle time.' Lizzie drags her chair across the floor after being scolded, and sits next to me, the rest of the "lesson" passing fairly quick. 

Lizzie and I dart into the hallways after that session, both bored out of our minds, the creeping, less pretty thoughts still buzzing, though not as much as before, as if there was a source, making me feel this way, manipulating my rage, my every emotion. We bump into Bird Bo- I mean- Landon, and Wade, scurrying around the hall. "Can't see it, I lost it." I snort, "Lost what? Landon's fashion sense?" I immediately bite my tongue, "Sorry... didn't mean that." I turn to Lizzie, her face showing off how impressed she is with my badmouthing him. "You said my look was classic?" He tries to pull off a pout, but no one can beat Josie's cute, adorable, kissable pout- ANYWAYS. "And you believe that?" Lizzie cuts in, faking shock, "Sorry.... I think.... wait- no I'm not." Wade starts to get frustrated, "Look. We're looking for the Qareen. It's a monster... it sort of makes others act like-" Landon finishes his sentence, "You." Wade goes on, talking about how only fairies can see it, and how it's on a certain plane at the moment, where it's getting closer and closer to getting on our plane of vision. Lizzie starts to get bored, rolling her eyes and fake snoring, "Ok, enough with the nerd talk. Hope, would you like to do the honors? Or shall I?" I smirk, "Ha! Too easy, no way I can get any pleasure out of it." Lizzie hits my shoulder playfully, laughing, only to be cut off by a stern look from Landon. He gives one big hero speech, which was honestly rather dreadful, and obviously Lizzie commented on it. "Ok, anyways... what's the plan?"

We make our way to the library, plopping down on a sofa, Lizzie and I chatting away, not really sure how we're supposed to help, seeing as the boys seem to think they have everything under control. "So how're you dealing with not being the hero for once, Hope?" Lizzie whispers, grinning, seeing how my knee was bouncing up and down like made. I pout, "It is rather difficult, but the boys seem so sure they can get us out of this, best give them the benefit of the doubt, right?" She chuckles, "You really expect Bird boy to solve all of this? Good luck." I nudge her shoulder glancing at Landon, "Hey, let's try being nice. I know it's hard, but we have to at least give it a shot." She groans, "Fine, but there's a catch to it. I've noticed that Josie seems to be a lot happier, and I know it's not from Landon ending things. Has she talked to you about someone new? She's got that post make out blush on a constant." I feel my face heat up, as it becomes blotchy and red, "No, I don't believe she's told me anything. I'll let you know if I do get something out of her, though." I say quietly. Gosh, pretending nothing is going on is really quite difficult. "OK! I found the Qareen's achilles heel. It seems to have a weak spot for myrrh, sinbad scimitar, and fairies." Wade squeaks with glee, but a part of me, and all it's festering insecurity comes to the surface once more, being a mean bitch. "Don't you dare even think about it." He turns to me, "Why don't you believe m-" "Can you fly? Bring people joy? Glee? Can you shoot fairy dust? No, because, just like Landon, you're doing the same thing he is with his useless training. The whole trying to fit in, it's delusional- shit. I shouldn't have said that." Landon looks at me disappointed, murmuring something I don't quite get, and I look to Lizzie for help, but she shakes her head, leaving me with nothing. But it doesn't end there for me, "If I need someone to die a lot, be a victim, bait? I know who to find, I'll give you a call." Wade storms off, leaving me and Landon to my apologies. Lizzie sneaks off, leaving just the two of us. "I didn't mean that. I didn't mean that." "Yes you did." He sighs, getting up. "The Qareen magnifies your insecurities, so you're projecting the truth you don't speak out loud to anyone else, all the buried things." Alyssa barges in, "Hey nerds. Yeah, there's a monster on campus, looks increasingly similar to the pimple Hope had last week?"


	60. Bite Me, Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah jesus hope you enjoy! please comment your thoughts?

Hope's POV

"Are you sure it wasn't your own reflection?" I spit back, beyond annoyed and frustrated with this girl, at this point in time. "Great, no, not great, fuck. It's strong enough to be on our plane now-" "Yeah, well we need to get you somewhere safe so you aren't kidnapped again, as that is not helping anyone. Not the kidnapper. Not us." My eyes go wide. "I really am not blaming the victim here. Sorry. But what does it want if not you?" I sit back.

Josie's POV

"This isn't going to work Lizzie. There has to be another alternative. After everything that happened with Clarke, I'm scared to even do the smallest of spells." I sigh, putting the spellbook down. She gives me a disapproving look. "I-I'm worried that the magic's going to backfire..." She takes my hand, sitting by me. "Fine... um. Let me take your mind off things then? Ok. So, I've been dying to know. Who's the new person you've been thinking about? I know there has to be someone, because you're a lot happier, and it's really nice to see that." Lizzie's being, oddly, super nice? What is happening? "N-no one. Not quite yet. I don't think I'm ready for anything like that at the moment." Lizzie gives me a knowing look, "Yeah, sure, ok, whatev-" I see in the reflection of the sandclock, a monstrous looking creature, jumping from my seat in front of the container of dark magic. I'm thrown down, and everything goes dark. Moments later, I lift myself up, turning only to see myself, darker, more sinister, eerily similar to what I would assume to be the darker parts of me I push down, my insecurities. "Don't let it break." The echo of the voice resonates, along with the screaming of my name, my sense coming back to me, head searing, heart pounding. "Are you ok-" I hear Hope's voice, and my heart starts to race. "What happened? Jo?" I can't quite answer. Hope takes my hand in hers, the touch sending chills down my body. "Monster." Lizzie replies, giving me side eye, Landon giving us the rundown of what is happening. I look to the spot where the sandclock used to sit, and I give Hope a panicked look, "The sandclock. We need to get it back now!" Lizzie looks to a confused Landon, "No time to explain birdy. We can take this thing out we are three bad ass witches... and Mr. Sundy Roast, too... I suppose." I squeeze Hope's hand, "If the sandclock gets damaged, something really bad is going to happen." I say it rather quietly, gazing into her eyes. Hope gets right to it, "We need to exploit it's weakness. It's the only way to take it down fast, except Landon's research on the topic was just about as terrible as his fighting skills. Oh sh-" He gets in her space, prompting me to get up, "Or maybe, my research was fine, but god forbid you use your brain instead of punching every problem." She shuts up a brief moment, I can feel her debating snapping his neck. "I think it can get to me as well..." "You think?!" 

We formulate the plan, letting Landon go fetch Wade, starting the cheering by the staircase. I stand behind Hope, our bodies hugging, as we both do our little cheers to help out. "We gathered everyone we possibly could. Now, um, can the fairy come out?" Hope nods, "Let loose the fairy!" A shriek lets us all know the Qareen has entered our vicinity, and I can tell Wade is having some trouble. "It's not working. Their cheering isn't what will power me up. I need them to be able to believe in me." I look to Hope, clueless as what to do. Lizzie starts to get frustrated. "This is why we don't let little muppet babies get involved in our plans," she whines, glaring at Landon. "I believe, Wade. I'll prove it." Landon clears a path, running directly at the monster, Lizzie snorting at his 'bravery'. He manages to punch the thing, but not before being thrown on a table. "What on earth are you doing Landon?" Hope screams, making me a little jealous for only a moment. She gets ready to blast the Qareen, but I remind her of the sandclock, and the problems with it. Landon is losing terribly, getting his ass absolutely kicked, and much to my surprise, I am rather enjoying it. I hear his neck break and look at Hope, who then realises she should probably react, "O-Oh LAnDOn!" Lizzie pulls her back and I stay close, silent. Wade starts to sprout wings, claiming to now have this all under control. He starts to super sonic blast the hell out of the monster, Hope, meanwhile, summons the sandclock to us. It crackles some more, and Lizzie and I both know, that it has to be tonight, with the other witches, after dinner. 

Hope's POV:  
Once we are able to get away from the mob, and make it safely to Alaric's office, the girls talk to their father, while I wait outside. When the girls finally come out, they seem satisfied, Josie saying she will join Lizzie later for dinner, as she was in need of a shower. I follow Josie, once Lizzie is out of sight, letting her grab me by the hand and lead me to the- the showers? "Wait you're actually taking a shower?" I look at her curious, sporting a pout. "Yes, today was quite a bit. And so are you. You're going... to take... a shower... with me. That is- if you wish to?" I smirk, "Yeah, why not? Having a shower with Josette Saltzman- what could go wrong?" I grin, kissing her cheek, catching some movement nearby, going to the spot and pulling out a witch I didn't quite know. "Skedaddle." "Ugh, fine. I'm done anyways. Watch the hands, cow." I glare at her, "Bite me, bitch!" I send her out, knowing she won't say anything, locking the door behind her. "So....." Josie grins, taking off her shirt, "So...."


	61. Undone

Hope's POV:

"S-so..." Josie walks up to me, getting close, her shirt discarded. She brings her hands to my face, pulling in for a small kiss, smiling down at me. After much thought and slight panic, Josie guides my hands to her waist. She steps back a moment, "H-Hope... we should talk?" I gulp, certainly not having expected to have a 'talk' of serious matters. She leans against the wall, looking at me, biting her lip, putting her thoughts together a moment. "I-I'm worried. With everything going on right now, I don't want to end up hurting you. I cannot allow myself to hurt you-" I look up to her, starting to panic. Had I done something? Did I read this all wrong? Was this a silly little fling gone too far? "Josie. You won't hurt me. You could never do anything to hurt me. Please don't tell me this is it. That this is the end? W-we have a plan. For the sandclock. Right? We're going to get rid of it? Make it right." She comes towards me, placing a finger to my lips. "I'm just trying to communicate my worry right now. This isn't the end. Nothing is ending.... but if something goes wrong, do not put yourself in danger to fix it, you hear me? I-If something were to happen, m-m-move on. Please." I splutter, pushing away, "How can you ask me to do that? I-I love you. I love you too much. How can you just request for me to do that???" I step forward, kissing her, letting her arms wrap around my waist, and I get a surprise when she picks me up, pressing me up against the wall. Between kisses, I pant, "Nothing is going to go wrong. Nothing will happen. I won't let it. I promise." I whimper, letting a tear loose, then another, and another. She continues to kiss me, nuzzling into my chest. I hold her tight, not wanting to let go. She puts me down, looking me up and down, "You're right. I love you so, so much, Hope Andrea Mikaelson.... which is why I'm not going to be showering with you. I don't want you to go through a gay panic, and passing out on the slippery floor." She smirks, giving me a wink. "I- WhAt?!" I squeak, turning bright red. "No fair! I thought we were gonna shower..." I put on my best pout, giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes, but to no avail. "Baby, I think we should still take it slow, for both of our sakes... I kinda like it." I nod, giving her a kiss, as she strips down. I turn on my shower, slowly taking my shirt off. 

After our showers, we split ways, meeting moments later outside, with the other witches, ready to go forward with the plan to get rid of the sandclock. Emma starts to talk us through it, giving us a spurring pep talk, while Jos and Lizzie place the ascendant pieces down, everyone encircling the table presenting the pieces. I notice Alyssa on the other side of me, and I take this time to apologise, "Hey look, I'm sorry about what I said before. You know, the monster-" "It's cool. I really deserved it. I'm gonna try to turn down the jerk." I look at her, slightly surprised, and flash her a warm smile. Josie makes her way next to me, and we all hold each others hands, preparing. "Now witches, focus on assembling the ascendant pieces to create and lead to a new prison world." I close my eyes, focusing on the task, praying this all works out. Once the sound of pieces starting to shift reaches my ears, I open my eyes, watching the ascendant form. It falls onto the grass below, cushioned from the blow, Emma giving us words of encouragement and approval. "We must pull together and channel our energy to be as one to banish the sandclock before it breaks." Alyssa gets up into Josie's space, setting off a protective alarm in my brain, watching her whisper something to her, Josie nodding, forcing a smile. The Bennett blood is poured carefully over the ascendant by the girls, then bringing their hands to the ticking time bomb, as we all start to chant. With a flash a few moments later, the clock is gone, and the pressure disappears, the stress lifted from Josie's shoulders. I run up to Josie holding her in a warm embrace, Alyssa seemingly ticked off for some reason? I take my leave, letting the girls enjoy, and make my way upstairs to have a moment to myself to think, and sit in a comfortable pile of blankets. I realise, moments later, that Josie might need company after all the stress she's been through, so I make my way to the twins' room, knocking, asking to join their little pile, flopping beside Josie, squeezing her hand. I let Jos cuddle into my side, then all of a sudden her warmth is gone. There's nothing. Nothing. "Josie!!" I shriek. They're gone. The both of them. The twins, gone. What the fuck. Breathe, breathe. Why can't I just breathe. I hold my head in my hands, my breathing ragged. 

General POV:

Alyssa makes her way down to Emma, something clearly on her mind, Emma picking up on it immediately. "I wanted to confess something," she states, an air to her, rather cocky, brazen, malicious. "What did you do, Alyssa?" Emma chuckles, thinking that this is all a bit of a game. "Oh no, it's not about what I did. It's the fact that I know what you did... you see, Josie recently did a purge spell, bringing us the memories of Hope, that we all deeply wanted to forget anyways, but you see, it brought back more than bargained for, at least, for me, that is. I remember. I remember what you did to me. And what Dr. Saltzman did to the other kids." Emma looks nervous, and frankly shocked. "I-I can explain, let me just grab Dr. Saltzman." Alyssa smirks her twisted trademark smirk, "Oh, that won't be necessary, you see, I sent them away, just like you sent the others. Thought it would be poetic justice." Emma stands there, frankly, terrified, but also disbelieving. "That would be impossible, you'd need the ascendant, and the Bennett blood-" "Or maybe, just a linking smell." She chuckles, rolling her eyes. She gives her little evil speech, Emma overwhelmed by it all, Alyssa grinning in satisfaction. She sits down on Emma's desk. "There's still time. We have to bring them back." "How? The meteor showers over." With a quick wave of her hand, Alyssa had Emma on the floor, completely wiped out. "You won't remember any of this. Feels poetic too, doesn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please don't hate me.... there's more to hate me for next chapter.... leave a comment xx


	62. Flightless Cherub

Hope's POV:

I sit on Alyssa's bed, running through all the possible things I could do to her, fixating on what would cause her the most pain. A couple doors down, I can hear the tapping of her soles against the flooring, knowing she's now on her way over to the room. I gaze at the ascendant once more, my eyes fluctuating between amber and their normal blue shade. She steps into the room, seeing the look on my face, trying to step back. "Erigo Offoco!" The girl is thrust into the air, pinned to the wall behind her, struggling against me. I step forward, holding the ascendant, "I think it's time we had our talk about boundaries." I press forward, watching her noticeably squirm under my gaze, "What the hell did you do?" 

Josie's POV:  
What the fuck is happening? Where are we? Moments ago I was snuggled close to Hope, and Lizzie. Fuck. Where's Lizzie? I feel my way through the darkness, slapping at anywhere I could access, only to get a yelp in return. "My boobs! Josie what the fuck?! Where the fuck are we." I glance at her, my eyes getting used to the lack of light around us, "My thoughts exactly." I take her hand, both of us standing up, and taking a look around. I was with Hope only moments ago, I can still feel her. Lizzie pulls me out of the room, finding Dad. "Where are we?" "Why are we here?" "What the fuck Dad?" Our questions seem to just bounce off of him, while we wait for answers. "We're in a prison world...and certainly not the one you made this evening. It's the one you made when you were little...." It dawns on me, and I can't help but start to panic, wanting to slap him so hard, he finds his way to Malivore. I am beyond angry. He continues, "I think Alyssa Chang is trying to teach me a lesson." He rubs the back of his neck, his eyes widening as we turn to see Sebastian behind us. "So it seems. Hello, Elizabeth. Josette." He nods to me, before looking at Dad, spitting at the floor, "Alaric. Have you come to take me back?" Lizzie and I both turn to him, starting to put the pieces together, the daunting truth appearing before us. 

Hope's POV:

"For the last time, I am not going to tell you shit, you tribrid trollop." Alyssa hisses, turning her back away from me once more. I slam against the holding cell angrily, "You are so fucking lucky you are behind these bars, because if you weren't, I would tear you apart. Now, you're going to tell me where the ascendant is, so I can bring Josie ba- Josie, Lizzie, and Alaric back to our world." She smirks, "My anti charm potion seems to be working me miracles." She gets up, proceeding to do a back bend, keeping the cocky look on her face the entire time. "This isn't fucking yoga class! Enough with the games. Help me bring back the Saltzmans." She scoffs, turning her head towards my general direction, "Why? So you can be the little superhero and save the day? This isn't about you, and if I had known you'd be such a pestering little shit, I would have sent you with them." My eyes flash amber, a feeling deep inside of loathing, and hunger to let everything go. "Tell me where the ascendant is. It'll only benefit you, seeing as I plan to start with your eyelash extensions, and pluck them out one by one. Sounds fun." I flash her a smile, only to be shut down once more, "Sorry, I don't negotiate with a basic witch bitch. Namaste." I nod, beyond fuming, trying not to lose my cool in front of her, slamming against the cells, before storming off. 

I climb up the steps, making my way, opening the door, before slamming it hard. The bang echoes throughout the corridor, students turning towards me. I force a smile at them, before turning and bumping right into a disheveled Landon, holding a struggling cherub looking man. "I thought you'd know what to do with him? He's feisty." I look the creature up and down, knowing I need to let off some steam, also knowing that he'd escape if I didn't get rid of his wings. I hate that festering inside, is the over protective, stressed, ravenous side of me, similar to my father, ready to pounce on the next thing that bugs me. "We're going to cut his wings off, and you, Landon, are going to hold him still." The Cherub squirms, trying to get Landon to loosen his grip, but to no avail, and we tie him to a stool, meanwhile Landon holds onto him for dear life. I turn away, grabbing the dullest pair of scissors, as that was all there was left for me to use. I grab at the wings, yanking a little hard, opening up the scissors, using the dull blade just above the scrapulars, moving it like a saw. Blood starts to seep, covering my hands, and I wipe the sweat from my face as I start to go fast, thinking about Josie, praying she's alright, feeling absolutely helpless and stupid. Fuck! It's all my fucking fault. Why hadn't I noticed it before? I'm such a fucking c- Oh. One wing's done.... Landon looks at me quite terrified, as if I was some demon spawn from hell itself. I start to go for the other one, the Cherub now silent, flinching from the pain. I tear through the muscle and tissues, throwing the wing to the other side of the gym. Oh that's where we are. I hadn't noticed. The Cherub takes me by surprise, shaking me off, and slowly standing up, "You monsters. You don't know how long it took me to grow those." I glare at him, "Next time I'll cut something that won't grow back, sounds like a deal?" He snarls, "How dare you? I serve the highest power of all... love." Landon gets angry, stepping forwrd, only for me to push him back, in no rush for him having to die again. "Hold on. You were running about shooting people! How is that in the name of love?" I choke, holding back a chuckle, whilst the Cherub rolls his eyes. "Every arrow I shoot helps those express the love they already have inside, for another." Landon grabs the quiver, containing the arrows, and once our backs are turned, the creature attempts an escape, only to slam right into the barrier spell I had set up, in the midst of chopping his wings off. "Hahahaha, oh, you're not going anywhere, sweetie." I chuckle, making my way to the door. "What would've happened if you hadn't bumped into me, huh? You'd be roast chicken. And you were TrYInG to FlY?!" He stumbles, trying to tiptoe around my question, "I-I it sounded so much better when I had thought it... less so when you say it." I sigh, "Look, if you keep trying to play hero, I'll have no choice but to decide between saving you and stopping a devastating occurrence, and-" I seethe. "I get it, I'm sorry." I roll my eyes, "Watch the pesky problem, and you! If you want to help, tell me which arrow will melt the bitchiest fucking heart." He points to the green arrow quickly, and I strut out of the gym, storming back down the steps, headed to the containment cells, the green arrow in hand, unlocking the cell. Alyssa pauses her yoga, smirking, "Don't tell me you've had a change in-" Arrow to the side. Brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vote, comment, let me know what you think! enjoy!


	63. notice!

hi everyone!

school starts for me in less than two weeks, and I just wanted to let everyone know, as I will not be writing much, if at all during this time. it honestly will depend on my availability, and my not getting caught. the school monitors everything, meaning anything searched, will inevitably be found out, including things such as my fic platforms. I'm hoping to finish off where the show has left off, if at all possible, before I leave. I just wanted to let everyone know. if I am able to, you'll be notified that I have updated, but until then, I'll be gone for a little bit. 

this also gives me a chance to take a break from the less than kind people that do pop up in the fandom, and might help with my mental health. 

thank you for reading


	64. Oh Mg!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!

Hope's POV:

I look her up and down for changes of any sort, none to be found, when all of a sudden she starts to giggle. Yep. It worked. She continues to hysterically giggle, reaching for my hands, and holding them in her own. "Can I tell you a secret?" She squeals, bouncing on the balls of her feet, squirming like a toddler. "I-I have a crush! A big big crush!" I cock an eyebrow, slightly intrigued. "Who?" "I'll give you hints!" She squeaks, plopping down criss cross applesauce, playing with her hair. "Ok! He's super cute. And a really good friend... but I'm not his friend. He's a bit of a dork, but in a good way." I choke, for a moment thinking she is speaking of Landon. "B-Birdboy? So that's why you're so bitchy-" "NOOooOOo! Not him! Ewww. No! It's- *whispers* Mg." I am taken aback by all of this, realising how much sense her clues made, less so why she had a crush on him, seeing as he is practically her polar opposite. "Mg?? As in... Milton Greasley? You know, the boy who is basically your opposite." I watch her as she covers her face with her hands, "Maybeeee~ I really like him. Oh, Mg!" I gag, wanting to leave this instant. At least I now know her weak spot. If only she would help us bring the twins back. I want Josie back. ".... I'll be back, Alyssa." She pulls me back as I get up from my crouching position near her, "WAIT! Please don't tell MG... not yet. I wanna surprise him." I gag, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say Alyssa."

I run off to go find Kim, who happened to be with Mg, perfect. "Hey Kim! I need you to help me with some research, if you could... it's on our latest monster, Cupid." She springs up gleefully, jumping up and down. "Oh my god!! Cupid, also known as Eros?! Depending on whether or not you're interested in Roman or Greek mythology... which isn't the point. You know what, I'll look into both! You won't regret this Hope. Raincheck Mg?" She holds his hands a moment before running off, Mg unable to say a word. He turns to me, a little peeved, "What was that, Hope? I had a whole little date set up." Brilliant! "Oh that's perfect! Ok, Mg, I need your help as well." He gives me a confused look, "... with Cupid?" I gulp, "Um- worse..." I snatch him away, speedily. "Go get some trunks on." Once he's gone, I run down to the holding cells, finding Alyssa. "It's your lucky day... haha." I rub the back of my neck. God, Mg, please don't hate me. I push Alyssa into a water closet nearby, handing her a bathing suit, and once she is done changing, I grab her, dragging her to the pool, shoving her out the door with a towel, her eyes lighting up as she sees Mg. I watch as she dives in, trying to show off, meanwhile, Mg visibly tenses up, sending me a look, pleading with me. He smiles awkwardly as she looks up at him, pushing the hair out of her face. I chuckle a bit, watching as Mg climbs onto a unicorn floaty, Alyssa following him like an innocent little puppy dog, yet when she speaks, her voice is laced with innuendo that makes both Mg and I shiver. "Hey, scoot over. I'll show you how to ride." Mg splutters, making his little excuse. I really hate that I'm having him do this at all. I make my way to the room quickly, no time to spare."I-uh... this floating craft is uh- only... only safe for o-one person. Sorry. B-But you look thirsty- FOR SOME FrOsé! Mhm. Yup. You can go serve yourself." As soon as she's gone, he turns finnicking with his ear, "H-Hope. Alyssa Chang is horny as hell. I don't like it. I don't want it. She's a thirsty demon." I sigh, "Ok. Stop playing with your ear, I'm getting feedback and you're making yourself noticeable. Only a little longer I promise. As long as you can manage to seduce her- french bulldogs! Perfect! Ok, as long as you can seduce her enough to help us, you'll be out pretty fast. Bring up french bulldogs, she really likes those." He sighs, ready to come at me with a full blown rebuttal, but it seems Alyssa is now speaking to him. His feed starts to cut out, and towards the end, before it cuts out, I hear him say, "Nah, fuck this. If I'm doing this I'm doing this my way. It's messing up my game." It cuts out to radio silence, and I can't help but put my head in my hands. I really pray that Mg knows what he is doing. I just want Josie back, safe, in my arms. I rock back and forth a bit, grabbing my phone quickly. I just want to talk to Jo. Even if she won't respond. 

Jos 🥰😚 sent 3 days ago

Good night Hope, I love you. 

Hope (you) sent 3 days ago

I love you too, dork <3, sleep well

*seen*

Hope (you) sent moments ago

Josie, I miss you so much. I know you 

aren't going to see this, but it's the only 

thing I can try to control right now.

I just want you to know I love you so,

so much, and I am doing everything in my

power to get you back home safely. I hurt 

everywhere, and I feel so useless, I just want

you back. I may or may not have been sleeping

in your bed... it still smells like you. Sorry. That 

sounds creepy as fuck. I swear, you're not dating 

a creeper. I love you. 

*delivered*

I stare at the phone a moment, before turning it off, resting my head on the bed, wiping runaway tears, before the barrier breaks and everything comes crashing down. The tears pour, sniffles in abundance, and breathing ragged. I pick up the phone, clutching it to my chest.

"Josette Lucas Olivia Saltzman, I will do everything I can to have you back home, safe, and sound."


	65. Stop Trying to Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment, lmk what you'd like to see in the coming chapters. byeeeee xx

Josie's POV:

I watch as Sebastian sits down on a sofa, across the room, and I stand to the side, knowing something big is going to unfold. "You lied to me, Daddy. You told me that Sebastian chose to leave the school." He sighs, pouring himself a glass of scotch. Alcoholic. "He didn't abide by my rules. He made his decision, and I made mine. Don't respect our rules, you don't get to have any respect." She looks at me a moment, my face blank, having nothing to really say that might help. "So you sent him here? To this wretched place? How could you?" Sebastian adds on, "He had help from someone, uh- oh yes! Dark hair, kind witch, bright eyes-" "Emma." We both say at once, Lizzie's knees starting to quiver, and slightly shake. "Look, now isn't the time to talk about all of this. We need to find weapons, anything to arm ourselves with, then we can talk, ok?" I cut in this time, a little peeved myself. "Why do we need to arm ourselves, Dad? What aren't you telling us?" "Josie-" "Don't tell me there's no time to wait, I don't want to hear it. Why should we be scared? Why are we in danger?" Sebastian gets in his way, as Dad makes his way out. Before he can even begin to speak, his lips barely opened, he is stabbed with an oak stake, a gasp of air coming from both Lizzie and Sebastian, while I stand quite to the side, expecting this stupidity from Dad. "My daughters will be leaving with me, you will be staying. And yes, I am in charge. No, you won't get your hands on Lizzie. Do I make myself clear?" I watch as he glares at the crumpled Sebastian, stepping over him, and making his way out. I follow Dad, while Lizzie crouches down to tend to Sebastian. I know exactly what this is all about. Coward. "This is about Uncle Kai. That's why you're so worried, right? You said he was desiccated, right?" He sighs, packing stuff in a rush, "Josie, don't pretend like you know any better. You don't know what he's capable of, and until I'm positive that no one managed to set him free, I'm not taking chances." He's insane, he's officially gone nuts. "Dad, who the hell could've set him free? What else are you lying about?" He doesn't respond, pulling out his crossbow, then going to find a sword. "Go to the meadow, and search for the sandclock. Then I need you to come back here and hide. Stay hidden, safe." He hands me the sword, motioning for me to go. I mumble, "This is all my fault... if I hadn't done black magic in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess. I am dangerous- I'm not safe. I- Oh Hope! Poor Hope. God I miss her like hell. I'm putting her in danger as well as of now. Hope." I shake it off, trying not to worry, leaving. I enter the room we had originally been in, but Lizzie and Sebastian are now gone. "Lizzie! Sebastian! Shit." I glance around, turning around to a familiar voice, and very familiar person. "And who the hell are you?" I gulp, "Jade?" She eyes me closely, maybe even a little closely, her gaze piercing through my skin, making me shiver. "Is LIzzie here too?" I stammer, "N-No... um- Jade, what are you doing here?" I step back as she gets closer. "Let's have this little conversation after I eat, ok, Jo? I am starving, and you look delicious right now." Her features alter, similar to Mg's when he can't control himself- she's a ripper. Within seconds, her abdomen is pierced by a sword. She is then dropped, so that now, in front of me, stands Uncle Kai. "Come with me if you want to live," He pants. I follow him closely down to the Old Mill, not trusting in the least. We enter, where he introduces me to his home, 'Fort Parker', which only confirmed the suspicion that he is in fact, Kai Parker. He goes on about the place for a brief moment, as I look around, half tuning it out, taking a bottle of flavoured vodka that he offers. I pocket it for later, thinking about grabbing another for after we get out of this mess. "You're Kai Parker." "Well of course. And you are a gemini, a Saltzman twin. I can just smell it off of you. So, are you 'Linda' or 'Jonie'? I can't tell you apart, so you'll have to bare with me." I roll my eyes, "I'm Josie, named after my mother, who you killed." I seethe, my fists clenching. He laughs, "Ok, technically, I was trying to kill you, and your sister, but that's all over now, so let's just move on, ok?" He turns his back to me, looking at his selection of alcohol bottles. "I hope you know, you're a monster." He turns to me, "A monster would've let you die, to the hands of that little vampire, who would've turned you into a caprisun. She's the real monster. Her cronies revived me from desiccation so that they could have a little play thing to chase around and feast on. Everyday like clockwork, they hunt me down and kill me. But, since I'm magically bound to this world, I just pop back up, to be hunted once again. Fun, right?" I stare him down, watching him chug more alcohol. "That girl, she went to my school. Why is she-" "EHHHHH. No answers are given for free." He sits on his little makeshift throne he made himself. "Information, for information. Now... what are you doing here?"

Hope's POV:  
I here a deafening crack, coming from the gymnasium, picking my head up, hearing nothing else. Must be the Cupid trying to escape. Good luck to him. I rest my head back down a moment on my knees, before realising that that was too much of a loud crack to have just been an attempt. I get up to see better, unable to, so I run down to the gymnasium, both Landon, and the Cupid, nowhere to be seen. I scour the school, the super squad gone as well, so I make my way to the school garage, Kaleb's car, gone. I cast a simple locator spell, hopping in the Bentley I drove Josie and I back in, and speeding off. Bird brain, you are so fucking fucked. You should really stop trying to help.


	66. Juicy Little Hearts

Hope's POV:

I find myself driving into town, my destination: a quaint little bar, that Alaric has probably gotten wasted at one too many times. I kick the doors in to find Landon trying to string the bow and aim an arrow at the cherub. I then notice that from his mouth, drips blood, tons of it, Wade on the floor, an arrow in his chest. Landon cuts the air, thick with tension, "H-Hope! I-I was... uh-" "Trying to help? Stop. Just stop trying ok?" I take one look at the quiver, immediately getting an idea to get the monster down. Within seconds the arrows are all up, facing the supposed cherub, before all running through his thoracic cavity. I give Landon one look, filled with anger and pain, before making my way for the door. "H-Hope- I- wait!" He grabs my arm, the instant it happens, I recoil, "No. We'll talk later. I'm done. I need to focus on bringing Josie, Lizzie and Alaric home." With that, I storm out, making my way to the car. 

Josie's POV:

"Information, for information. Now... what are you doing here?" I gulp, fiddling with the strap of the backpack on my shoulder. "A-a Mora Miserium?" He looks me dead in the face, throwing his little mini bar bottle on the floor. "Sandclock?" He deadpans, "Oh I know how this goes. Let me see... it degraded and you just decided to drop it over here, without a thought for my safety? How cute, niece." I sigh, "Look I tried to create a new world, but a witch tricked us, we ended up getting pulled into this one instead." I am really fidgeting now, knowing I slipped up majorly. "And, who is we?" He leans forward, certainly curious. I stutter, thinking of my next words very carefully. "I a-answered your question, now you'll answer mine. Now, why is Jade here?" I look to him, searching for any good in him, awaiting his reply. "Yeah... I'm not the one you should be asking." He perks up a moment, as if he heard something, and with a flash, he's gone, I running after him. Is that how well vampires hear? Oh god, if that's true- Rebekah.... haha. Oh god she heard everything that might've been going on whilst I was in New Orleans with Hope. God, I have to remember that for next time... if there is one. I may need to default to plan B, seeing as the last resort, if the Mora Miserium is still intact. I pray it isn't the case, though, with my luck, it will be. I continue to chase, running into a room, and my father, a crumpled boy on the ground, a heart in Kai's hand. Dad drops his crossbow, pulling me close immediately. "Awww such a cute little family get together. Is Laurie here too?" I roll my eyes, mumbling, "Lizzie." Dad stepped forward, and in a blink of an eye, Kai was shot quickly, dad dropping the crossbow, a quick, 'toodles' uttered before he fell to the ground. "Why were you with him, Josie?" Dad snaps immediately, evidently furious. "He could've killed you! He's a liar, pathological. Don't believe a word he has spoken. " He got up in my space, and I prodded him with the question irking me, "Was he lying about you having sent student down here as a punishment? Was that Diego? I saw Jade earlier, and she looked fucked." I point at the boy crumpled behind my father, furious. I wanted to know the truth. He looked defeated, "I told you we all make mistakes." I shoot him a glare, "As much as I wish I was willing to let this go, this isn't just a tiny oopsie. You fucked up, Dad! They have been down here for how long? It's probably driven them mad." He takes a machete from Diego, "Well, don't worry, I don't plan on making the same mistake twice." He raises it above his head, slashing away at Diego, while I cover my eyes, trying to get him to stop, but my screams falling on deaf ears. 

Hope's POV:

Once I make my way back to the school, I make my way to the room, half expecting either Alyssa to be there, with Mg, handing over the key to getting Josie back, but instead, I find Mg, kneeling, picking up the pieces to a ruined ascendant. I drop to my knees scrambling, my breathing heavy. "W-What happened?" Mg looks into my eyes, helping, "I-I tried to stick to the plan, Hope, but it made me extremely uneasy. I don't like leading people on, a person, no less, who is constantly cruel to others. Look, it wasn't you making out with her. It took so much for me to continue onwards. I didn't want to manipulate anyone today, or any day for that matter. Look, I get this is why you work alone, but I can't be blamed for this, ok? She's obsessed. Like, I'll murder your entire family and spill the blood of a thousand cute little bunnies to be with you, obsessed." I wince, thinking back to the arrow. "I-I'm sorry. I picked the strongest one in hopes it would help us in finding a solution to bring- to bring-" I stop, the words caught in my throat. "I can see you love her. I'm not stupid. Look, we both made mistakes, but I really have to go. I told Alyssa I'm into Kim..." "Go! Now! I'll take care of this. I'm so sorry Mg." I sniffle, wiping a tear as he speeds off.

Josie's POV:

I decide to deal with Dad, seeing as he isn't going to stop, bringing myself to enough courage to knock him out, dragging his body to a chair, and chaining him up. It's time for a family meeting.


	67. You're Next

Josie's POV:

I wait fifteen minutes or so before Uncle Kai starts to stir once more, groaning. He finally starts to move around, trying to bring himself to his feet, "Well I should've seen that coming- ok, but if you think this is- I'm- Oh Josie! Oh, I didn't see this coming." He eyes me, seated next to my father, chained up and zonked. "I didn't want him to try and stop me," I murmured, letting on that I was going against him, and up to no good, something that Kai enjoys immensely, from what I've heard. "Stop you from doing what?" He smirks, stepping forward. "From doing whatever it may take to get every out of here, even if it means risking a partnership with you." I step forward looking at him. 

-

"The apex of the celestial event, Bennett blood, and duplicate ascendant, got it. Did you find the duplicate ascendant, by chance? It would make things much easier for us." I say, keeping track of the things mentioned by Kai, following him through a field. "No answers for free." He turns towards me, smirking. He then becomes increasingly serious, "I assume you have the Bennett blood, correct?" I pale, knowing that I didn't have it at all, and that it was key for all of this. He gets cross a moment, "How is it even possible that you could've come into a prison world without Bennett blood? Of all things?! It's the one thing you need to escape this place." I sigh, "I did tell you, this trip was not at all planned." I roll my eyes as he goes on, "So what will you bring to the partnership, because far as I can tell, I am the most useful, right now." I growl, 'no answers for free', following with asking about the celestial event. Kai had no idea what it actually was, using the process of elimination to sort it out. "That's it? Process of elimination? We are so royally fucked." He clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "Why Miss Saltzman, how unladylike of you. For shame." He cracks a smile. "I like a challenge, and I have nothing but time, kid. We come to the possibility of the sandclock being able to help, rather than that of the supposed celestial event. When I didn't tell him where it landed, he realised my lack of trust, pulling the ascendant out of his pocket, laying it at my feet. "Consider it a sign of good faith." He gives me a wink, standing up and moving away for me to pick it up. I pulled out the sandclock, Kai impressed at how quickly and efficiently I was learning to act around him. He takes my hand, "THe next place we need to go is to the hospital. Just trust me, I know it's difficult, but, well, we're family. Suck it up." I follow reluctantly as we make our way to a small, dark hospital, Kai kicking the door in. "Why are we even here?" The same answer as usual: no answers for free. "Hmmm how about you tell me more about the Malivore pit and the monsters you and your little friends fend off. And you know what- for the record, I never lost faith in Santa being real." He turns back around, while I briefly explain it all, jumping to different points as we walk. "Malivore...pocket dimension... closed... but monsters. Fascinating. And to answer your pesky little question, we're here, in short, for Bennett blood. Tada!" He opens the door for us to come face to face with ripper Jade, and emptied bloodbags everywhere. She gets up, groaning, "Thank god you're here. I'm still a little hungry. You look lovely for nibbling." Kai immediately shuts the door, locking it. "I thought you'd killed her?" I sputter, perplexed. "Yep, but remember, bound to world, coming back, that whole thing? Is it clicking now?" I roll my eyes as he makes little gestures with his hands, like I'm a toddler, trying to be taught how to do something vaguely boring. Jade continues to slam on the door, as we run off once more. 

Hope's POV:  
In my fetal crouch, I try to get up, and excruciating pain wracking my body. Debilitating as it is, I know that it is only my anxiety getting to me. Josie has been gone for too long, and I've let everything out of hand. Alyssa's out of whack, MG is upset, and I'm stuck with a roast chicken, fairy, two vampires, an ex alpha and Pedro. A part of me wonders if these pains aren't my own, but what Josie might be feeling as well, though I believe I might be overthinking it just a tad. I just need her home. I need to know that she is safe and sound, and god knows what stupid shit Rick's been up to during his detour to the prison world with his daughters. I don't even seem to trust him with his daughters let alone this school, but maybe it's my wolf being overprotective? I finally pick myself off the floor, knowing that this mishap is certainly not going to resolve itself, and if anything, this wallowing is making it significantly worse, as I continue to waste time. Best go scour the school for Alyssa, and get the ascendant while I'm at it. Maybe I'll get a step closer, I just need to clear my head and focus on Josie, and bringing her home. 


	68. One with the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! i know, it's absolutely horrifying. sorry it took so long lovelies xx

Josie's POV:

As I speed off, Kai pulling in the rear, thoughts start bombarding me a mile a second, before I remember that Dad is still chained up, and that Diego will start waking soon. "We need to get to Dad before wolf boy Diego wakes up." I hear Kai stop abruptly, sighing, "Well, then go. Go save daddy! He always needs saving. I'm rooting for you!" 

"Although, you and your father aren't bound to this place, so you'll just end up dying, with no way to come back. Oopsies-" he spits sarcastically. Raising his hands to his face, he acts surprised, as if making little faces for a baby. "Sorry kiddo, unfortunately for you the Bennett blood is gone, and we're trapped here. Nothing matters." I start scrambling for ideas, anything to keep him busy, and preferably with me, thinking it best he stay close by, and though I'm not sure Hope is on rescue mission overdrive, I pray she comes up with some brilliant idea, because I've got squat, and I just want to be held at the moment. 

"W-wait! What if there is another way to get Bennett blood? Would you be able to help me then?" He turns around, looking me in the eye for any signs of bluffing, but I kept composure, my face relaxed. Surprisingly he goes, "Yeah nice try with the manipulation, I'm glad you're learning, but there is no way in hell I'm going to believe you, sorry kid." I pull a vial from my pocket, showing him 'Bennett blood', "It's the vial from when we sent the sandclock here." I wave it about, smirking, trying to taunt him a bit, to the best of my ability, so he would be forced to believe me. He moved quickly to me, chuckling, "I knew you were holding out on me. Smart." I hold the vial closer to my body, "I didn't know whether or not to trust you, I think I have the right to have my reservations, don't you think?" Jade sprints in pinning Kai to the wall, lifting him up, and he raises his hands, feigning defeat. "Oh goodness me!" He starts to laugh, being let go, and gRaBS JadEs AsS?! Oh ew noooooo, fuck that noooooo. 

"Perfect timing, right babe?" I start running for the closest exit, immediately immobilised by Kai. Blah, blah, blah, evil little speech bullshit went on for a bit, my eyes fixated on Jade, as she moves towards Uncle Kai- not because I found her attractive, I mean she's cute, but Hope's even cuter, and she's my baby- instead more concerned that she seemed to be very ripper-esque, like MG could be. He moves behind me, digging into my rucksack, Jade smirking as he takes whatever he seems fit from it, "You can keep your lousy sand clock. I'll be gone before it breaks," he says, voice dripping with venom, as he shoves it back into the back, patting shoulder. "Oh chin up, darling. You're new to the whole conning business, you'll get better at it." He steps back, walking backwards giving me a fake pout before breaking character and laughing hysterically, giving out orders for Jade to take me to 'the rig' and to make sure not to kill me... yet. He walks off, a swagger in his step, Jade barely visible, brings her face ever so close to my ear, "Oh Josie, this is going to be fun." 

~

Immobilised, there isn't much I can do... and Jade is highly aware of that. She blindfolds me, though I can't say I necessarily see the point, as I'm just headed to wherever dad is, most likely still in the school, to be held prisoner. Nothing short of a normal day Hope would have, no doubt. I know she's in front of me, at least for the moment, however I am not sure how long I could keep this up, what with my stumbling about, seeing as my eyesight has been taken from me. I stumble, my knees hitting the ground hard, surely bruising them, now covered in dirt. Jade touches my face all of a sudden, picking my chin up, as if she's trying to get me to look at her. Her thumb makes circles, almost as if to be a comfort; it was not.

"Much has changed in you Josie. You're less of a pushover, I think? Or am I wrong? No matter, it seems you're the same little clutz I remember. Do you need me to kiss your boo boos darling," she sneers, "Do you need help getting up? Poor little Josie Saltzman." I stay silent, truly wanting to slap her, and I suppose my hand decided for itself in making the decision, as I felt it hit her cheek, a sting of pain arising. All of a sudden everything shifts, and I start to feel sick, moving, as though I'm being held upside down. "Stop moving, Jo. Don't want you to fall off my shoulder now, do you?" I decide to keep quiet until we reach a certain point, where I'm thrown on the ground, feeling as if one with the floor once more. Before I can even begin to stand up, Jade grabs my arm, yanking me forward and up, stumbling with her, as we make our way into what I can only assume is a room, much colder than it had been outside previously. She stops, listening in on a conversation, while I could barely make out anything at all, faint mumbling. She pulls the blindfold, which turned out to be a bandana, off my eyes, fashioning it like a gag, before whispering, "Can it." She then pushes me out, where I make eye contact with Diego, and Wendy, before looking my dad in the eye, trying to seem the most pissed off as possible, as I am. 

"Hmmmm I dunno Wendy.... seems to easy. How about seeing your daughter being tortured, huh, Rick? Bet you'd love that. I know I would love to see her struggle against me." Guilt washes over his face, looking almost pallid at this rate, chained to the chair. "J-Josie? Are you ok?" I look at him incredulously for a moment. Do I look fucking ok? The hell I do. I give him a small nod to bring him whatever kind of solace he seems in search of, though god knows it won't last very long. 

"Start talking. I've waited ten, long, difficult years for the brilliant explanation of what you did to us." She says, emphasising each adjective, her lips closer and closer to my face, now mumbling against my neck, "Don't you think I deserve that Jo?"


	69. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day? am i going soft? bahaha sorry. enjoy!

Hope's POV:

Where the fuck could that fucking minx be? She couldn't have gone back to the room? I sprint down the corridor frantically, charging into our room, "Alyssa I swear to fucking god, my girlf-" I feel a brief sharp pain, like a momentary cramp within my chest. I look out from where it came from, finding Cupid, sneering with glee, "Poor little witch. It seems you children haven't figured it out yet, have you? Why I'm not dead? I'm not Cupid. I hate being mistaken for that sorry son of a bitch. I am Pothos, and I will have your heart young lady." Grasping the arrow buried in my chest, I glare, spitting at his feet, pulling to the best of my ability, solely focused on getting this motherfucker gone so that I might finally be able to see my girlfriend. I finally pull it out, feeling as though its doing more damage coming out that it had done going in. I watch him closely, wincing a moment, trying to sit up, but he puts his boot to my chest. "Can't imagine that burning love arrow will be doing you any favours. See, like the love you have for the witch, it will burn with a passion, until you can't tell the difference between it burning you inside out, reducing you to ash, and losing her. I suppose you do both when you die, however I don't care for a mere mortal's qualms. It is then, once you've burned, that your heart will be left for me to devour." I watch the being as his jaw snaps out of place, his fangs coming in, but not before Landon storms in, the sacrificial lamb. 

"Eat me!" He squeaks, his arms extended outwards. I stifle a giggle, which is gladly overshadowed by Pothos' dark chuckle, "And why would I possibly want to feast on a heart like yours? Unwanted from the girl you desire most, dying over and over, unable to defend yourself, nor protect the people you care about. On the other hand, Miss Mikaelson here, her heart is tender, and juicy. Full of flavour. She loves someone so deeply that you can't even possibly wrap your head round. She's something you can't be." Landon winces, taking the verbal blows, one strike at a time. As the deity unloads the final punch, Landon picks up an arrow, "What about now, Loverboy?" He plunges it into his chest, without flinching, Pothos giddily licking his lips, as he drops the arrow at the being's feet. "Epic love arrow? Who's that supposed to be for? The cat's mother? No matter I suppose-" "You've never eaten a heart as full of love as my heart is for her-" "Riiiiiiiiight.... does he really not get it?" He says, turning to me for some sign of confirmation. "She's the love I could never dream of finding in my entire lifetime, but here she is and here I am, epically in love. I am complete when I'm around her. Utterly devout. The only problem I find with our relationship is that I don't know why she loves me as I do her." He gawks, laughing a little bit before straightening up. "Boy- you know what? Two hearts are better than one at this rate, even if it means I get the heart of a chicken." He slams his hand into Landon's chest, ripping it out, sinew coming with. His jaw comes undone once more, and he shoves the heart into them, snapping it up. He begins to come towards me, his gait and posture crumpling, beginning to gag, as if Landon's heart had magically lodged itself in his throat, unable to breathe. Within seconds, Pothos was gone, ash, just like my demise had been predicted, and Landon was dead, though it probably wouldn't take long til lovesick puppy was back at my heels once more. 

I drag his stupid fucking cocooned body to the bathtub in my room, hoisting him into the tub. In the meantime, I find MG, distraught by Kym's leaving, who hands over the ascendant, completely deconstructed. From upstairs it is made clear that the bird boy has risen, so I make my way back up, ascendant pieces placed in my pockets for the time being. I open the door to the bathroom, to find Landon, out of breath, grinning. "We did it!" I nod, giving him a small smile, sitting at the edge of the tub. "Can you make rounds tonight? I need to piece the ascendant back together, and find a way home for Josie. A-and Dr. Saltzman and Lizzie." He nods quickly, "Yeah Hope, of course." He pulls me down for a kiss, but I narrowly dodge and give him an awkward hug. "Thanks Lan. Nice work today. I'll be in Saltzman's study, please make sure disturbances are to an absolute minimum. I need to put all I have into this." He gives another quick nod, opening his mouth to say something, but I get up, and rush out the door, my focus back on Josie, and helping get them all out, hopefully despite the obstacle that took up my time today, I'd be able to find an efficace way of getting them home safely. 

I can't bare being away from her so long. I wish she was here right now. She'd know what to do. But she's not. This is all on you Hope. You can get her out. 

I need her to get out.

She's my safety.


	70. Kicking and Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii i'm procrastinating on an overdue history paper, so enjoy the chapter! :)

Hope's POV

Giggles pull me into a place, familiar, though now it's all dark, almost suffocating. As my eyes begin to focus in the dark, I realise where I am, still in school, at the top of the stairs, but the real question is, who has brought me here? The giggles blur with screams now, getting louder and louder, until I bring myself out of my trance, and begin to walk down the steps, children appearing in front, chanting a little song. Something about a hero dying, evil rising? I beg for them to stop as they circle around me, closing in, then all of a sudden there's absolute stillness and silence, the handful of children all pointing at me, my right hand feeling heavy. I glance down at it, an arrow clenched in my fist. I slowly bring it up close and observe it, the gold gilding its frame. The children disappear, another body appearing... Landon. A part of me sighs in relief. I feel guilt trickle in at the thought that I was glad it was him over Josie. I had dated him yet felt not a single butterfly, or at least, not that I can recall. I no longer feel any sentiments towards him, as much as I have tried to be amiable. I run towards him, having been stuck in my head for far too long.   
"Landon?" He's holding his side, pierced with what could only be the arrow that had been in my hand, now on the floor beside me. He gasps for air, applying as much pressure as possible, a trickle of... maligoo? seeping from the corner of his mouth? "Hold on Landon. Please." I apply as much pressure as I can muster, which seems to only be aiding the process, more maligoo spilling from the wound, and his lips. He goes rigid, and I hear the sound of footsteps. 

"Hope?" I immediately spin around, to see Josie, coming towards me. "Josie!" Her eyes are dark, dark as anything I had ever seen before, and she seemed... different. She stands a couple feet away, staring into my soul, eerily muttering what I think I could make out as, "I'm not here." With a flick of her wrist, the world turns upside down and goes dark, jumping me back into reality and out of the dream, slamming my knee hard on the desk. "Fuck!" I cry. "Fuck, fuck fuck, fuck... fuck." I whimper, wrapping my arms around myself. I wanted to scream. I wanted to lose control entirely. I wanted to hurt someone. I pick up a piece of ascendant, looking at it for only a moment, before slamming it on the desk, absolutely frustrated. I storm out of the office, Lizzie style, running as fast as I can to get outside, because lord knows as soon as I make it outside those doors, I will erupt, and lose my absolute shit. I speed off near the woods, rushing by the Old Mill, and I let it all out. I scream and scream, letting myself go, magic swirling around me like it once had done in the church when I'd killed a man, and injured Declan. The sun is rising at this point, and the energy flow, nor my magic has stopped. I just let everything go, not particularly worried of the outcome. 

I find myself walking back to school, a lot more grounded than I had been previously, but not necessarily at ease with Josie still stuck in the prison world with the ticking time bomb of black magic. I find myself walking into Landon's room, curious to see if he's alive, only to find him hopping about with papers, string, and push pins. "Morning, Landon... are you hopped up on something?" He turns around with a large grin, "Hi Hope. To answer your question, no, I am not, however I am currently testing the ability of flight that I have-" "Ah yes I forgot the phoenix can fly." He holds his wrapped wrist, pinning another thing up. "What did you do to your arm?" He chuckles, waving it about, "Well I couldn't sleep, so I thought if I tried to recreate the jump, maybe off the roof, something might happen? Don't worry, I'm ok- Hope what's wrong?" I glance at him, and he takes one look at me and knows. "The prophecy." I nod, adding, "I saw Josie. She doesn't look okay. I'm worried about them. I haven't been able to fix the stupid thing, and I don't know if she's trying to reach out..." He sits me down on the bed, and I pull my hands from his, looking down. "Look, for all we know, I am not the hero that rises. It could be Wade! I'll be okay. I've got you. And you've got me-" "It's not about that Landon! Sure, I don't want to lose you, my friend, but I can't lose Josie. I can't. She's my hero. She's in the prison world with her father and Lizzie, lord knows how she's doing- how she's feeling? That golden arrow... it could bring hell. So I need to get Josie, Lizzie and Rick out, so we can figure this all out together. All we know is that the golden arrow has been taken from our arsenal, and that we need to find it and keep watch over it. If I could just talk to J- to them, I could figure out how to help, how to bring them back. I'm failing as a hero right now Landon, and I need them back." He places his arms around me, pulling me into a hug that I surprisingly needed and obliged to, "You're not alone, ok? You have me. We'll figure this out." I changed my mind I don't want the hug. I pull away quickly, "No more jumping off buildings." He nods, adding another thing to his little pin board clutter, "Our finest men are on the case to find the arrow. It's as good as found, don't worry Hope." 

He really doesn't get it does he? I am more focused on Josie and less on the supposedly phoenix killing arrow. I don't care. It may seem irrational, it is of course, but I have this feeling something terrible is going to happen, and I can't risk losing her.


End file.
